


When the Light Dies

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Series: Fairytales, Myths, and Legends [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: A little bit of danger, Bellamy is Dracula, Clarke has feelings, Ever seen Dracula Untold?, F/M, I’m not sure how to tag this, She just doesn’t know that Bellamy has feelings, Soft Bellamy, Some pining, Sort Of, Vampire AU, Well this is Bellarke version, a little bit of romance, ya know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: King Bellamy is the best ruler Arkadia has had in decades, and after spending most of his life under the king of Polis, he’s made sure that his people are safe and at peace. Clarke knows that Bellamy is a good king, even if he doesn’t believe it, and when the King of Polis, Cage, brings a war to Bellamy’s doorstep, she knows that he’ll do whatever he can to protect them. But she hopes he’s able to protect himself.I watched Dracula Untold for like the hundredth time, saw how much Vlad Dracula loved his wife, and was like "you know, this is a love worthy of Bellarke" and then this was born lol
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Fairytales, Myths, and Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655845
Comments: 56
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title from “Men Fear Monsters” to “When the Light Dies” because I can never make up my mind lol 
> 
> But Dracula Untold is a really good movie and Luke Evans is a wonderful actor so I definitely recommend it!

_“The world seems full of good men, even if there are monsters in it.”_

_Bram Stoker ~ Dracula_

Sun rays begin peeking through the dark clouds that have covered the sky all day, and Clarke turns her head towards the light. Ever since the war began, she’s been instructed to not wander outside the castle walls but if she does, she needs an escort. The fact that she rarely ever leaves the castle is terrible enough, so having a Knight follow her while she collects her mother’s medicinal supplies makes it even worse.

“My lady, we’ll have to return to the castle before sunset.”

“We still have a few hours, Miller, don’t be so worried.”

“It’s not the night I’m worried about, ma’am—” Clarke stops her picking and turns towards the man, glaring. “Clarke,” he corrects, “it’s your mother I’m worried about.”

“My mother? Really?” The corners of Clarke’s mouth turn upwards and a soft laugh escapes her lips. “You can leave my mother to me.”

“But what—”

“Miller, I am never allowed outside of the castle unless I am gathering my mother’s supplies. You know how much I hate being inside of those walls so, please, let’s not talk about my mother or her wrath. Okay?”

“Yes, my lady.” The knight bows slightly. “Though you must know that should your mother find that I am not a good escort, she will replace me and you will undoubtedly have a worse time with whomever she chooses.”

“She will not replace you because I will not let her.” Clarke smiles then places the bag she had been carrying on a broken tree limb. “Now, what are we learning today?”

Miller shakes his head but Clarke can see the smile he’s trying so hard to contain. He takes off his helmet and places it on the ground then grabs two sticks from near his feet. “Today, we are learning blocking.” He hands her one of the sticks and she twirls it around her fingers. “And, please, do pay attention to where you’re hitting this time.”

The memory from the last time they worked on her sword fighting comes into mind and she blushes. “I apologized.”

“And my body accepts your apology.” Miller swipes his stick through the air and Clarke can feel adrenaline beginning to course through her veins. “Let’s begin.”

The bells signaling that night is near ring through the clearing where they are practicing, and they both stop. Even though Miller was one of the best knights the king had, Clarke’s mother wouldn’t like the fact that she stayed out past her curfew. Clarke lowers her stick and throws it on the ground then grabs her bag of supplies from the nearby tree. No matter how much time she has to practice, it never seems like enough. Once Miller has his helmet back on, he offers to take her bag as they head back to the safety of the castle walls.

The two of them begin their walk back towards the castle, and Clarke can feel the weight of her seeming imprisonment begin to fall back on her shoulders. Once a month, she’s allowed outside the palace to gather supplies, but if there’s been any sign of the enemy, her mother will not send anyone, let alone her. The times she hasn’t been allowed out of the castle made her feel as if she was a prisoner in her own home, although others are allowed to leave the grounds.

“The king has set a curfew for everyone that is not a knight,” Miller explains as they break through the treeline. The bells are still ringing, and the sun dips lower towards the horizon. “So, if I were you, my lady, I would make sure to be extra careful during your nightly wanderings.”

“Nightly wanderings? I have no idea what you’re talking about, Miller.” Clarke tilts her head to the side, trying to play ignorant, but a smile breaks out onto her face.

“Right, no idea.” Miller hoists the bag higher on his shoulder while his other hand rests on his sword. “The king is also said to be walking around at night more as well, so do be cautious.”

Clarke snorts. “Right, the king. And what would Bellamy do to me? Hang me by my toes in the dungeon for walking around the castle at night?”

“Careful, Clarke, he is still your king.” Miller’s voice is low as they reach the path that leads to the castle doors. “It’s to protect you. He’s even ordered the servants not to wander.”

“Well then, my ability to blend in will come in handy tonight when I meet Finn, don’t you agree?”

“Clarke, you will be the death of me one day.”

“Possibly, but, my dear friend, that day is not today.”

The two of them push through the castle doors just as the sun touches the horizon. There’s already knights waiting to lock them, and a voice rings from down the hall, telling everyone that curfew will be within an hour. Clarke takes her bag from Miller and makes her way to her mother’s workroom. The candles have been lit even though there’s still sunlight coming in the windows, and Clarke’s mother is standing in front of her shelves that are filled with her medicinal supplies.

“I’m back, mother.” Clarke crosses the room and hands her mom the bag of plants.

“Oh, darling, I was beginning to worry.” Her mother takes the bag from her and kisses her cheek.

“I was in the castle before the sun passed the horizon, you don’t need to worry, mama.”

“I know, but be sure to remember the curfew that Bellamy has implemented, I don’t want you wandering when there’s a possibility of a Polisean lurking around.”

“Yes, mother. I will turn in for the night.”

“Goodnight, darling.” Clarke’s mother kisses her forehead.

“Goodnight, mama.”

As Clarke starts towards her chambers, she sees that the torches were lit, and they cast an orange glow against the cold stones. At night, the building takes on an ominous appearance that both intrigues Clarke and terrifies her. She’s been wandering at night since she was old enough to realize that the only monsters lurking in the dark corners were the ones that her mind could come up with. Once people realize that there’s nothing to be scared of, hiding in the darkness becomes easier.

When Clarke slips into her room, she is not surprised to find that her handmaid, Harper, has already prepared her bath and placed another dress out for her to wear. By now, Harper has memorized Clarke’s schedule for her late-night wanderings, and Clarke silently thanks the other girl as she takes off her gathering dress and gets into the water. Harper even knew that the curfew wouldn’t be enough to stop her.

As she begins to scrub the dirt off her body, she notices that fresh bruises are forming from her sparring match with Miller, but she smiles at them because she knows she’s doing better than what she had been. Although Clarke wishes she could stay in the water for longer, she knows that she’s supposed to meet Finn in the South Tower soon. For a second, she wonders if the new curfew would mean that their weekly meetings will change, but the pull of walking through the halls is enough to pull her out of the water and get her dress on.

When she’s ready, she checks the hallway before disappearing into the shadows. Since she began her nightly wandering, she’s never run into another soul, not even the knights on duty, and she’s come to enjoy the silence and stillness that comes with the dark. During the day, there are hundreds of people moving around, shouting in the courtyard, and the ring of metal on metal as the soldiers practice, but at night, there’s nothing. With the curfew, she expects to see more knights walking around but, still, there’s no one.

Moonlight streams in through the windows, and when Clarke looks, the sky is clear of any clouds. She continues moving through the hallways, but just before she turns the corner that leads to the South Tower, voices stop her. Clarke presses herself against the wall, using the shadows to try and conceal her body. Miller had told her that the knights would be the only ones to walk around the castle and it’s perimeters, so she wasn’t exactly surprised that she finally ran into someone tonight. As she tilts her head towards the voices, she realizes that it’s a girl and a guy, not knights.

“What about the curfew?” The girl asks.

“You’re in safe hands.” The guy’s voice is deep, and it’s a voice that Clarke would recognize no matter what. He says something else that makes the girl laugh, a sharp laugh that rings in Clarke’s ears, but she cannot hear anything else Bellamy may be saying.

The footsteps stop and, despite her better judgment, Clarke looks around the corner to see what’s happening. What she sees causes heat to rise to her face. The girl presses against the wall, and her hands are being held above her head while the man leans into her. King Bellamy’s black hair has grown out and hangs over his ears, but his skin is still the golden color that she’s always been intrigued by. The king shifts and begins trailing kisses down the other girl’s throat, and the girl sighs. There’s a voice in Clarke’s head telling her to look away, that what she’s seeing isn’t supposed to be seen, but she can’t move from her spot.

Bellamy’s body presses into the girl, and the thought of how another body would feel against her enters Clarke’s mind without her permission. When the king’s head dips lower towards the girl’s collarbone, Clarke tears her eyes away from the sight and forces herself to turn around and head towards one of the servant halls. Thankfully the servants were also told to follow the curfew, so there was no chance of Clarke running into a maid before reaching the South Tower.

There have been whispers over the years about the king wandering the halls at night to try and hide his activities, and then there’s been others about him liking the solitude of the night, which Clarke can understand. She was never sure about which one she should believe if she should believe any of it, but now she’s more inclined to think the first.

As she reaches the South Tower, the image of the king and the girl is still seared into her eyelids, and Clarke can’t seem to get rid of it. As she enters the center of the tower, Finn is nowhere to be seen. Clarke can’t help the pang in her chest at the fact that she won’t be able to see Finn tonight, but as she turns to leave, someone appears in the hallway.

“Finn.” Clarke smiles as he walks towards her. “I thought that you might have been assigned patrol.”

“I have been assigned to the patrol on the east side of the castle, but Monty said he would cover for me for a little while.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Clarke asks as Finn grabs her hand and brings it to his lips.

“My lady, you are worth it. Now, how was the visit outside the walls?”

Clarke grins. “Wonderful.”

The two of them walk along the covered parapet as Clarke tells Finn about her time outside of the castle. As a knight, he patrols the grounds surrounding the castle, much farther than Clarke has ever traveled, so Clarke knows that what she may be telling him isn’t new to him, but he seems to like hearing her talk about it.

“When this war is over, where would you want to go?”

“Can I choose anywhere?”

“Of course.”

“Shallow Valley.” A soft smile plays on Clarke’s lips as she thinks of it.

“A beautiful place.” A low, deep voice comes from around the corner, and Clarke and Finn stop walking. King Bellamy appears out of the shadows, and the memory from earlier resurfaces, causing heat to rise to Clarke’s face. “I’ve no doubt you would enjoy it, Clarke.”

Finn lets go of Clarke’s hand and bows at the king. “Your Majesty.”

“Your Majesty.” Clarke curtsies and tries not to look directly at the king. Not only did she witness his earlier tryst, but as a lady, she is not supposed to be wandering around with a man without a chaperone, even if he is a knight. _Though_ , she thinks, _the king cannot possibly say anything without contradicting himself_.

“Collins, if I am not mistaken, you are meant to be patrolling the east side of the castle.”

Finn’s face pales, and Clarke feels a pang in her chest for the king having caught him. “Yes, your Majesty. I will head there now.”

“Yes, you should.” Finn bows and turns on his heel to walk towards the east side of the castle. Bellamy watches him as he turns the corner then his gaze moves to Clarke. She knows that the king’s eyes are brown, but with the flicker of the light behind her, his eyes look as if they’re on fire. “Come, I’ll walk you back to your chamber.”

Clarke nods then falls into step with the king. Due to her mother’s position in the castle, Clarke has had more opportunities to see the king outside of his usual appearances, like when he gives a speech or participates in any events that may be held. Though she wouldn’t consider them friends, their relationship is more casual than what it should be given his status as her king. She can even get away with calling him by his first name.

“How was your trip gathering supplies today?”

“It was lovely,” the corners of Clarke’s mouth turn upwards. “It always is.”

“Yes, I must agree.” Bellamy smiles slightly. “And your training with Miller?” Clarke stops walking and gapes at the king who chuckles. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“I can’t believe he told you.”

“Well, in his defense, I did threaten to hang him by his toes in the dungeon if he didn’t.”

“That scoundrel!” Clarke huffs and continues walking. “Asking me to watch where I hit, I should’ve hit him harder,” she grumbles, and it makes Bellamy laugh. It’s a deep, rumbling laugh that makes Clarke smile.

“How long have you been practicing?”

“I convinced Miller to teach me the second time he came with me.”

“Of course you did.”

“But, only practicing once every four weeks is not enough when I cannot practice within the castle. My mother would throw both of us into the dungeon should she ever find out.”

“Once every four weeks?” Bellamy stops walking and turns his attention towards her. “Why so little?”

Clarke blinks at him. For some reason, she thought he would’ve known. “Well, since the war started my mother has made it very clear that she doesn’t want me to wander outside of the castle walls, but she understands that she can’t possibly expect me to stay locked up here—”

“I can assure you that you are not locked up here, Clarke. Should you wish to have more time outside, you need only ask.”

“No offense, Bellamy, but I do not believe even you could persuade my mother on her decision.” Clarke shakes her head and keeps walking, causing him to follow her.

“I believe she would be more inclined if I promised you my king’s guard.”

“Your king’s guard?” Clarke turns to look at him. “All for me to go outside?”

“Should you ever wish to, yes.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Clarke is unsure what to make of the king’s offer, but if he’s willing to help her get outside more, then she will not refuse it. “But who would protect you?”

“My lady, I would be there to protect you. Though, from what Miller has told me, I’m not sure you will need protection for much longer.”

“Don’t worry, my king, I’ll make sure to protect you.” Clarke teases, and Bellamy laughs again.

“I feel safer already.”

When the two of them reach her chamber, the king kisses the back of her hand, and the image from earlier comes back into her mind. She can’t bring herself to look him in the eyes as she bids him goodnight and walks into her room.

“And, Clarke,” he calls, and she turns back to look at him, “please be more careful about how you wander about the castle. Even a knight can be called into question.”

“But no one dares question the king, right?” Clarke tilts her head to the side, and she can see a look of understanding cross the king’s face. “I would say you need to be more careful, too, your majesty.”

Clarke closes the door and has to bite back a laugh. She slips out of her dress and into her nightgown then climbs under the covers. The events of the night play through her mind, and she can’t seem to make it stop. The king and the other girl, Finn, the king’s offer of giving her more freedom, it all blends together as she closes her eyes, and she wills her mind to stop. She focuses on the quietness of the castle and her adventures outside then, eventually, the silence lulls her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins! I'm not entirely sure how I feel about the way they talk, but I'm nearly done with this story so I can't exactly go back and change it lol but let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets her wish

The sound of the bells ringing from the courtyard is muffled by the pillow that Clarke has placed over her head to try and make them go away. _It seems as though the king wants his people in bed early and up early_. A knock comes from the other side of her door and Clarke groans.

“My lady, the king has called an urgent gathering. Your mother sent me to get you ready.” Harper’s soft voice carries through the thick wood and Clarke sighs, moving the pillow off her head and throwing it on the floor.

“You may come in, Harper.”

The door creaks open and Harper walks in silently. “I’m sorry for having woke you.”

“You didn’t, Harper,” Clarke gives the other girl a soft smile then yawns. “Those wretched bells did.” Harper smiles as she moves towards the bed with a dress. “Do you know why the king has called a gathering?”

“There has been whispers about the enemy finally making a move onto the king’s lands, though I do not know how right they are.”

“So I wonder if this means that there will actually be fighting.” Her mind drifts to Miller and Finn, then Murphy, Monty, and Jasper. Even Bellamy. All of the knights she’s befriended and her king. The war started a year ago, but it was mostly threats and spies being sent to gather intel on the kingdom, but neither side has rallied their forces and marched to the other. _Though_ , she thinks, _it was always a matter of time, wasn’t it?_

“Clarke?” Harper’s voice breaks through Clarke’s thoughts and she turns to look at the other girl. 

“I’m sorry, Harper, what did you say?”

“I said that you have less bruises this time.” Harper motions towards the shoulder that her nightgown has slipped off of. “I take it the lessons are going well?”

“Really well, actually.” Clarke smiles as she stands and Harper helps her take off her gown. “Though Miller cannot seem to keep his mouth closed when it comes to the king.”

“The king knows about your training?” Harper’s eyes go wide as saucers. “Surely you joke.”

“I wish I were.” Clarke sighs as her dress is slid on. “But Bellamy promised not to tell my mother, so he seems to understand the situation.”

Harper is silent for a moment and Clarke looks into her mirror to try and look at the other girl’s face. Her eyebrows are knitted together and her lips are pressed into a thin line. “You and the king have a very weird relationship.”

“Very weird indeed.” Clarke’s mind drifts back to the night before and how she could go from feeling as if she could call him Bellamy to calling him majesty. His words of caution about being with Finn and his willingness to help her gain more freedom. _Which will not happen now_. A dull ache forms in her chest at the thought of her freedom being so close yet ripped away from her before she could ever reach it. “He saw me with Finn last night.”

“What?” Harper’s shocked face finds hers in the mirror. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Finn so scared.” A soft laugh escapes her lips before she can stop it. “But the king didn’t do anything except send him back to his post.”

“But, Clarke, the king saw you without a chaperone. Did he do nothing?”

Clarke shrugs. “He told me to be more careful, but other than that, no, he didn’t.”

The other girl lets out a low whistle as she guides Clarke to her chair in front of her mirror. “Very weird indeed.”

The two of them talk about the things they have to do and Clarke suggests that the two of them should walk around the courtyard together. A smile pulls at the corners of Harper’s lips and it causes Clarke to smile, too. Over the years, she and Harper have become close, close enough, in fact, that she would call her her closest friend. They’ve just settled on a time when the bells begin to ring again and the two of them make their way towards the throne room.

Since everyone was moved into the castle when the first spy was caught, the throne room is nearly full. There’s a crowd of people standing around the throne, so Harper guides Clarke to one of the servants’ hallways that leads to just off the side of the room. When they emerge from behind the tapestry, Clarke’s mother is already standing to the side of the platform, and the king is having a hushed discussion with his advisor, Kane. 

Clarke clears her throat lightly as she reaches her mother’s side and her mother turns to look at her. There’s worry etched into her mother’s face which does nothing for Clarke’s nerves. As the king straightens he catches sight of her and gives her a small smile before turning and taking his throne. Her mother’s arm links with hers and Clarke gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, though she’s not even sure what she’s being reassuring about.

“My people,” Bellamy begins, his deep voice echoing in the room, “I’m sure all of you are wondering why I’ve decided to call you here this morning.” A slight murmur breaks out among the crowd but the king goes on. “It has come to my attention that there has been talk of a Polisean force making its way towards our lands but, I can assure you, that is not the case.”

Clarke’s mother lets out a soft breath, and the king goes on. “However, that does not mean that there is not evil lurking at our borders. So, should anyone wish to journey outside of the castle walls, do not wander further than the crystal lake to the west and the river to the east.”

“You would let us walk around knowing that an enemy is out there?” A man’s voice rises from somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Clarke can see the king’s jaw clench, but it’s subtle and within a second, it’s gone. 

“All of you are capable of making your own decisions. My number one priority is to keep all of you safe but if you wish to journey outside of the castle walls, then I will not stop you. I have set a curfew to try and keep all of you safe, but you are not prisoners here. As I said, should you wish to journey outside the castle walls, do not wander far.”

There is a hum of agreement throughout the crowd and Clarke can feel herself smile. If the king is setting protective boundaries, and has already offered to accompany her himself, then maybe her mother would be more inclined to let her out more. Bellamy says a few closing remarks about how their kingdom is strong and they will not bend so easily to the people of Polis. He gets a roaring round of applause and Clarke marvels at his ability to lift up a crowd. _He may not have wished to be king, but he is very good at it_.

As the crowd dissipates, Clarke has a hard time focusing on what her mother is saying because of the prospect of her being able to leave the castle walls for a second time in the same week. 

“Clarke, do you understand me?”

“Hm?” Clarke blinks a few times at her mother who presses her lips into a firm, thin line.

“I was saying that I want you to bring two escorts with you the next time you collect your supplies.”

“But, mother–”

“No _buts_ , Clarke. This is a difficult time and I want to know you are safe.”

“But there has not been any actual fighting yet. Once that starts you will not send me to collect your supplies, and I do not wish to stay within the walls before then.”

“Clarke—”

“Excuse me, my ladies.” King Bellamy materializes beside them with Kane close to his shoulder. The two women curtsy. “Lady Abby, I was wondering if I could have a word with you.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Clarke’s mother straightens and turns her calculating eyes towards the king. “What is on your mind?”

“Perhaps we should go someplace quieter.” Kane motions towards the door that leads to a separate chamber and Clarke’s mother nods.

“Stay here, Clarke.” 

When she’s about to protest, Bellamy catches her eye and when she looks at him, he winks. The realization that he was making it a point to talk to her mother so soon causes Clarke to smile. She watches as the three of them disappear into the room before turning to find Harper. The other girl is still hovering by the tapestry they had emerged from behind with one of her eyebrows arched upwards in a crescent. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Clarke asks as she joins the girl’s side.

“I just saw the king wink at you, my lady.” Harper gives her an all-knowing smirk. “It seems the two of you have planned something devious.”

“Oh, it’s nothing devious.” Clarke laughs as she links her arm with Harper’s. “I told the king of my wish to go outside more instead of once a month and he offered me his kingsguard to do so. The wink was him telling me that he is handling it now.”

“But who would protect the king?”

“He would come with us.”

“Clarke,” Harper stops walking halfway towards the door that leads to the courtyard and turns, “this is not a normal relationship to have with your king.” The words are barely audible as she whispers them, but Clarke looks around to make sure that no one overheard all the same.

“I have spent a third of my life under his rule, Harper, and during that time I have been around him more than most people. I’ve tended to him when he was sick and I’ve also tended to most of his kingsguard when they were scraped up during their practices. King Bellamy is a good human and his offering to help me get outside more is testament to that. There is nothing weird about it. I stitch him up from time to time and he’s helping me with my mother. That’s all.”

Harper looks around then lets out a long sigh and nods her head. “Yes, my lady.”

Clarke gets the two of them moving towards the courtyard again, assuming that her mother will find her later and tell her whether she’s banned from ever going outside again or that the king succeeded in convincing her. As the two of them walk, they talk about the upcoming fest that the king has been planning with some of their country’s allies. Despite the fact that there hasn’t been any true fighting yet, it’s like a dark cloud that is hovering over everyone’s head. It’s only a matter of time.

“Lady Clarke.” A voice comes from behind the two girls and they turn to look.

“Yes, Murphy?”

“Your mother and the king request your presence.” Murphy smirks at her and she can’t fight back the smile that breaks onto her face.

“Very well.” Turning to Harper, she squeezes her hand. “I’ll see you for dinner, yes?”

“Of course.” Harper curtsies then disappears into the crowd of people.

Clarke turns back to Murphy who is patiently waiting for her. He’s not wearing his armor, but his sword is still hanging off his side and his left hand is resting on it. Clarke smiles at him and he inclines his head before motioning towards the entrance to the castle. The two of them fall into step with one another, and it’s almost as if she can feel Murphy wanting to ask a question.

“Something on your mind?”

“Just how clever you are.” There’s a slight tilt to Murphy’s lips and it makes Clarke smile. 

“Is it so surprising?” 

“I learned a while ago that you’re always full of surprises.”

“And don’t forget it.”

Murphy gives her a bright smile as they push through the doors of the conference room. The king is leaning against the fire mantle while Kane and Abby sit at the dark wooden table. They all look when Clarke and Murphy enter the room, and the smile that the king gives her makes her mind run with excitement.

“Lady Clarke, your majesty.” The knight bows then takes his place next to the door. 

“Thank you, Murphy.” 

“You wished to see me?” Clarke folds her hands in front of her and looks between her mother and the king.

“Oh, Clarke, you know why.” Abby huffs. “You want to go outside so bad you coerced Bellamy to vouch for you? Really.”

“But, mother—”

“I can assure you, Lady Abby, that Clarke did nothing of the sort.” Bellamy pushes off mantle and stands next to the woman. “I thought I would try to repay the kindness she has shown me since my coming into power and I can assure you that she would be in the best hands. You know the knights in my king’s guard, and you know they have the utmost respect for you and Clarke.”

“It’s true, ma’am,” Murphy clears his throat from his position. “We would never let anything happen to her.” 

Clarke watches as her mother’s lips press into a thin line. Lady Abby has treated many knights over the years, but there’s a few she’s come to care for and all of them are in Bellamy’s guard. Murphy, Miller, Monty, and Jasper specifically. It’s one of the reasons why she chose Miller to be her escort for when she goes to get supplies. 

“Clarke, I know you will never let up if I do not agree to this so, I am willing to allow this—”

“Oh, mother—”

“ _But_ , you have to promise me that you will not leave King Bellamy’s sight, or any of the knights’. Do you understand?”

“Of course, mama.”

“Then, I do not see how I could go against my King’s, or my daughter’s, wishes.” Lady Abby sighs deeply. “You may go.”

“Thank you.” Clarke crosses the room and wraps her mother up into a hug. “I promise to be on my best behavior.”

“Somehow, I doubt that, my dear.” 

“She will be well looked after, Lady Abby, that I can assure you.” Kane smiles from across the table. “And, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe that today is supposed to be much more accommodating than yesterday.”

“And, my lady,” Bellamy steps forward and looks at Clarke, “I believe my men could use a lesson in what they can and cannot eat while in the forest. If you’d be so inclined.”

Clarke smiles at the king. “Of course, your majesty.” 

“Then it’s settled, we shall leave within the hour.”

Excitement hums throughout Clarke’s body and she can’t help the smile that plasters itself on her face. For so long she’s wished to go outside more and all it took was a walk with the king to get it. _I’ll have to remember that_.

“We will be waiting for you at the gates, my lady.” Bellamy bows slightly and Clarke curtsies.

“I shall go get ready.” Clarke turns back to her mother. “Is there any other supplies you need, mother?”

“No, I believe I have everything. But be sure to remember to dress for the weather, it’s beginning to grow colder.”

“Yes, mother.” Clarke places a kiss on her mother’s cheek. “I’ll see you at dinner.” Clarke says her goodbyes to Kane and Murphy then makes her way to her room. 

Since Harper hadn’t expected Clarke to be leaving so soon there is nothing prepared for her when she reaches her room, but Clarke had made sure that she obtained some dresses that she could put on herself. _I’m going out two days in a row_.

By the time Clarke makes her way to the gates of the palace, King Bellamy and his knights are waiting for her. Miller gives her a knowing smile as she skips her way towards them and it makes her wonder if she’ll be able to convince him to continue her training. Especially since the king already knows. They all bow when she reaches them and she grins.

“If I didn’t know any better, Clarke, I would say you’re excited to get out of the castle.”

“Good thing you do know better, Miller.” Clarke teases as she grabs ahold of the saddle. “I can’t wait to get outside of these walls.”

“And continue your training?” Bellamy tilts his head to the side and looks at her. Clarke can feel her face heat up as she looks over at him. 

“Possibly.” Clarke slides her eyes towards Miller. “If my teacher feels up to the challenge.” She can feel her muscles aching as she pulls herself up into the saddle.

“I guess we shall see, my lady.” Miller gives her a wicked smile before heading towards his own horse. 

“Now, where do you wish to see, Clarke?” Bellamy asks as they begin their journey outside the castle walls. 

“Where would you suggest, your majesty?”

Bellamy looks out at the rolling fields and a small smile plays on his lips. “I believe I know of a place.”

The six of them ride along the worn path towards the tree line and Clarke lets her mind wonder. The sun is out today, but it doesn’t bring as much warmth as it usually does. Her mother had been right, it is getting colder. Clarke closes the cloak tighter around her and pulls her hood on. The feeling of being outside is like no other, and it’s almost like she can feel herself being called by the wilderness. Before her mind can wander any further, Bellamy calls for everyone to stop and Clarke looks around.

“Lady Clarke has kindly offered to teach all of you what you can and cannot eat while doing your patrols through the woods. I expect all of you to pay attention and remember what you are taught today.” Bellamy looks at Clarke and inclines his head. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you.” Clarke smirks then slides off her horse and the rest of them follow suit. “I want all of you to look around and gather anything that may seem appealing to you. Do _not_ eat them but bring them to me and we’ll see what kind of damage you would do to yourself. Also, keep your gloves on in case you pick up something that can give you a rash.”

The knights nod then break away from the group and start their search for any berries they can find. Clarke doesn’t expect Bellamy to venture off as well, but he smiles and walks in his own direction. She distinctly remembers her mother going through a quick lesson about what berries he should look out for, should any host try to poison him, but it seems as if he’s determined to do this with his men.

Clarke stays by the horses but it doesn’t take long for the knights and Bellamy to come back with a handful of berries each. Jasper reachers her first and holds out his hand and there’s a group of reddish-purple clustered berries resting in his palm. 

“I thought these looked pretty.” Jasper bounces on the balls of his feet and smiles. “Can I eat them?”

“You could, if they were ripe.” Clarke picks up one of the berries. “When they’re ripe, they will be completely purple.” She holds up the berry for everyone else to see. “They look similar to blackberries, so these are okay to eat. Now, who’s next?”

Murphy walks up with his hand open. “Will these kill me?”

“No, but they will give you a terrible stomach ache.” Clarke holds up the bright red berry. “This is Rubrum Baca. Not clever, but the ones who cataloged these plants were not out to make things sound pretty.”

Miller and Monty both walk up together and Clarke has to fight an eye roll at Miller’s smirk. He’s holding a handful of Belladonna and she knows that he knows what they are because she told him so. She turns to Monty who’s holding a handful of bright white berries and she smiles.

“Pureflower.” She picks up one of them and pops it into her mouth. “Now, these can be dangerous if you eat too many of them but a handful or two would be fine.”

Monty grins then puts one into his mouth too. “They’re very sour.”

“Yes, but they won’t kill you.”

“What about mine?” Miller asks and this time, Clarke does roll her eyes. 

“Miller, you know that this is Belladonna.” Clarke turns him towards the group with his hand still held out. “Eat this, and you die. Best way to remember is that it’s shiny and black.” The king makes no move to walk towards her with any berries he may have picked, so she moves on to the next part of the lesson. “Okay, now I want you all to go pick something you _believe_ to be safe to eat.” 

All of the knights nod their heads then turn back to walk through the trees again. Bellamy doesn’t move to follow this time though, and when most of the men are out of earshot he walks towards her.

“I guess that just leaves me.” 

“Let’s see.” Clarke motions towards his hand and doesn’t miss the smile that pulls at the corners of his lips before he opens it. Sitting in his palm is a deep purple flower with white tips. _It’s beautiful_.

“Something to commemorate your first, free day outside of the walls.” 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Clarke smiles as she looks down at the flower.

“Clarke,” Bellamy says as he picks the flower up with his other hand then tucks it behind her ear, “you seem to call me majesty when you believe I am doing you a favor or being nice, but I believe we’ve reached a point where you can forgo the whole majesty thing altogether.”

“Are you asking me to only call you by your name? Wouldn’t that be scandalous if someone were to overhear?” Clarke tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow. She’s only ever called him by his name when it was the two of them.

“My lady, scandalous is being caught in the hallway at night when you believed it to be deserted.” At first, Clarke believes he’s talking about her and Finn, but the slight red tint on his cheekbones makes her realize that he’s talking about himself. “But the choice is entirely up to you.”

“Does this mean I still have to curtsey?” Clarke teases and a smile spreads across his face.

“I do have to keep up appearances.”

Clarke lets out a soft laugh and nods her head. “Yes, I suppose you do.” Bellamy smiles at her and it’s a bright smile that lights up his face. She doesn’t believe she’s ever seen anything more stunning. 

“But aside from the occasional bow, we have an agreement? First names from now on?” His eyes are bright as he looks at her.

“Yeah, we have an agreement, Bellamy.” Clarke keeps smiling and Bellamy gives her a boyish grin that makes him seem years younger. Like when he first became king. She’s the age he was when he first took the throne and even though the years have been kind to him, she can see the impact his earlier experiences have had on him.

Before either of them can say anything else, the knights come back to where they are and Clarke steps back from Bellamy so she can look at the berries. Monty and Jasper had blueberries while Murphy and Miller both had blackberries. _At least they know the basics_. After a round of questions, the six of them continue on their path through the woods, but Clarke opts to walk instead of ride. She likes feeling the soft dirt under her boots and being able to touch some of the plants she walks by. 

Eventually, she notices two sticks out of the corner of her eye and she grins as she picks them up, twirling one around as she looks at Miller.

“Care to pick up where we left off, Miller?”

“I believe I’m not fully recovered from yesterday.”

“I thought you said the two of you worked on blocking?” Monty asks and Miller shrugs.

“She’s faster than I expected.”

“I’ll be your sparring partner.” Murphy gives her a wicked grin as he slides off his horse. “I believe Miler may have been holding back.”

“I hope not,” Clarke glances at Miller before looking back towards Murphy. “I would be very hurt if he was.”

“Well, lets see what you’ve learned.” Murphy takes his helmet off and unhooks his sword from his side as Clarke hands him one of the sticks. “Then maybe we can upgrade you to actual, wooden swords.”

“Don’t go easy on me, Murphy.” Clarke smiles as she twirls her stick again. Murphy smirks at her and she can feel the rush of excitement that usually comes before she fights. She takes a deep breath and lets it consume her as Murphy takes a step towards her.

He steps forward, she steps back. He lunges, she dodges. She realizes that he’s playing with her, and it draws a laugh from deep within her throat. She makes the first move by raising her stick up, which Murphy easily blocks, but he doesn’t expect her to kick out at him.

“You kicked me.” Murphy looks at her, his eyes wide. 

“You’re wearing armor.” Clarke says simply but she can see something flash behind Murphy’s eyes. 

“You fight dirty.”

“I’m just having fun.”

Murphy gives her a wicked smile. “Well then, let’s have some fun.”

Clarke isn’t expecting him to launch himself at her, but that’s exactly what he does. Despite herself, she yelps before spinning out of the way. She can hear someone swear behind her, but she can’t take the time to figure out who it may be. Murphy comes after her again but this time, she stays where she is and meets his ‘sword’ head on with hers. He’s stronger than her, but Miller’s voice echos in her ears. _“Remember, use their weight against them._ ” She pushes and Murphy takes a couple of steps back. 

“Murphy, she is not a knight.” Miller’s voice is drowned out by the pounding in Clarke’s ears, but she can hear the edge to it.

Murphy ignores his friend’s comment and starts towards Clarke again. She’s watched the knights practice in the courtyard before and she knows how brutal they can be even if they’re practicing with one another. She expects Murphy’s move before it comes and she blocks it, but she isn’t expecting him to push her back so hard. 

Clarke stumbles backwards and her back hits a tree that she couldn’t see. She can hear Bellamy shout something, but she’s too focused on Murphy advancing towards her that she doesn’t try to make out what he may have said. When Murphy raises his stick, Clarke twists out of the way and can hear him growl when it makes contact with the tree. 

When she turns around, Murphy is walking towards her again and she decides to face him head on. She digs her right foot into the ground then pushes off it, Murphy isn’t expecting her surge of power when their sticks collide and it causes him to stumble backwards. His foot catches on a stone and he falls back, landing with a hard thud on the ground. Clarke stands over him and places the tip of her stick under his chin. When he offered to spar with her, she didn’t think he would come after her like he did.

“If I didn’t know any better, Murphy, I would say you actually wanted to hurt me.” Her voice is steady as she speaks, but the pounding in her chest is evidence of how scared she had been. 

“Of course not, Clarke.” He reaches up and pushes the tip of the stick away from his face. “I just wanted to have some fun. My apologies for worrying you.”

Clarke stares at him for a beat before reaching down to help him up. “Did I do well enough to practice with wooden swords now?”

“I don’t believe there was any doubt that you were ready for that,” Bellamy appears at their sides, a dark look in his eyes. “But, Murphy, learn to reign in your temper.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Murphy bows towards his king then turns back to Clarke. “My apologies again, my lady.”

“It’s okay, Murphy, I did kick you.”

“And, Clarke, please don’t kick my knights.” Bellamy gives her a look that makes her smile.

“Yes, sir, Bellamy.” Her smile widens at being able to use his actual name and she notices Murphy’s eyes widen as she does so. Thankfully he doesn’t say anything, and Bellamy only laughs.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s continue to our destination.”

“And where might that be?”

“You’ll see.” Bellamy winks at her and, suddenly, excitement courses through her veins once again but this time it’s for an entirely different reason.

Clarke opts to ride her horse this time, but it doesn’t keep her from looking at everything around her. She doesn’t know how long they’ve been traveling when she can hear the rush of water somewhere off in the distance. She looks over at Bellamy, but he’s already smiling at her. She turns back to the path in front of her and urges her horse forward, running towards the sound. 

The air nips at her cheeks and makes her eyes sting, but when she breaks through the tree line and sees the waterfall, it’s all worth it. The Goddess’ Drop is something she had only ever seen from her window, and only heard about from the few people who had seen it up close. The spray from the rushing water causes a fine rainbow to appear and Clarke is mesmerized by it.

The Goddess’ Drop got its name because of how far it reaches into the sky and at some points of the year there’s supposedly a bunch of hanging vines with flowers that seem to glow in the moonlight. As Clarke looks around she can see the flowers are still closed, but with the sun sinking lower in the sky she wonders if she could convince Bellamy to stay until the moon comes out. 

There’s a chorus of hoof beats behind her as they rest of them break onto the shore, and Clarke turns around to smile at the king.

“Bellamy, it’s beautiful.” 

“I’m glad you think so. I thought it was time that you finally saw what I had talked about.” 

“Is it true about the flowers?” Clarke’s eyes go wide as she turns back to the hanging flowers. “Do they really seem as if they glow?”

“It is. They do.” Bellamy maneuvers his horse to her side. “But I’m afraid we can’t stay long enough to see them.”

“Bellamy, if we can’t stay tonight then I’ll never get to see them.” 

“If your mother finds out that I let you stay outside until nightfall it won’t matter that I’m the king because she’ll kill me!”

“Then she won’t have to know.” Clarke says simply, but one of the knights laugh behind her.

“So, what do you have planned?” Jasper questions and Clarke gives him a bright smile. 

“We’ll return to the castle, I’ll let my mother know I’m back, I’ll have dinner with Harper, then after my mother turns in for the night, we’ll meet outside and travel back together.”

“Clarke, I’m not so sure—” Bellamy begins, but Clarke looks at him. He knows she’ll just travel back to the waterfall herself now that she can get there, so Clarke knows that he can’t exactly tell her no. “ _Fine_ ,” Bellamy sighs. “You are impossible.” 

“But you have to admit, my king, I do keep things interesting.” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows and it draws a sharp laugh from the king. 

“I don’t think any of us can deny that.” Bellamy concedes and Clarke can hear a chorus of mumbled agreements.

They all start back towards the castle and even though there’s a twinge in Clarke’s chest about leaving, she keeps reminding herself that she’ll be back within a few hours. Since Bellamy’s curfew is right at sunset, her mother should be in her room as the last bell sounds. 

When the castle comes into view, Clarke notices a carriage with red and blue banners waving in the light breeze just as the trumpets sound for Bellamy. _Poliseans_. The King’s back straightens and his jaw ticks as he looks at the people at his gates. 

“Jasper, Monty, get Clarke back into the castle.”

“Yes, sir.” The two knights say in unison.

“Miller, Murphy, you’re with me. We need to greet our guests.” Without a look back, Bellamy and his knights start down the path towards the castle. 

Clarke knows what this could mean, and she’s not happy about it. As the king and the two knights begin to get smaller and smaller, the sun sinks down towards the horizon even more. _I’m not going back to the waterfall_. 

“ _Clarke_.” Jasper’s voice tears Clarke out of her head and she turns to look at him. “We need to get you back into the castle.”

“The longer we stay out here the more suspicious it will look.” Monty chimes in and while she knows that they’re right, the dreadful feeling of being locked inside the castle walls for another night threatens to suffocate her.

She says nothing but nods her head once which seems to be enough for the two boys because they begin their journey along the dirt path. The ride is quiet and when they reach the castle doors, they are opened with a shout and closed the same. Someone takes Clarke’s horse to the stables while Jasper and Monty escort her to her room.

She thanks the two of them and closes the door, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. She had a glimpse of freedom and within a second it was taken away from her. At least, that’s how she sees it. Harper arrives almost instantly with dinner and the two girls eat while Clarke listens to the castle gossip she hasn’t been caught up on, but she doesn’t say much. 

It feels almost as if Clarke can feel the outside calling to her and as a result she tells Harper that she’s going to turn in early tonight, though the other girl doesn’t seem to believe her. However, Harper still helps Clarke out of her dress and into her nightgown before bidding her goodnight. _I only have to wait a couple of hours_. Clarke slides into bed with paper and charcoal, attempting to recreate the beautiful things she’s seen during her day out. _Just a couple of hours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course once she finds out where the waterfall is, people can’t possibly expect her to stay put. I mean...glowing flowers? Sign me up lol
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to the waterfall

Clarke waits an hour and a half after the curfew begins to change out of her nightgown and grab her cloak from her wardrobe. The moonlight comes and goes because of the increased number of clouds in the sky, but Clarke welcomes it. When she’s sure she’s gathered everything she needs, Clarke cracks her door open slightly and checks the hall. As usual, there’s not another soul in sight. 

She closes her door gently, then begins her quiet sprint towards one of the servant staircases. With a castle as large as this one, there are many passageways and stairways that no one bothers to use. The servants are not meant to be seen or heard, and that’s how they move about the castle.

The temperature has dropped considerably since she returned earlier, and Clarke tightens her cloak around herself as she makes her way to the stables.  _ Just a little bit further _ . The dirt gives away to mud, and soon, Clarke has to pull her feet from the mud as she reaches her horse. 

“Hey, girl.” Clarke coos as she ducks into her horse’s stall. “Let’s go for another ride.” Clarke gathers her saddle and begins preparing her horse. She’s nearly done when someone speaks.

“My lady, don’t you know that it’s dangerous to be walking around at night?” Clarke jumps at the voice and turns around, face to face with a smirking Bellamy. “You should’ve asked Collins to accompany you.”

“He would not have agreed to bring me outside of the walls.” Clarke turns back to her horse and continues her work. “And I am perfectly capable of finding my way back to the falls.”

“I do not doubt your ability, what I question is your complete lack of consideration for your safety.”

“If you’re so concerned about my safety, then you should accompany me.” 

“Clarke,” Bellamy steps forward and places his hand on the horse’s saddle. She looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “You’re not going to stop if I say no, are you?”

“No.” 

“Then,” Bellamy sighs and rubs his hand over his face, “let me get my horse.” As Bellamy starts towards his horse’s stall, Clarke can’t help but smirk at his retreating back.

The two of them wait until they’re outside of the castle gates to get on their horses, but once they do, Clarke can’t stop herself from wanting to go a little bit faster. A smile breaks across her face as she rides, and she can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in her throat. As they reach the treeline, they slow down, and Clarke can see that Bellamy is smiling, too.

“I’m glad to see that you’re happy, but you really must be careful, Clarke.”

“If there was danger, I’m sure you would have told me before we left. I can only assume that the reason why you’re here is that the meeting with the Poliseans went well.” Clarke lifts the hood of her cloak and pulls it tighter around her. 

“If by well you mean they want to take enough men to fill their ranks, then, yes, it went very well.”

“What?” Clarke stops her horse and turns to look at the king. “Ever since you’ve come into power, you’ve done everything you could to make peace with them. This war pointless, but even if they do march on your lands, don’t they know that they won’t win?”

“It’s not that easy, Clarke.” Bellamy sighs and urges his horse forward. “Cage and I may have grown up alongside each other, but he has always been a man who will take what he wants, even if it is freely given to him. But, even then…” Bellamy trails off, and Clarke’s heart goes out to him. The king doesn’t talk about his time before becoming king, but the stories she’s heard make her understand why. “Let’s not talk about such things right now. I believe we have a waterfall to see.”

For the rest of the journey, the two of them do not speak, and Clarke’s mind wanders with what they’ll see once they actually reach the waterfall. As they travel, the sound of the rushing water grows louder, and, like before, Clarke smiles as she urges her horse to go faster, and she can hear Bellamy laugh behind her. 

As she breaks onto the shoreline for the second time that day, Clarke’s breath catches in her chest. The moonlight dances across the running water, and the rainbow from earlier has been replaced by different colored glowing flowers. There’s blue, orange, purple, red, green...all of them casting a reflection on the water as it splashes into the river below it. 

Clarke slides off her horse and makes her way to the water’s edge. She knows it’s too cold for her to actually get into the water, but being so close to the beauty that is The Goddess’ Drop is good enough.  _ For now _ .

“Does it live up to your expectations, my lady?” Bellamy’s voice comes from behind her, and Clarke turns around to face him.

“It’s way more than what I dreamed. Bellamy, it’s beautiful.” Clarke smiles as she turns back to the waterfall. “Thank you for bringing me.”

“You’re welcome. Even if you did force my hand.” Bellamy chuckles. Clarke can hear him moving around on the sand, and when she looks to see what he’s doing, she watches as he picks a glowing blue flower from the water.

“I promise I won’t try to coerce you into anything else, my king.”

“Somehow, I doubt that is a promise that you will be able to keep,” Bellamy smirks as he walks up to her and tucks the glowing lower behind her ear. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me today.” Clarke has to duck her head before Bellamy can see her cheeks turn pink, but she can hear his smile when he speaks.

“You’re welcome, Clarke.” 

When she looks up at him, her heart flips. His already black hair looks impossibly darker, and the different colors that are surrounding them dance across his skin, causing it to change from gold to many different colors. King Bellamy is handsome, any girl within the kingdom could attest to that, but Clarke has never allowed herself to think about him that way.  _ Until now, it seems _ .

“We will not be able to stay long, but would you like to take a walk?” Bellamy gestures down the river, and a small smile makes its way onto Clarke’s face.

“Please.”

Bellamy offers his arm, and she takes it, marveling at how warm he seems despite the chill in the air. As they walk, Clarke can’t stop herself from looking around at everything. The way the water sparkles in the multi-colored light and the bats flying overhead. It’s something that Clarke will probably draw for a long time.

“Can I ask you a question?” Bellamy brings her out of her reverie, and Clarke turns to look at him. 

“Of course.”

“When did you start your night explorations?”

The corners of Clarke’s lips turn upwards. “Ever since I was old enough to separate stories from reality. The castle holds many secrets at night.” She gives Bellamy a knowing look, and she’s rewarded with a blush on his high cheekbones.

“What do you mean by stories?”

“Parents like to tell their children stories of things that lurk in the shadows, and it causes the kids to be scared of the night. When the children are old enough to realize that the monsters they’ve spent their entire lives trying to avoid are only in their heads, they stop being scared of them.”

“And how old were you when you realized this?” 

“I was twelve.”  _ The same time when you became king _ . 

“So, you’ve been roaming about my castle at night for the past six years by yourself?” Bellamy lifts an eyebrow, and Clarke smirks.

“Are you really surprised?”

“No, not really,” Bellamy laughs, and Clarke tightens her grip on his arm.

“Now, I get to ask you a question.”

“Do you?” Bellamy glances at her. 

“It’s only fair.” Clarke shrugs.

“Okay. Ask me anything.”

“Okay,” Clarke bites at her bottom lip as she searches for a question to ask. The memory of catching him the night before resurfaces in her mind, and before she can catch herself, she asks, “why do you roam about your castle at night? Many people have had their suspicions, and I’m inclined to believe them.”

“And what suspicions might that be?”

“Well, the first is that you enjoy the solitude that comes with the night, and the other is that you use it to hide your activities.”

Bellamy barks out a laugh, and it echoes in the open area. “I like to believe that I am open and honest with my people, but what I choose to do behind closed doors—”

“Or supposedly deserted hallways.”

“—then, that is my business.” Bellamy casts a sidelong glance at Clarke, and she can’t help but grin as she sees him fighting back his smile. “Do you have any more questions for me?”

“You never answered why you walk around at night.”

“No. I suppose I didn’t.” A sharp breeze cuts through the air, and Clarke stops walking to huddle into her cloak. Without a word, Bellamy releases her hand and takes off his, wrapping it around her shoulders. “Better?”

“Much.” Clarke grabs the edges and pulls it around her tighter. It smells like smoke and pine.

“The truth is, I like seeing my home when it’s quiet. I’ve had enough yelling, fighting, and noise to last me a lifetime.”

Clarke only nods as she retakes Bellamy’s arm, and they begin their walk along the riverbank. The king’s past is one many people talk about, but none of them seem to know the full story. What is known, however, is that the king grew up on these lands until one day, his step-father gave him to the Poliseans. After that, what happened becomes clouded to everyone except the man they talk about, but there’s speculation. 

“Are you talking about what you experienced before you took the throne?”

“I do not wish to ruin this lovely walk with talk about my troubled past.” Bellamy pats her hand that rests at his elbow. “But maybe another time.” The sound of bats flying overhead catches his attention, and he turns to look at her. “Come, we should go home.”

Bellamy guides her back to their horses and, with one last look towards the waterfall and its glowing flowers, Clarke takes the king’s offered hand as he helps her onto her horse. There is a very good chance that Clarke will not be able to see this sight again, but she knows she will never forget it.

They ride in silence, and Clarke listens to all of the creatures of the night and the sound of her horse’s hooves moving over the soft ground. If she could, Clarke would probably choose to stay outside throughout the night just so she could have a memory of it, but walking through the dimly lit forest will have to do. 

The castle rises before them before Clarke is ready to go inside but, then again, she’s never ready. Bellamy calls for one of the guards to put their horses away, and he offers his arm again as he escorts her towards her chamber. The castle isn’t as quiet as it usually is, but Clarke pays it no mind.

“I can only hope that tonight has lived up to your expectations, my lady.” Bellamy stops before her door, and Clarke turns to face him.

“Yes, it has,” Clarke curtises. “Thank you.”

“Clarke, I thought we agreed that when we’re alone, you do not have to bow.”

“It’s not a bow, it’s a curtsy.” Clarke lifts her head as she looks at him and the corners of Bellamy’s mouth tilt up.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” He reaches out and takes her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it. “Would it be too forward of me to ask for you to save me a dance tomorrow?” 

“At the allies feast?” Clarke’s eyebrows rise towards her hairline, and Bellamy nods. “Of course, I will. I still need to repay you for everything that you’ve done for me today.”

“My lady, your smile is repayment enough.”

Clarke can feel her cheeks pink, and he seems sincere enough, but she laughs lightly. “Your majesty, you are a shameless flirt but,” Clarke takes a deep breath and smiles at him, “I look forward to our dance. My mother will undoubtedly have me dancing with every person she deems worthy, so I look forward to the slight reprieve.”

“Then, I shall steal you away for two.” Bellamy smiles, and Clarke can feel her body begin to thrum with excitement. “Tomorrow, Clarke.”

“Tomorrow.” 

Bellamy bows, and Clarke curtsies once more before turning and pushing into her bedroom. Surprisingly, there is another bath that’s been made, and as Clarke begins to undress, she realizes that she still has Bellamy’s cloak wrapped around her. She takes it off and places it on her bed before she slips into the bath, placing the glowing blue flower on the table beside her. 

As she gets ready for bed, Clarke can’t help but think of the night she’s had. Knowing she won’t be able to sleep, she grabs some blank piece of paper and her charcoal and begins drawing for the second time. She places the flower on her bedside table, next to the one Bellamy had given her only a few hours before and draws them. Then she draws the waterfall, followed by the river and the moon. 

Clarke isn’t sure how long she stays up and recreates the views she’s experienced, but as she goes, something else begins to take shape on the page. His sharp jawline takes shape first, followed by his curly black hair and eyes. King Bellamy’s face forms on the page, and Clarke finds herself wanting to make sure every detail is right.

Satisfied with how it looks, Clarke places her drawings on the table and blows out the candles she was using. The fire is beginning to dwindle, but it’s not cold enough for it to be a problem. Yet, Clarke finds herself pulling Bellamy’s cloak towards her and placing it over her blankets. As she falls asleep, it’s to the sound of the crackling fire and the smell of the outdoors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s taking a lot in me to not post all the chapters I have so far, but I think 2 in one day is pretty good lol
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a feast!

The sunlight is streaming through the open curtains that Clarke forgot to close the night before, and Clarke wakes to the sound of more voices in the courtyard than she’s heard in a while. She knows she stayed up late into the night, but she didn’t think it would be late enough to where she would not want to get out of bed when the sun is so high in the sky. A sound catches her attention in the corner of her room, and when she looks, Harper is busy trying to get the mud off the bottom of her dress. 

“Harper, I can get that.” Clarke yawns as the other girl turns to look at her, the corners of her mouth turned into a frown.

“My lady, if your mother were to have come in after you did not appear for breakfast, it would have been a terrible situation.” Harper looks back at the muddy dress. “How did you even manage to do this when you only walk about the castle?”

“I didn’t walk about the castle last night.” Clarke sits up in her bed and pulls her knees to her chest. All of the memories from the day before flit through her mind, and she smiles. “I went to see the glowing flowers at The Goddess’ Drop.”

Harper drops the brush she is holding, and Clarke winces at the wooden object makes contact with the stone floor. “ _Clarke_.” Harper stands and walks towards her, placing her hands on her hips. “Poliseans were just at our doors only hours before, and you still ventured outside the castle walls? Do you have no concern for your safety?”

Clarke ducks her head and smiles as she remembers Bellamy’s exact words. “I wasn’t alone, Harper.”

“Being with Finn is the same as being alone, Clarke, the poor man cannot hold himself against Jasper.”

“Harper,” Clarke laughs, “Finn would not have agreed to bring me outside the walls, let alone all the way to the waterfall.”

Harper tilts her head to the side, understanding dawning on her face as she glances at the cloak lying beside Clarke in the bed. “You went with the king.”

“Yes, I did.” Clarke reaches over to grab the flower from the night before. It’s not glowing anymore, and it’s closed, but Clarke can remember what it looked like easily. “This is a flower from there.”

“Did he give this to you?” Harper reaches out and takes the bud, turning it over in her hand.

“Yes, but it was just floating in the water.” Clarke looks back at her table and picks up the other flower. “He also gave this one to me when we left with his guard.”

“I know it is not my place to say, but I believe the king may fancy you.”

“Oh, Harper,” Clarke waves her hand in the air as she slides out of bed and walks towards her mirror. “Bellamy was just being nice. I’ve seen him with someone he fancies and, believe me, he does not feel that way about me.”

“But, you haven’t denied feeling that way about him.” 

“I have no feelings like that for him.”

“And you’re sure about that?” The tone in Harper’s voice causes Clarke to turn around and look at her handmaid. She’s put down the flower, and she’s holding one of the drawings she did during the night. The one of Bellamy. “I must say, you’ve captured his likeness very well.”

Clarke can feel the heat rise to her cheeks. “I’ve drawn a lot of people over the years, Harper. I was thinking about drawing everyone that went out with me yesterday.”

Harper puts the picture down and moves to stand behind Clarke, taking the brush from her hands and doing it herself. Neither of them say anything, but Clarke looks at her friend’s reflection as she works on her hair. She’s come to know Harper well enough to realize when there’s more she wants to say, but she’s holding back. 

“Will you accompany me to the feast tonight?” 

“What?” Harper stalls her brushing and looks at Clarke in the mirror. 

“The allies feast that Bellamy is holding for the neighboring countries, I would like for you to accompany me to it.”

“I’m afraid I will have work that I will need to attend to, but, even so, I would not have anything to wear.” Harper goes back to brushing, but this time there’s a slight pout on her lips.

“I’m sure a comment from Bellamy or Kane would allow you to have one night to yourself.” Clarke smiles. “And we could find you a dress.”

“I’m afraid we are not the same size.” 

“I didn’t say it would be one of my dresses.” Clarke tries to hide her excitement as she stands and walks towards her wardrobe. As soon as she learned about the allies’ feast, she sent out for a dress to be made for both her and Harper. Without the other girl knowing. She pulls out the box that contains Harper’s dress. “I think this belongs to you.”

“To me?” Harper sets the brush down, and Clarke can see her hands shake slightly as she reaches out to take the box. Harper’s excitement is palpable as she walks towards Clarke’s bed and places the box on it. 

Clarke stands off to the side as her friend slowly opens the box, careful not to tear anything. When she gets through the protective paper, Harper’s mouth forms a wide _o_ as she stares at the dress lying in front of her. Her eyes are wide as she begins to pull the dress from its resting place and holds it up in front of her.

“Do you like it?” Clarke worries at her bottom lip. It’s not as detailed as some of the other dresses they will probably see tonight, but Clarke knows that Harper usually prefers the simpler things, like she does.

“Clarke this is too much,” Harper holds the dress out as she walks towards Clarke. “I cannot possibly accept this.”

“I’m sorry, Harper, but I’m afraid that dress will not fit me. As you said, we are not the same size, and I had this made especially for you.” Clarke walks forward, and she can see tears forming in the other girl’s eyes. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Just like the woman who will be wearing it.” Clarke guides Harper towards the mirror and smiles. “My friend, I think we’re going to have some fun tonight.”

“I think you’re right.” Harper smiles, and the two of them laugh. 

For the rest of the day, the castle is buzzing with activity. Servants are moving up and down the hallways, men moving tables, cooks and their helpers running from the kitchen to the pens. There’s so much going on, that Clarke begins to wonder how Bellamy feels about all of the noise. 

Now, she’s sitting in her mother’s workroom at the table off in the corner. Ever since Clarke’s father died, she’s thrown herself into learning medicine like her mother. It’s rare for a woman to take a man’s job like this, but King Bellamy was adamant about keeping Lady Abby as his healer, despite what some may have said.

Time passes slowly, with the sunlight moving throughout the room as Clarke studies, and on more than one occasion, her mind drifts to the dance tonight. Getting to spend more time with Harper and dancing with Bellamy are the only things she’s looking forward to, and it will help her keep her mind off the fact that she will be unable to wander the halls. 

Thinking of Harper, Clarke remembers that she promised she would talk to Kane or Bellamy, whichever she ran into first, about getting Harper permission to be her company tonight. With a quick comment to her mother, who is steadily categorizing her new plants, Clarke starts down the hall and towards the great hall. 

There are dozens of people bustling around the large room, so many that Clarke is worried she won’t be able to find Kane in the commotion, but she spots both him and King Bellamy on the far side of the room. Clarke gathers up her skirts and starts towards them, careful not to run into anyone carrying a tray or get ran over by boys who are not watching where they are going.

“Your majesty, Sir Kane.” Clarke curtsies, and the two men bow. Bellamy smiles when she looks at him, and Clarke curses herself for getting distracted by it. “I have a favor I would like to ask.”

“What is it, child?” Kane holds his hands behind his back and smiles.

“For the feast tonight, I was wondering if I could have someone accompany me.” Clarke glances between the two of them, and she notices something flash across the king’s face, but she can’t place it. “It’s Harper.”

“Your handmaid?” Kane guesses.

“Yes, sir. She said that she would have work to attend to, but I would love for her to come with me. Harper works very hard, and I believe she would enjoy a night like this one.”

“Well, we’re going to need every available—”

“I’m sure we can spare Harper for one night, Kane.” Bellamy places his hand on the other man’s shoulders. 

Kane nods and smiles kindly at Clarke. “Yes, we can.” Something over her shoulder catches his attention, and his lips press together in a grimace. “I should take care of that. Excuse me, your majesty, my lady.” Kane bows then starts towards a couple of boys roughhousing in the middle of the hall, yelling as he goes.

“I will let people know that Harper shall not be bothered, personally.”

“Thank you, Bellamy.” 

The king smiles as she says his name, and Clarke can feel herself blush slightly. “Do you have everything you need for tonight?”

“Yes, I do.” Clarke folds her hands in front of her as she looks around the hall. “When is everyone supposed to be arriving?”

“Just before sunset.” Bellamy clasps his hands behind his back and walks towards the large fireplace, causing Clarke to follow after him. “Hopefully, after tonight, we can put an end to this war.”

“Do you believe it will happen?”

Bellamy shrugs as he looks into the fire, the light of the flames causing his golden skin to glow. “I don’t know.”

“But you do not know for sure.” Without thinking about her actions, Clarke reaches out and places her hand on his arm, but once she realizes what she’s doing, she draws it away quickly. _You’re not supposed to touch your king without his permission_. Bellamy turns to look at her, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

“I look forward to our three dances tonight.”

“I thought it was two?” Clarke’s eyebrow arches into a crescent, and Bellamy’s smile widens.

“I’ve just done another favor for you, so the number of dances has risen.”

“Scoundrel!” Clarke laughs. “And here I thought you agreed to help Harper out of the kindness of your heart.”

“I did,” Bellamy nods, “but if I can get another dance with you then I would like to.”

Clarke takes a moment to look at her king. In the sunlight, she can see that his eyes are made of various shades of brown and the light freckles that are adorning his skin. _They darken in the summertime_. 

“Are you—”

“Your majesty,” Murphy appears a few feet from them and bows. “Lady Clarke.”

“Sir Murphy.” Clarke curtsies then looks between the two men. “I must get back to my mother. Thank you again, Bellamy.”

“You’re very welcome.” Before Clarke can turn, Bellamy takes her hand and kisses the back of it. “I shall see you tonight.”

Heat rises to Clarke’s cheeks as she inclines her head, then she turns on her heel and starts back towards her mother’s workroom. There’s still a few hours until the festivities are supposed to begin, but Clarke is finding it very hard to concentrate on the pages in front of her when all she can think about is dancing with the king.

Harper appears in Clarke’s chamber two hours before the first guests are to start arriving, and the two of them begin getting ready. Even as the sun starts to dip lower in the sky, the sounds from the day never stop. Just as they’re finishing up, they can hear the horns sound announcing the arrival of one of the allies. 

“Can you see which one it is?” Harper asks as Clarke looks out the window.

“It’s Lord Emerson. I can see his red and white flags.”

“Is Lord McCreary in yet?”

“Not yet, but I can see someone coming down the path now.” Clarke walks back from the window and leans into her mirror as she pinches her cheeks. “McCreary puts me on edge, so try to stay away from him and his men at all costs tonight if you can, Harper.”

“Yes, my lady.” Clarke watches as Harper smoothes out the front of her dress, and she smiles.

“You look beautiful.”

“All because of you, Clarke.” Harper smiles down at her dress. “This dress is wonderful.”

“Harper, clothes do not make a person beautiful just as a crown does not make a person a good ruler. What makes them both beautiful and good is their heart and what they are like when all of the fineries are stripped away.” Clarke smiles at her father’s memory. 

“I shall remember that.” 

The horns sound again with the arrival of their second ally, and Clarke holds her arm out for Harper. “We should get to the hall before my mother seeks us out.”

“Let’s.” 

As the two of them make their way from the bedchamber and into the hall, Clarke can feel her body begin to thrum with excitement. Her mother descends upon them as soon as they near the doors to the hall, giving Clarke and Harper each a hug.

“The two of you look lovely,” Lady Abby beams. “Harper, I hope the dress is to your liking.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harper nods. “I adore it.”

“Good.” Someone calls for Lady Abby from somewhere in the crowd, and Clarke’s mother smiles. “I will find you later, darling, because I have some people I would like for you to meet.”

“Yes, mother.”

Clarke and Harper turn back towards the opening to the hall, and with one last squeeze to her friend’s arm, Clarke propels them into the room. It’s filled with people from different places, and the lords from the neighboring lands are seated with Bellamy at the table in front of the fireplace. His eyes seem to fall on her as soon as hers find him, and he winks.

“Shameless flirt, indeed,” Clarke mumbles under her breath, and Harper turns to look at her.

“Hm?”

“Clarke.” Monty and Jasper walk up and bow. “You must be Harper.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Harper curtsies along with Clarke, but Clarke can see her friend’s eyes linger on Monty. Smirking, Clarke turns towards Jasper.

“Jasper, will you please escort me to my seat?”

“But there isn’t—” Clarke widens her eyes at the knight, and he stumbles as he looks between his friend and Harper. “Oh, yes, I can.” 

“Perfect.” Clarke smiles as she moves to take Jasper’s offered arm, but before she walks away, she turns towards Monty. “Would you be so kind, Monty, as to keep Harper company? I do not trust McCreary’s men, and I could think of no one more suitable to keep them away.”

“Yes, of course.” The knight doesn’t take his eyes off Harper as he speaks, and Clarke can’t fight her smile as she lets Jasper move her further into the crowd.

“I believe you may have started something, my lady,” Jasper says as he leads Clarke towards the dance floor.

“I’m counting on it.” Clarke winks, and Jasper shakes his head. 

“Excuse me.” A man stops in front of them, and Clarke recognizes him as Lord Emerson. “I am sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have a dance, Lady…?”

“Clarke, my lord.” Clarke releases Jasper’s arm and curtsies. “I would be honored.”

She glances back at Jasper, who gives her a slight wave as she takes Emerson’s arm and lets him guide her towards the group of people dancing in the middle of the floor. She’s never met Lord Emerson in person before, but she knows a little about him. He has recently come into power since his father passed away, and he is slightly older than the king. Emerson and McCreary are both the same age, though.

“You look delightful, my lady.”

“Thank you. You look very nice, too, my lord.” Up close, Clarke can see that, despite him being older than the king, he has not had to experience nearly as much bloodshed and death as the man sitting a few feet from them. Emerson’s hair isn’t as dark as Bellamy’s, and his eyes are blue, a few shades lighter than her own. He’s a handsome man, and he seems kind, but that is all Clarke wants to know about him.

When their dance is over, Emerson kisses the back of her hand and says that he will look for her for another dance before the night is through. _Don’t let my mother hear you say that_. As she moves off the dance floor, Clarke turns to look for Bellamy, but he’s not in his seat. Despite her better judgment, Clarke begins to look around the room to see if she can spot his crown in the sea of people.

“Looking for me?” Finn appears at her elbow, and it causes Clarke to jump.

“Don’t you know better than to sneak up on a lady?” Clarke breathes out, resting her hand over her heart. “You scared me.”

“My apologies, my lady.” Finn inclines his head. “I did not mean to startle you.”

“Apology accepted.” Clarke takes a deep breath and nods.

“Would you like to dance?” 

“Yes.” Clarke smiles as she takes his hand, and he leads her back to the dance floor.

Their dance involves more talking than the one with Emerson had, and it reminds her of the nights they’ve spent talking while they walked around the castle. It’s sweet, and Finn makes her laugh, but Clarke knows it’s only a matter of time before her mother finds her.

Just as their dance comes to an end, Clarke’s thoughts show themselves to be true because her mother appears out of thin air, whisking Clarke away before she can properly thank Finn for the dance. For the next couple of hours, Clarke follows her mother around the room, meeting some of the lords that knew her father and fought alongside him, dances with a few others, and meets some of the ladies of the other noble families. However, in her constant state of moving around, Clarke keeps an eye out for Harper and Monty, who seems to have taken his job seriously about keeping McCreary’s people away.

Clarke can’t remember how many people she’s met, or what most of their names are, and after a while, all she wants is the comfort of her bed and her charcoal. When she was younger, she used to love events where she was allowed to dress up and meet people but, now, she feels like falling asleep if she has to listen to another person talk about the weather. In the middle of Lord Jaha’s explanation about how the cold weather affects wood, a rough, deep voice sounds from behind Clarke, and she has to hide her sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry to interrupt my lord, my ladies,” Bellamy bows, “but, Lady Abby, I was wondering if I could borrow your daughter for a dance.”

Clarke’s mother smiles. “Of course, your majesty.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy inclines his head as he turns to Clarke. “Would you like to dance?”

“I would love to, your majesty.” Clarke curtsies then takes Bellamy’s proffered hand, and he guides her towards the dance floor.

When they are face to face, Clarke allows herself to take him in. He’s wearing a dark red jacket with gold trim with black pants, and perched on top of his head is his golden crown. His hair has been trimmed since she saw him a few hours ago, and he looks the same as he did the day he took his throne.

“I’ve been trying to find you all night, but as soon as I am free to look for you, you’ve disappeared.”

“I told you. My mother has me running around like a chicken without a head in order to meet everyone. You saved me.” Clarke smiles as the new song begins, and Bellamy begins to move them around the floor.

“Lord Jaha may be a great man, but his stories can kill you.” 

Clarke laughs and is rewarded with a bright smile from the king. “Are you going to keep your word about the three dances?”

Bellamy lifts an eyebrow as he spins her around. “Would you like me to?”

“What are you if not a man of your word?” Clarke arches an eyebrow back at him, and he laughs lightly.

“My lady, you are as sharp as you are devious.” 

Heat flares in Clarke’s cheeks, and she begins to wonder how many times this man can make her blush within a short period. As they dance, the rest of the room melts away, and it’s only the two of them. She doesn’t think about the expectations her mother has for tonight, or about her friend who is dancing with a knight a few feet from her. All Clarke can think about is Bellamy who is smiling in front of her, and that he’s smiling _because_ of her. 

When the song finally comes to an end, they both bow to each other, and Bellamy’s lips leave a scorch mark on the back of her hand as he promises her to find her again soon. Clarke is left looking after him when Harper comes up followed my Monty.

“Clarke, are you okay?”

“Hm?” Clarke turns back to her friend, who’s looking at her with a knowing look in her eye. “Yes, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I think you may be drooling,” Monty teases, and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“I am doing no such thing.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing,” Clarke shrugs then starts towards one of the tables to get a drink. Harper doesn’t say anything else as she follows her, and neither does Monty, but Clarke wonders if it’s written on her face. _I’m falling for my king_. 

Not long after her dance with the king, he calls for everyone’s attention so he can thank their allies. “My people,” he begins, “I know that this has been a rough time for all of you but with the help of our allies—our friends—,” Bellamy raises his cup at Lord McCreary and Lord Emerson, “we can work towards putting the days of war behind us, and I hope to lead all of you into a brighter future.”

“Your majesty, we will fight by your side no matter the odds.” Lord Emerson raises his drink in the air. “Long live the king!”

“Long live the king!” Lord McCreary raises his drink, too, and everyone else follows suit. 

Despite having only ruled for six years, and being young, King Bellamy is adored by all of his people. Everyone rallies behind him, and he knows what to say to keep their spirits lifted and find the bright side of any situation. _He is a wonderful king._ Clarke looks towards him and can hear his rumbling laugh even over the loudness of the guests. She gets pulled back by her mother to meet yet another person, and Clarke falls into her role as the dutiful daughter who lost her father all too young.

An hour later, Clarke is standing near a pillar when someone speaks. “Hello, again, Clarke.” Bellamy materializes beside her, and Clarke smiles. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re hiding.”

“Oh, I am definitely hiding.” Clarke sweeps her eyes across the room. “I’m afraid Finn has been following me around since you and I danced together, and I am growing tired of it.”

“I thought most girls would feel admired by such a thing.”

Clarke looks at the king out of the corner of her eye and smirks. “My king, please do not tell me you follow women around to gain their affection. It’s not very becoming,” she teases.

“Neither is hiding out in a dark corner,” Clarke can feel Bellamy walk closer, and when she turns to look at him, her breath catches. “May I have my second dance?”

“As long as you promise not to trail after me once it’s over,” Clarke smiles as she takes his arm, and Bellamy chuckles.

“No promises, my dear.”

Their second dance goes much like their first one, except this time they talk a little more. Even though Clarke tried her best, she knows she can’t deny the fact that she has a crush on him. But, then again, most girls in the kingdom do. She isn’t any different. This time, when the dance comes to an end, Bellamy kisses the back of her hand with the promise of “ _one more_ ” as Lord Emerson and McCreary come up to them.

“Your majesty, Lady Clarke.” Lord Emerson bows, and McCreary follows suit. 

“My lords,” Clarke curtsies then turns towards Bellamy. “Your majesty. If you’ll all excuse me.”

“Surely.”

All of the men bow once, and Clarke starts towards Harper, but she hasn’t gotten very far when she can hear Lord McCreary speak. “She is absolutely stunning.”

There’s a murmur of agreement from Lord Emerson when Bellamy says, “Yes, I suppose she is. I haven’t quite noticed.”

Pain spears through her heart at his words, but Clarke keeps her head held high and her back straight as she walks to where Harper is standing with her mother and Monty.

“Mother, I believe I need to turn in for the night.” Clarke has to swallow around the lump forming in her throat. 

“But, darling, you still haven’t met—” 

“My lady, forgive me, but Clarke wasn’t feeling very well while we were getting ready. I believe she just needs some rest,” Harper cuts in, and Clarke gives her a grateful glance.

“Clarke, why didn’t you tell me?” Lady Abby moves forward and places her hands on either side of her daughter’s head. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just the change in the weather, mama. I’m fine. But I do think I need to turn in.”

“Very well, dear.” Her mother kisses her on the cheek. “If you’re not feeling well tomorrow, I’ll ask Harper to bring you some broth.”

“Thank you. Goodnight.” Clarke nods at Monty, and her mother and Harper takes her arm as she leads her back to her bedchamber.

Harper doesn’t ask what’s wrong, but with every step they take towards her room, Clarke can feel her resolve beginning to crumble. Before they reach her door, tears are flowing dowing Clarke’s face, and she can’t seem to stop them. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harper’s voice is soft as she sits Clarke down in front of her mirror and begins to brush out her hair.

“I lied to you earlier when I said I had no feelings for the king.” Clarke sniffles as she tries to wipe away some of her tears. “But you were wrong when you said that he fancied me.”

“Clarke, I have watched the two of you all night and only a fool wouldn’t—”

“Harper, enough.” Clarke’s voice is hard, and Harper’s hands stop mid-brush, her eyes wide as she looks in the mirror. “I’m sorry.” Clarke tries to take a deep, steadying breath, but it comes out in spurts. “I heard him tonight, talking to Lord Emerson and Lord McCreary. He doesn’t feel the same way about me. I can assure you.”

“Clarke, I’m so sorry.” Harper puts the brush down and kneels beside the chair, taking Clarke’s hands in her own. 

“So am I. I shouldn’t have risen my voice and I shouldn’t have let you leave Monty.” Clarke laughs lightly. “I think he fancies you.”

Surprisingly, a slight blush appears on Harper’s cheekbones. “I would say so,” she smiles, “he asked me on a walk for tomorrow.”

“Oh, Harper, that’s wonderful!” Clarke squeezes the other girl’s hands. “I hope you’ll let me help you get ready. I can even be your chaperone.”

“Would you really?”

“Yes, and I’ll bring Miller.”

“Thank you.” Harper’s face lights up as she wraps Clarke in a hug. 

“Of course.” When they pull apart, Clarke runs her fingers through her hair. “Now, I think it’s time for bed.”

After she’s in her nightgown and Harper is gone, Clarke lies in her bed and tries to keep her mind from thinking about the king. But she fails miserably as she wonders how she could have been so naive. She told Harper that King Bellamy was a kind person, and everything he’s done for her shows that. She just took his kindness to be something more. Before she can fall asleep, she looks at the flowers beside her bed and smiles when the blue one opens and begins to glow. _If the king wishes to be friends, then I can do that. After all, that’s close to what we’ve always been, isn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But is it really though? 👀
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke decides how to deal with her feelings

The next morning, Clarke opts to just stay in bed. All of the nights she’s spent roaming has caught up with her so she’s tired but, also, if her mother believes she is still sick, she won’t force her to get out of bed and meet anyone else. 

Harper appears with a tray of soup and Clarke waves her off as she asks if she’s okay and hides under the blankets when the other girl suggests at least changing out of her nightgown.

“If I do that my mother will somehow find out and I’ve had enough polite conversation to last me the next ten years,” Clarke mumbles from under her comforter. “If she asks, I’m sleeping.”

“Very well.” Harper laughs softly and leaves the tray of soup on her bedside table, careful to not crush the flowers or smudge her drawings. “Sir Finn has been looking for you, my lady, wondering why you left without telling him.”

“The day I have to start telling a man where I am going, and asking permission on if I _can_ go somewhere, is the day I sign my life away,” Clarke grumbles as she reaches for the bowl of liquid. “I’m afraid I will no longer be able to see Finn from now on.”

“And why is that?” Harper perches on the side of Clarke’s bed and takes a cracker from the tray. “You told me that things were going wonderfully between the two of you.”

“They were, but after last night I do not think I can handle him complaining about me dancing with anyone who is not him. He is not courting me and he has no say on who I can and cannot talk to.”

“Hm.” Harper looks out the window as she takes a bite of the cracker. The sun has come and gone all day, casting shadows across Clarke’s room as she tries to read and draw. Soon enough, the snow will begin to fall and the sun will disappear for the rest of winter.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Harper shrugs but Clarke tilts her head to the side as she looks at her friend.

“ _Harper_.”

“Forgive my boldness, Clarke, but dancing with someone who is not him, or dancing with the king?” Harper raises an eyebrow and tilts her head to the side like Clarke.

“It’s the same thing,” Clarke shakes her head as she starts her soup. 

“My lady, I believe you know as well as I do that that is not true.”

Clarke continues to eat her food without responding, but she knows that the other girl is right. Finn had told her that he didn’t like her dancing with the king and tried to play it off as him just wanting more opportunities to dance with her. Except, Clarke knew the truth. Finn was jealous of the king and his jealousy is what has led Clarke to not want to see him again. 

“Even so,” Clarke begins as she stands from her bed, “my late night walks with Finn were nice, but I’m afraid that he showed his true self last night and it is not one that I like.”

“Are you sure your change of heart isn’t at least aided a little by your feelings for the king?”

Clarke looks over her shoulder and Harper doesn’t waver in her gaze. Clarke sighs. “My feelings for the king are nothing but friendly. Even though last night I allowed myself to live in a dream for a little while, my thoughts on Finn have only been affected by his actions, nothing else.”

“Yes, my lady.” Harper rises from the bed and moves to stand behind Clarke as she picks up the brush. 

The two sit in silence while Harper brushes her hair, and Clarke closes her eyes. Whenever she thinks about the outings she had with Bellamy, her heart soars, but then his comment from the night before reappears and crushes it. It’s silly, she knows, since it was only a crush that developed from him paying her the slightest amount of attention, but it still hurts. “ _I stitch him up from time to time and he’s helping me with my mother. That’s all_.” _If only I had remembered that._

Even with Clarke’s wish to stay in bed, she promised Harper she would chaperone her walk with Monty. So, Clarke asks Harper to come to her when it is time for the walk and Clarke will change to accompany her. But she still wants to have as much time as she possibly can to herself before then.

Not long after Harper leaves and Clarke returns to a book her mother has asked her to read, a knock comes from her door. At first, Clarke ignores it. Hoping to keep up the illusion that she is not feeling well and is sleeping, but when the person speaks, her heart races.

“Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice is muffled from behind the door, but it’s his voice all the same. He knocks again, this time a little harder, and Clarke groans as she pushes herself out of bed and pulls the door open. It only occurs to her after the fact that she’s still in her nightgown as she looks at him.

The king is dressed in armor with his left hand resting on the sword hanging off his side, and there’s a deep red cloak fastened across his chest with fur around the collar. Even as it feels like a spear is being cut across her heart, Clarke cannot help but think _he’s stunning_. 

“How can I help you, your majesty?” There’s an edge to her voice that causes her to feel bad when Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow together, but the look is gone almost as quickly as it came.

“Um,” Bellamy clears his throat and shakes his lead lightly before turning back to look at her. “Your mother told me that you were not feeling well, so I came to see if you needed anything before I left.”

“No, I have everything I need.” Clarke crosses her arms over her chest and she notices Bellamy’s eyes follow the movement. Silence stretches out between them, neither of them willing to break it while they wait for the other one to give in. 

The king blinks at her a couple of times before nodding his head. “Well, then. I must be off.”

Just as he turns to walk back down the all, Clarke steps forward. “Where are you going?”

“The lords and I are going to investigate a place up in the mountains that is rumored to be a spy nest.” Bellamy’s voice is low as he speaks and Clarke finds herself lowering her voice as well.

“But why would they build their look out in the mountains? It’s already hard enough to get up there, let alone having to contend with the dropping temperatures and sending someone back down to relay information. And, surely, they’ve heard the stories of the mountains.”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Bellamy sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I do not believe that there is a lookout there but, if there is, then maybe Cage’s men aren’t as far away as I thought.”

“I doubt they’ve moved anywhere without your knowledge, Bellamy.” Clarke leans against the cold stone and winces as she moves away from it.

“Do you need more firewood?” The concern on Bellamy’s face is almost enough to make Clarke believe that he hadn’t meant what he said last night. Almost.

“No, Harper will bring some later. Oh, before I forget.” Clarke leaves her door open as she walks to her bed and grabs his cloak off the end of it. “I forgot to give this back to you the other night.”

Clarke holds the cloak out for Bellamy but he holds up his hand. “Keep it safe for me until I return.” He smiles and the corners of his eyes crinkle as he does.

“Are you sure? You might never get it back.”

“Then I would know it is in good hands. I believe it looks better on you than it does me. It brings out your eyes.” The sincerity in his voice causes Clarke to blush and she focuses on smoothing out the fabric of the cloak since she can’t bring herself to look at him.

“I hope you have a safe journey, my king.” 

“Clarke,” Bellamy steps forward to where he’s nearly in her room, and Clarke has to convince herself to look up at him. She can be his friend, and only that, but he makes it hard when he says such things to her. “I looked for you last night until your mother told me you turned in. I wouldn’t have asked you to dance so much if I had known you weren’t feeling well.”

“It was a sudden thing.” Clarke shrugs. It’s not technically a lie, since her feelings being hurt had been sudden, she just hadn’t been feeling sick. 

“Okay.” Bellamy nods slightly. “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m—” Clarke cuts herself off as she thinks. “I’m okay. A little better. I’m supposed to accompany Harper and Monty—oh, you’re bringing your kingsguard with you to the mountains.” Clarke’s eyes widen as she thinks about her friend. “Monty—”

“Asked Harper to go for a walk today and you said you and Miller would go with them,” Bellamy finishes. “Yes, I’m leaving those two behind to keep an eye on things.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Clarke gapes.

“As a king, I am well aware of what goes on in my castle,” Bellamy smiles, “and I talked to Monty last night and Miller this morning after he had spoken with Harper.”

A soft laugh escapes Clarke’s lips as she shakes her head. “You notice a lot.”

“But apparently not enough.” His voice is soft as he speaks, so low that Clarke almost misses what he says. When she turns her eyes up to meet his, he clears his throat. “I should get going, but when I come back, assuming things are all clear, maybe we can go for another ride again. If you’re feeling better.”

Clarke looks at him for a beat as a small smile makes its way onto her lips. “I would enjoy that.”

“Good.” Bellamy bows. “Until then, my lady.”

“Until then.” Clarke nods and she doesn’t miss the way the king’s eyes spark as he turns to leave the room. 

_This isn’t going to be easy, is it?_

When it comes time to get ready for the walk, Harper appears with one of her dresses and, much like the night before, the two of them get ready together. Except this time, Clarke spends more time on Harper than Harper does her. 

Monty and Miller meet them at the castle doors, and Harper’s smile never leaves her face as she takes Monty’s arm. Miller and Clarke stay a few steps behind the two of them, but they can both hear Harper’s light laugh whenever Monty tells her one of his jokes.

“I saw you dancing with quite a few people last night, my lady,” Miller says as they turn the corner and Clarke glances at her friend.

“Keeping tabs on me, Miller?” Clarke teases.

“It’s hard to not pay attention when your friend is the talk of the party.”

“I believe your imagination is getting the better of you, my friend.”

“I do not believe my imagination would be that creative,” Miller smirks. “First you danced with Lord Emerson, which led people to keep an eye on you since he did not dance with anyone else. Then the king stole two dances even though he had a line waiting for him which created a buzz that everyone, except yourself, was able to recognize because you left quickly after your second dance.”

“And you say you were not watching me.” Clarke folds her hands in front of her and the two of them stop when Harper and Monty do. Clarke smiles when Monty picks a flower and hands it to Harper. “However, I believe people are trying to find something when there is nothing.”

“Are they?” 

“Yes.” Clarke lifts her head as she looks at the knight. 

Miller says nothing as the two of them continue walking and when the silence leaves Clarke with her thoughts for too long, she turns towards him. “Aside from Harper, I believe you are one of the only other people who may know me better than anyone else. So, tell me, Miller, what do you believe is the truth?”

Miller turns towards Clarke, his hand resting on his sword as it usually does when they go gathering for supplies. His dark eyes search her face and there’s a slight tilt to his lips when he says, “I believe you are not wanting to see what is right in front of you.”

Clarke snorts as she continues walking, moving to catch up with Monty and Harper. “I wish that were true.”

“Why do you say it’s not?” Miller asks and Clarke looks around. There’s no one on the periphery of the courtyard as they walk, and Monty and Harper are far enough away to where Clarke believes they will not hear her.

“I was not sick when I left last night, but you already knew that,” Clarke begins. “The reason why I left is because after my second dance with Bellamy, I heard him say something that hurt my feelings. It was a silly reason to get upset, but I was, nonetheless.” 

“What did he say?” Miller quits walking and turns to look at her. “Clarke?”

“Like I said, it’s silly.” Thinking about it, Clarke can feel tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes but she blinks them away. “Lord McCreary made a comment about my appearance, and Lord Emerson agreed, but the king said he hadn’t thought about it.” Clarke laughs lightly as she continues walking. “It shouldn’t have affected me the way it did, but,” she shrugs, “I can’t help it.”

“I’m sure the king did not mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Oh, I know that.” Clarke laughs again. “King Bellamy would never intentionally hurt anyone unless it was warranted, but still. I let myself believe that he might feel the same way about me as I do him and I was wrong. I think that is why his words hurt me so much.”

“Have you talked to him?”

“And say what?” Clarke raises an eyebrow. “I can’t possibly confront him with unrequited feelings and hope for it to end well. No. I am going to continue with whatever peculiar friendship we have and leave it at that.”

“You didn’t see him after you left, though, Clarke,” Miller says softly. “He kept looking for you and when he couldn’t see you I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so—”

“Miller,” Clarke sighs and links her arm with his, “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but let’s not distract ourselves from what we’re supposed to be doing.”

“Yes, my lady,” Miller smirks.

For the rest of the walk, Miller and Clarke follow behind their friends until it is time to return for dinner, and then Harper and Clarke return to her room so they can eat together. Surprisingly, word didn’t get back to Clarke’s mother about her walking around the grounds, so when Lady Abby appears to check how she’s feeling, Clarke is already tucked away in bed.

Since most of the people from yesterday have already returned back to their lands, aside from some of the more important ones, Clarke decides to go for a walk around the castle. Even though the temperature is dropping. 

She changes out of her nightgown and into one of her more heavily lined dresses in order to help protect her against the cold. Even in the summertime the castle remains cool, so when the temperature begins to drop it’s downright freezing. After she’s satisfied that her dress is properly fastened, she starts towards her door but the sight of Bellamy’s black cloak catches her attention. His is much thicker than her own, and it’s larger, so Clarke decides to forgo hers in favor of the king’s.

Once she’s wrapped up, she slowly opens the door to her chamber. Without any fire in the hall other than the torches lighting the way, the air is considerably cooler than her bedroom, but she slips out of her room and down the hall anyway. 

Clarke can hear people roaming about, knights due to the sound of their armor as they move, but she doesn’t actually see any. The moon comes and goes with the moving clouds, giving her more coverage some times and less than others, but she welcomes the darkness. While she walks, she lets her mind drift to how things will be once the snow begins to fall. Bellamy will send men to gather their winter supplies before that happens, but once he does she wonders what will happen with the war.

Before she can make it any amount of distance, Clarke finds herself making her way towards the great hall. Clarke knows that the fire in the great hall burns constantly, and that’s what she needs. 

When Clarke reaches the big wooden doors, she finds that they’re already slightly open, and she can hear the flames of the large fire echoing in the large room. She glances over her shoulder to make sure that there isn’t someone walking around, then slips into the room and towards the fire. Her footsteps are quick, and she doesn’t make any noise as she stops in front of the fireplace. Clarke holds her hands out to the fire and nearly sighs when it begins to warm the tips of her fingers. If she’s going to continue on nights like these, then she’s going to need gloves. 

“Walking around on a night like this will ail you even more.” Bellamy’s deep voice sounds in the large room and Clarke jumps, turning towards him. In her haste to get to the fireplace, she didn’t check to see if anyone was actually _in_ the room.

The king is sitting in his chair from last night, but it’s been turned around to face the fireplace. His armor from earlier is gone, and the only thing keeping him from the cold is his dark linen shirt and breeches. Even his cloak from earlier is nowhere to be seen, and Clarke begins to wonder why he didn’t at least put on another coat.

“I could say the same to you.” Clarke turns back to the fire and puts the hood of the cloak down. “I did not hear the bells announce your return.” 

Bellamy does not respond, and Clarke continues to look into the fire. The silence is heavy and slightly awkward, but Clarke is determined to wait the king out and see if he says anything. The sound of liquid sloshing in a bottle gathers her attention, and she has to fight her urge to turn around. Her curiosity wins in the end. 

When Clarke turns back to the king, he’s drinking out of a deep green bottle, and the sight startles her. From what she’s come to understand over the years, the king does not drink in excess and only when the situation calls for it. _So,_ she wonders, _what is the cause for it tonight?_ Bellamy notices her watching, and he holds the bottle out for her to take. She’s never liked the taste of wine, but she walks towards him and as she grabs the bottle from his hand, she notices something shining on his face. Clarke walks closer, and she notices that it’s red.

“Is that blood?” Clarke moves closer and drops to her knees beside the chair, placing the bottle beside her. “Bellamy, are you hurt?”

“No, I am not hurt.” 

“You’re covered in blood, do not tell me you are not hurt.” Clarke’s training from her mother comes into mind, and she reaches up to move Bellamy’s black curls off his forehead. There’s a large cut running from his forehead to his cheek bone, and a bunch of little scrapes littering the rest of his face. They all appear shallow, but when he moves to reposition himself in the chair, he winces. “Right, not hurt.” Clarke shakes her head as she stands and holds her hand out.

“Where are we going?” Bellamy tilts his head up to look at her, his brown eyes nearly black. Clarke doesn’t say anything as she keeps her hand out, and Bellamy sighs as he places his large hand in hers and allows her to pull him up.

“I’m going to make sure you’re not bleeding internally,” Clarke mutters as she reaches down to grab the bottle. When Bellamy takes a step forward, he stumbles, and Clarke silently curses as she grabs his arm and wraps it around her shoulders. 

The two of them walk out of the great hall and Clarke guides him towards the north side of the castle, to the king’s chambers. Clarke has only been there a handful of times over the years, whenever her mother would send her to check on the king when she couldn’t, but she still remembers the way. 

When Bellamy pushes the door open to the room, Clarke isn’t surprised to find that nothing has changed since the last time she was in it. His large four poster bed still stands on the right side, his two fireplaces glowing at max capacity, and all of his books and papers in clean stacks throughout the room. 

Clarke deposits him in one of the chairs by the fireplace directly in front of his bed, and Bellamy grunts as she does so. He looks up at her, and Clarke nods towards his shirt. “I need that taken off.”

She turns while he pulls it off, and she takes off her cloak— _his_ cloak. She places it on the back of the chair across from the one Bellamy is sitting in, and when she hears him sigh, she turns back towards him. The scars on his body are not new to her, and even though she cannot see his back, she knows there are whip marks littering it. Among the old scars, there are new bruises on his torso and for the first time since she’s known he’s back, she wonders what happened to the lords and knights he went with.

Clarke kneels beside the chair and leans in. “Do any of the others need attention? My mother—”

“Murphy and Jasper are fine.”

“And the lords?” Clarke rubs her hands together to warm them up before reaching out and feeling his sides to see if there are any broken ribs.

“The lords are dead—ow.” Bellamy winces and looks down at her. Clarke doesn’t remove her hand from the problem bone, but her eyes are wide as she looks up at him.

“The lords are dead?” Bellamy nods slowly. “What happened? Was it really a spy nest?”

“In truth, I do not know what it was.” Bellamy sighs and takes a sip of the bottle as Clarke turns back to the task at hand, her eyebrows knitting together as she prods his ribs again. “I think we’ve established that hurts,” Bellamy grits out.

“Sorry.” Clarke continues feeling his other ribs, but there’s no other shows of discomfort. “It seems bruised, not broken.”

“Wonderful.”

Clarke leans in and looks at the cuts on his face then stands and walks towards the pitcher of water she noticed earlier. She also grabs a cloth from under the pitcher and walks back to where Bellamy is sitting. His head is leaned back against the cushion of the chair and his eyes are closed, but when Clarke kneels in front of him again, Bellamy opens his eyes and looks down at her.

“I need to clean your cuts,” Clarke says as she reaches up to dab at the large cut running down the side of his face.

“Clarke,” Bellamy grabs her hand before she can place the wet rag on his face, “why did you lie?”

“I believe my fib is the least of your concerns,” Clarke says as she takes her hand from Bellamy’s grip and begins to clean the cuts.

“I just witnessed my allies get killed in front of me and I am currently experiencing one of the most difficult situations I have been faced with since I became king. If I can know the truth behind why you left me last night then it’ll stop me from trying to come up with an explanation on my own.”

“Bellamy—”

“I’ve wondered about it since you left and every explanation I have come up with is more terrible than the one before it.”

Clarke presses her lips in a thin line as she moves on to the cut on his jaw. “Why ask me now?”

“I meant to ask you when I came to your chamber earlier, but I could not bring myself to.” Bellamy murmurs and Clarke brings her eyes up to meet his. _He looks tired_.

“I let something get to me when I shouldn’t have.” Clarke brings her eyes back to the cut and wipes at the dried blood around it a few times before standing. She can feel Bellamy’s eyes follow her as she walks back to the pitcher of water and fills a glass for him.

“I believe that is not the full story.”

“Believe what you wish to, but that is the explanation I am giving you.” Clarke hands him the glass of water and moves to grab her cloak, but Bellamy’s hand comes up to stop her.

“I want to tell you a story.”

“A story?” Clarke arches an eyebrow at the king and he nods. “What kind of story?”

“Mine.” Bellamy sits up straighter, wincing as he goes. “The other night at the waterfall I told you I would tell you about my past another time, and I want to tell you now.”

Clarke blinks at him a few times before moving to sit in the seat across from him. She’s heard the whispers of what he experienced in his past life, but no one knows the truth aside from the king himself. But everyone knows the legacy of the Poliseans.

“Your childhood under the Poliseans.” 

A dry laugh comes from Bellamy’s lips. “My childhood ended the day my step-father sent me with them.” He takes a sip of his water then leans back in the chair. The glow of the fire makes him look as if his body is glowing, and the color of his eyes change with the light. “Do you know what they called me, Clarke? The name they gave me when I was a soldier?”

“Yes.” Everyone knows, they just don’t say it. Their king’s fighting ability is one to be revered. Which is why him showing up with cuts and bruises tells her that there is something out there that even he cannot face.

“What is it?” Bellamy’s eyes are dark, but Clarke keeps her gaze steady.

“The Rebel King.” Clarke’s voice seems to carry throughout the room as she says it. “The Rebel King with a thirst for blood.” 

As the last word leaves her lips, Bellamy smiles. It’s not the same kind, warm smile she’s grown accustomed to all of these years, but one that makes her think that this is what he must’ve looked like when he was still a soldier. And, for the first time in six years, Clarke wonders if maybe there are monsters that lurk in the dark, but she knows that despite the stories, it is not the man sitting in front of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many people do you believe know the full story??
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another eventful day

In the days following the night Bellamy told her about his past, unrest grew within the castle. The king invited all of Lord Emerson and Lord McCreary’s people to the castle, which put a strain on their winter stores, but it was something a good king would do. 

Now, the day all of the people are supposed to be settling into the castle, a week after everything happened, Bellamy calls for a gathering in the great hall. Surprisingly, everyone is able to fit into the great hall without trouble, and what everyone sees causes them to stare. Of course, Harper told Clarke what the king was planning, so when Clarke walks into the room, she’s not surprised to see the tables covered in food. 

Bellamy is standing in front of the fireplace talking to Kane, but when people begin filing in, he turns and smiles at them. Unlike the feast with the Lords, Bellamy is dressed more simply with the only indication that he is the king being the gold crown on top of his head. And while the knights are not wearing armor, they still have their swords resting at their sides, but King Bellamy does not have one. And after his story, Clarke knows why. 

“My people,” Bellamy’s voice booms in the room, and everyone stops talking as they turn to their king. “Today, while we mourn the loss of two great men, we also commemorate the bringing all of you together. I wish it were under better circumstances, but we are all people of this land, and I love seeing my people together. For those of you who have lived under Lord Emerson, and those of you under Lord McCreary, we welcome you with open arms. While I cannot tell you with certainty what will come of this war, I can promise you that I will do everything within my power to keep all of you safe, warm, and fed. So, please, do me the honor of being my guests and help yourself.” 

Bellamy gestures towards all of the food and a group of kids nearly run into Clarke in their rush towards the tables, but she laughs and a little girl who had she met earlier grabs her hand and brings Clarke with her. As she looks around, she notices a few groups of people who she’s never seen before clustering off the sides and at the ends of the tables, and she watches a few of the castle residents making their way over to them. 

Kane guides a man and his family to a spot near one of the boars, Lady Abby picks up a little boy and shows him and his mother to some seats, and even Murphy, Jasper, and Monty are goading people into talking. Clarke turns her attention back to the king and he raises his eyebrows, almost as if he’s silently asking if she believes he’s done a good job, and she grins. 

“My lady,” the little girl from earlier, Charlotte, pulls at Clarke’s sleeve.

“Yes, little one?”

“I like your flower, and your dress.” The girl reaches up and touches the lace along Clarke’s collar. “It’s pretty.”

“Well, thank you,” Clarke smiles, “I like yours.” 

“Thank you. My mother made it.” Charlotte stands and twirls around, showing Clarke her dress.

“Well, your mother is an artist.” Clarke smiles. “Do you know what would go with your dress?” Charlotte shakes her head. “This.” Clarke plucks the white flower from behind her ear and tucks it behind Charlotte’s. It appeared at her door this morning with no sign of who left it, but she assumes it’s Finn trying to win her back.

“Thank you, Lady Clarke.” The little girl beams as she reaches up to touch the flower.

“You’re welcome Miss Charlotte.” Clarke stands from the table and instructs the children to help themselves to whatever they want, and when she turns around she isn’t expecting to be face to face with the king.

“I see you’ve made a new friend.” Bellamy smiles at the children and they all do their best bow while still being seated.

“Isn’t that what this is about? Becoming friends?” Clarke asks and Bellamy nods his head.

“I hope so.”

“Well, something tells me that is not going to be very hard.” Clarke wants to reassure him, but she’s not sure what she can say. After everything he told her that night in his room, she’s more worried about this war than ever before, but not because she doubts her king’s abilities. In the past week, he’s been more open with talking to her, and even though she’s been subject to more glares from some of the other girls, she doesn’t mind. They are friends, after all.

“I must go around and meet everyone, but will you be here for a while?” Bellamy’s eyes are wide as he asks and Clarke’s heart flips.

“I have no other place I’d rather be.” She smiles and the way Bellamy’s face lights up could be compared to the sun. 

“Then maybe I can receive my third dance.” And with a wink, Bellamy disappears into the crowd.

Harper catches Clarke’s attention off to the side of the room and arches an eyebrow at her, but Clarke rolls her eyes and ignores her, turning back to some of the other children that have seated themselves at the table. The Minstrels start up their music and the sweet sound echoes through the hall, putting smiles on all of the children’s faces.

Clarke doesn’t stop to eat any of the food herself, but instead she takes up refilling people’s drinks along with Harper, and tending to some of the children who seem to be under the weather. With the temperatures steadily dropping and the three day journey to the castle, she expects most of them are not feeling well, the adults included. 

A couple of hours after the start of the gathering, a sound comes from the entrance to the hallway, and five men dressed in armor and donning the Polisean flag open the doors. There’s audible gasps throughout the room, and many parents, and adults in general, move in front of the kids they’re closest to. The music stops playing, but King Bellamy does not move from his seat at his table in front of the fire.

“Lovejoy, welcome. I was not expecting you so soon.” The king’s back is straight as he looks at the man in front of him. 

“King Cage has sent me on other matters apart from his request.” The man, Lovejoy, looks around. “But I must say he will not be pleased if this all you have to offer him.”

“And what other matters might there be?” Clarke can see Bellamy’s jaw tick as he looks at the man who is not far from her.

“A battalion of our scouts have disappeared.”

“I did not kill them.” Bellamy’s voice is calm as he speaks, almost as if the men roaming up and down the aisles don’t bother him.

“I believe you know as well as I do, that a man with your history cannot be trusted so easily.” Lovejoy walks forward, his hand resting on his sword, and the king holds his hand out to stop his men from advancing. 

“I do not have the answer you seek. I suggest leaving and I will talk to your leader personally.”

“It is still inside you, isn’t it?” The corners of Lovejoy’s mouth turn up in a sneer. “ _Rebel King_.”

“I said leave, or I will have my men throw you out of here by force.” King Bellamy’s voice is hard as he speaks. Something Clarke has never experienced.

Lovejoy nods and turns to walk towards the doors, but before he puts his helmet on, he looks back at the king. “There is also another stipulation. Along with the thousand able-bodied men required to fill his ranks, King Cage requires five hundred girls to help expand the population of his country as well.”

There’s a chorus of gasps and protests from all around the room, and Clarke can feel her entire body tense. _Five hundred girls?_ Without hesitation, Clarke moves to her side to block Charlotte from the man’s view. She can see the four other men roaming up and down the aisles, looking at the men and women like they’re waiting to tear them to pieces.

“I believe King Cage would be more accepting of the latter.” Lovejoy’s eyes fall on Clarke and he walks towards her. She grits her teeth and sets her stare, not willing to move from her place in front of the children, and the man reaches out and grabs her face. “You are very beautiful,” Lovejoy’s fingers tighten around her neck and Clarke has to fight back a whimper. 

Clarke is vaguely aware of some people shouting her name, but she can’t hear them. “The king would enjoy you very much.” Lovejoy’s breath fans across her face, and Clarke has to fight back a gag. Taking all of her courage, Clarke lifts the pitcher she is holding and throws it on the man’s head. What happens next is a blur. Lovejoy snarls and there’s the sound of ringing metal as something flashes beside Clarke’s face, but before the blow can land, Lovejoy is on the floor with Bellamy on top of him.

Clarke stumbles to the side, and a pair of arms catch her. When she turns, Jasper’s eyes are wide, but the two of them turn their attention back to what is happening before them. King Bellamy’s knee is planted on the man’s chest while his hands grip the material of the Polisean’s cloak.

“ _Never, touch her_.” Bellamy’s voice is barely above a whisper, “Or any of my people.”

Despite his position, Lovejoy grins. “It seems my king would not be the only one to enjoy her.”

“Get out of my castle or I will send your king your head,” Bellamy growls, but the smirk never leaves the man’s face as he stands.

“Until next time.”

No one dares to breathe as the five men leave the room with Bellamy’s knights following behind them, but once the doors are shut, Bellamy turns towards Clarke just as her mother reaches her side. 

“Are you okay?” Bellamy’s eyebrows are knit together in concern, and Lady Abby’s long, delicate fingers come to rest under her daughter’s chin.

“I’m fine.” Clarke’s voice comes out like a whisper, and her mother calls for someone to grab her something to drink.

“What you did was very foolish, Clarke.” Her mother’s eyes are wide as she takes in her daughter’s neck. “He could have killed you.”

“No, he couldn’t have.” Clarke doesn’t look at Bellamy as she says it, but she can see him studying her out of the corner of her eye. “I’m okay, mama, really.”

“Oh, darling.” Lady Abby takes a cup from Harper and hands it to Clarke. “I think you need to go lie down. This must have been a traumatizing experience for you.”

“But, mother, I’m fine.” Clarke takes a few sips of the wine. “I am not going anywhere.”

“I agree with your mother.” Bellamy steps forward and Clarke looks at him in bewilderment. “You need to rest.”

“But B—”

“ _Clarke_ ,” Harper appears at Clarke’s side, her eyes wide. “I believe the _king_ and your mother are correct in that you need to rest.” Harper’s hands grip Clarke’s arm and the girl looks at her.

_I cannot fight him on this_. Clarke looks at her handmaid for a beat before turning back to her mother and the king. “As you wish, your majesty,” she curtsies, “mother.”

“I’ll be up there later to check on you, dear.” Her mother kisses her on the cheek and Clarke turns to leave the great hall without a look back.

Once the two of them are far enough away from the large crowd of people, Harper turns on Clarke. “That was very foolish, my lady. First you stand up to Cage’s general and then you argue with the king and nearly call him by his first name in front of all of his people? He could have had you hanged for treason!” 

“He would never do that, Harper,” Clarke mutters as she rounds the corner to her room. 

“He may not if the two of you were alone or around the few who have witnessed it, but that was in front of his people, Clarke. He is supposed to be the king, and in a time like this he cannot afford to show weakness.”

“I know.” Clarke pushes open the door to her chamber. “I just do not agree with being punished for standing up for myself.”

“This is not _punishment_ , my lady,” Harper sighs as she guides Clarke to her mirror. “The king and your mother just want to make sure you’re safe.” 

“Really.” Clarke groans and begins to unlace her dress. “I’m safer next to the king.” 

Harper doesn’t respond, and Clarke watches the other girl’s face as she works. She knows that Harper doesn’t understand the dynamic between her and the king, and Clarke doesn’t really understand either. But after awhile she says, “I do not think there is anyone in that room who did not see the king’s face the moment Lovejoy looked at you.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Harper tilts her head from side to side and looks at Clarke in the mirror. “The king looked as if he was filled with murderous rage, to put it plainly.” Harper puts the brush down and begins braiding Clarke’s hair. “I know of the talk of the man our king used to be, and I do know that he is a very skilled fighter, but it wasn’t until then that I realized all of the stories were true. If not a little diluted.”

“You believe the stories to be harsher than what they are said to be?” Clarke asks and Harper nods her head slowly. 

“Everyone in this castle knows the story. The king was given up to the Poliseans by his step-father, the former king, and he was trained to be a soldier by Cage’s father. He was the best warrior to come out of the king’s ranks, and he became known as the Rebel King with a thirst for blood because of how ruthless he was in battle. Then he left and came back here to take over the throne. And of course everyone knows that the Polisean people are, in general, more ruthless than any others, but most of the stories that are told about King Bellamy have been written off as just that—stories.”

“All stories are rooted in reality, Harper, even if partially.” 

“Yes, I suppose that is true.”

Before long, Clarke is tucked away in her bed with a clean piece of paper in front of her and a small stick of charcoal rubbing off on her fingers. It’s been nearly two hours since she’s been sent to her room, and Clarke can’t seem to fall asleep, despite her body’s wish to. So, she draws.

She draws little things at first, like a bird, then the moon, but then a familiar face begins to take form on the page. His crown is on his head and his curly black hair is like the night, but the look on his face is the one Clarke saw earlier in the great hall. _He looks menacing_. As she begins to add the scrapes that are on his face, a knock comes at her door.

“You may enter!” Clarke doesn’t look up as the person opens the door since she’s expecting it to be her mother, but when she looks up to see King Bellamy standing in her doorway, she sits up. “I’m sorry, I thought you were my mother.”

“I have been told people make that mistake frequently,” Bellamy teases and Clarke smiles as she leans back against her pillows. “I was just coming to make sure you were alright.”

“I’m fine. But if you let all of my warmth out into the hallway I’m afraid I may not make it ‘til morning.” Clarke motions for him to come further into her room and Bellamy smirks as he closes the door behind him. He’s not supposed to be in her room, but the rest of the castle should be asleep. 

“My apologies.” As he looks around the room, Clarke realizes that he’s put on some light armor and there is a thick cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

“I should be the one to apologize for earlier,” Clarke sets her drawing off to the side and pulls her knees up to her chest. “I did not mean to argue with you in front of everyone, or almost call you by your first name.”

“Given the circumstances, I am willing to let it slide.” There’s a slight lift to the corner of Bellamy’s mouth as he speaks and it makes Clarke smile. “But are you really okay?”

Clarke’s hand moves up to her jaw and she runs her fingers over the marks she knows are forming. “A little sore.”

“May I see?” Bellamy’s eyes dart from her jaw to her eyes, and Clarke is pretty sure she’s never seen him so uncertain before. She nods slightly and Bellamy walks to the side of her bed, and she sits up straighter to give him better access.

His hands come up and replace her own, his fingertips lightly ghosting over the faint bruises. It’s a stark contrast to what she saw earlier, but while he is concentrating on her marks, Clarke can’t help but study his face. His eyebrows are knit in concentration and his lips are pressed together firmly as he looks at her. Up close, she can see the fine lines around his eyes, but he still doesn’t look his age.

“I shouldn’t have let him get so close to you,” Bellamy murmurs.

“He was already close to me, you couldn’t have known what he was going to do.” Clarke reaches up to brush a few of his curls away from the cut on the side of his face. “If I hadn’t moved in front of Charlotte, he may not have noticed me.” 

“He would’ve noticed you, I have no doubt about that.” Bellamy moves his hand from her jaw and Clarke smiles lightly as she lets her hand drop from his face. _Shameless flirt_. “I wish I had done something to get to you sooner.” 

“Why do you blame yourself for this? You couldn’t have known what he was going to do, and you’re the one who saved me.”

“But you still got hurt.” Bellamy straightens and Clarke watches as he looks towards her bedside table. The flowers he gave her a week before have been pressed into one of her books, but she hasn’t moved the drawings she did of the waterfall or the sky. Or the one of him. Bellamy picks up the drawings. With the one of the sky on top. “This is very good.” 

“Thank you.” Not many people have seen her drawings, aside from her mother and Harper, and she feels a little bare as he moves to the one of the waterfall. 

“I thought the sky scene looked familiar.” Bellamy smiles softly. “You’re a very good artist.” 

“You’re too kind.” Clarke holds her hand out for the papers, hoping he will give them to her before he moves to the last page. Of course, he doesn’t. 

Clarke holds her breath as she watches his eyes roam over the page, and the tightness in her chest disappears slightly when his smile widens. When he looks at her, he also glances at something beside her on the bed and she remembers the other drawing she did of him. 

“I like this one much better than that one.” Bellamy hands her the papers then looks at the one on the bed. “Is that what I looked like earlier?” Clarke nods as she hands him the drawing. “It’s a wonder no one ran.”

“Why would they?”

“I look terrifying.” Bellamy turns the picture around to show Clarke. 

“It was right after someone threatened to kill one of your people, Bellamy, you were justified in being angry.”

Bellamy doesn’t say anything as he sets the picture down on her table, but when he looks back at her, she can see the trouble in his eyes. 

“Where are you going?”

“I need to find a way to protect all of you.” Bellamy reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. _His hands are warm._

“When will you be back?” Clarke places her hand over his and his eyes soften. “Cage—”

“I will be back before he arrives. I promise.”

“Be careful.” Clarke lowers their hands and cups his in both of hers. “And come back to us.” 

“I will, Clarke.” Bellamy takes both of her hands and kisses them. “Get some rest.”

Clarke watches the king make his way towards her door, and before he closes it, he smiles at her one last time. It’s a sad smile, and all Clarke can think is _I hope I never see him look so defeated_. He closes the door softly, and Clarke is left staring at it. 

She blows out the candles near her bed and settles under the blankets. _Kane probably knows where he is going._ Clarke watches the clouds dance over the moon, and she can faintly hear the sound of Bellamy’s horse galloping out of the castle gates. 

She may have promised herself that she was going to get over feelings for him and, in her opinion, has done a good job in trying to do the past week but she knows they’re never going to go away completely. _Especially not after today_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few lines are from Dracula Untold, I couldn’t help myself :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cage’s men attack

When Clarke wakes up, she eats breakfast with her mother then makes her way towards Kane’s work room before she joins her mother for the rest of the day. Kane’s workroom is near the king’s bedchamber, just up a flight of stairs to the left of it. When Clarke reaches the landing, she can see that his door is slightly ajar, and she has to take a deep breath before knocking. 

“Enter.” Kane calls and Clarke pushes the door open. His workroom is much like her mother’s in that there are books lining the walls and papers scattered across the desk, but Clarke knows there’s an order to the chaos.

Kane is bent over his desk, writing inside a book. A large tome that Clarke flipped through when she was younger. He looks up when she stops at the doorway and smiles as he motions her inside. 

“Lady Clarke, how are you feeling today? Better I hope?”

“Much, Sir Kane, thank you.” Clarke’s hands flutter at her sides and she folds them in front of her.

“Did you have a question for me?”

“Yes, sir.” Clarke can feel the tips of her ears redden. “I was wondering if you knew where King Bellamy has gone.” 

“How did you know that he’s gone?” Kane pushes his glasses up as he looks at her. “No one has been told.” 

“I saw him leave on his horse last night when everyone in the castle was sleeping.”

“I was under the impression that you were asleep as well.” The older man pushes his chair back and stands, moving to rest on the front of his desk. Kane sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. “Can you please shut the door?”

Clarke turns and shuts the door then takes her place standing a few feet away. She thought that, if anything, Bellamy would tell Kane where he was going since the man seems to be like a father to him, but maybe this was something he didn’t want to tell anyone. 

“Clarke, I woke up to a note saying that he would be back in time. I’m not quite sure what that means, and I cannot even venture to guess where he may have gone.” Clarke knows what that means, and the look Kane gives her makes her realize that he knows that she knows. 

“He means he’ll be back in time before Cage arrives.” 

Kane’s eyebrows rise and Clarke lifts her chin as she looks at him. “This brings me back to my original question, how did you that Bellamy is gone?” 

Clarke’s cheeks heat up but she keeps her gaze steady. “He came to visit me last night to see how I was doing. He was already dressed in armor and I asked where he was going but he didn’t tell me.” _Because that isn’t considered scandalous,_ Clarke sighs inwardly. _Does no one really dare to question the king?_

“Well,” Kane sighs then walks back to his desk, “it seems, my dear, that you know more than I.” 

“Do you think he will be back in time?” 

“Yes, I do. And while I have no doubt he will do whatever he can for his people, but I fear it may not be enough.” Clarke nods her head. “Do be careful, Clarke.” 

“Sir?” Clarke tilts her head to the side.

“Our king has seen a lot in his years on this world, and they have left their mark. I—”

“Sir,” Clarke smiles politely as a way to smooth over the fact that she interrupted him, “I appreciate your concern, but King Bellamy and I are only friends. As much as a person can be friends with their king, that is.” 

“Yes, I suppose that is true.” Kane smiles, too. “I’m sure your mother is wondering where you may be, so you should return to her. But do take care for the next few days, and remember to get plenty of rest.”

“Yes, sir.” Clarke curtsies. “Thank you.” 

Kane nods then turns back to his book. Clarke leaves the door open slightly, just how she found it, then makes her way back to her mother’s workroom. Her mother smiles when she walks in but turns back to her journal while Clarke settles in at her table. For as long as the king is gone, Clarke knows she will not be able to focus on much, but she and her mother are going to be making rounds today to check on the new people. _I just hope he comes back in time_.

Three days. The day Clarke went to talk to Kane, scouts came back later that night with reports of Cage’s men moving towards their borders. The second day of the king’s absence, scouts appeared again saying that the Polisean’s were advancing on their castle at a remarkable pace. Then, on the third day, Clarke could see the Poliseans lining the horizon as she and Harper looked out of her bedroom window. 

“Where do you believe the king is?” Harper’s worried voice draws Clarke’s attention, voicing the same concern that Clarke doesn’t want to give much thought.

“He said he would be back in time.”

“Do you still believe he will be?” 

Clarke can see the soldiers moving around in the dying sunlight, and the knights of the castle, her friends, moving around the courtyard. “I want to say yes, but—” A loud noise comes the hallway and Clarke and Harper share a look before running for the door.

As Clarke opens her bedroom door, she can hear voices shouting and the sound of armor scraping against itself as the soldiers run towards the doors of the castle. “They’re preparing to fire, everyone is to get to the great hall,” one soldier calls as he runs past them. 

“Harper, where did they put the sick children?”

“In the west tower, my lady,” Harper’s eyes widen. 

Without a word, Clarke grabs the king’s cloak from beside her door and takes off down the hall in the same direction as the knight. She can hear Harper’s footsteps echoing behind her and she turns left down another hallway, away from the great hall. They cross through the courtyard to reach the west tower faster, and Clarke’s eyes widen as she sees the enemy’s lighting their catapults. She grabs Harper’s hand and the two of them race through the chilly air.

“Clarke!” Lady Abby calls to her daughter as she picks up one of the children. “You need to be in the great hall.”

“And so do these children.” Clarke looks around and grabs the nearest child, a little boy named Ilian, and props him up on her hip. Harper picks up the child closest to her, and a loud crash rocks the entire castle.

“Lady Clarke!” Charlotte is holding the hand of a little boy who Clarke believes is her little brother. “I can help!”

There’s no time to object, so Clarke nods her head. “Keep hold of your brother’s hand, but guide someone else, too.”

“Yes, my lady!” Charlotte pulls her little brother along as she runs to another little girl who is slightly younger than her.

Lady Abby instructs the rest of the children to grab the person closest to them and she, Clarke, and Harper pick up the children who have difficulty walking before starting towards the hall. Another crash shakes the castle, and Clarke huddles over the children.

“Watch out for stones!” She calls over her shoulder. The children’s eyes are wide and filled with tears, but she can’t think about that now. She urges the children forward with her mother and Harper running alongside her.

When they reach the doors to the great hall, Kane visibly sighs in relief when he catches sight of them. He takes the child from Clarke’s arms without a word, and many other adults race for the children as well. The castle continues to shake and debris falls all around them while Clarke tries to calm down the children.

The sunlight disappears rapidly, and the only light in the room comes from the fire and the torches lining the walls. The only home that Clarke has known for most of her life is crumbling down around her, and there is nothing she can do to stop it. _He promised he would be back_. Charlotte clutches to her skirts, and when another blow lands to the castle, Clarke hugs the little girl. As Clarke looks around, she can see the terror on everyone’s faces, and when she and Kane look at each other, they share the same thought. _He’s not coming in time_. Her eyes search the closed doors, but there is nothing. 

As another blow lands to the castle, Clarke’s mother reaches out for her. _Maybe this is it_. Everyone braces for another blow, and the destruction that comes with it, but the next sound they hear is the doors to the hall being pushed open. Everyone recoils instinctively and none of them can see beyond the black smoke that is bellowing into the room, but Clarke can see his hair before anything else.

“Your majesty!” Kane calls and gasps sound throughout the room. 

“It’s the king!” 

“He’s come back!” 

Clarke cries when she sees him, and his eyes scan over the crowd until they find her, and he nods his head. Everyone who is sitting or lying stands, and they all move towards the king. His cloak is gone, and there is no shirt under his armor, but otherwise he looks unhurt. 

“My people!” His voice rings as loud as the explosions. “I have given you reason to doubt me, and for that I am sorry. A good king would have brokered for peace, but I could not let my people fall into the hands of a tyrant. On this day, I promise all of you that we will not be defeated! Our castle may fall, but that does not mean we are weak!” There’s murmurs throughout the crowd. “They brought war to our land, and they will pay dearly for it.”

There’s a fire in the king’s eyes that seems to reignite the fight within everyone standing in the room. Kane steps forward to give him a hug, and his guard appears behind him, waiting to follow him into battle. While Bellamy is talking to his men, Clarke slips away from her mother and children, set on talking to him before he leaves to fight. When she reaches him, the knights turn their attention towards her and Bellamy turns around, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You came back.” Clarke’s eyes search the king’s face, looking for any sign of how he may be feeling. The cuts are gone from his face, and he doesn’t appear to have any trouble moving his arms on account of the bruised rib.

“I always will.” His eyes soften and Clarke can feel fresh tears beginning to form in her eyes. “I promised you I would.”

“You were gone for three days.”

“I was looking for the strength I needed.”

“Well, my king, I hope you found it.” Clarke glances behind him at the opening of the courtyard and her heart sinks. 

“I have.” It looks as if he is going to reach out for her, but his arm falls back at his side. “And I promise, I will come back again.” This time, he grabs her hand and kisses the back of it before turning back to his men. 

“Are you with me?”

“Until the end.” Miller nods, and the rest of the knights follow suit. 

“Good. Then stay here.”

“Sir?” Murphy gapes at the king, but Bellamy doesn’t waiver. 

“I want my people protected. What good is a king without his people?”

“But, your majesty—”

Bellamy narrows his eyes at Jasper, and the boy clamps his mouth shut. “This is an order.” 

No one says anything, but Clarke can see the worry in her friends eyes. The king going to face Cage’s army alone is a suicide mission, and everyone knows it. But, then again, it’s a suicide mission either way. Bellamy turns to look at Clarke.

Her tears flow freely but she straightens her back and looks at him. “Do not break your promise.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Bellamy turns to leave and Clarke stands at the entrance to the great hall with the knights and watches the king’s back as he gradually gets smaller and smaller, then she calls for the doors to be shut. 

As she walks back to her spot, her mother is looking at her with confusion and curiosity, but Harper only raises her eyebrows. When she settles back in with Charlotte and the rest of the children, the girl pulls at her sleeves. 

“Are we going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Clarke nods her head, “the king is going to protect us.”

“But how do you know?”

“Because he promised, and the king doesn’t break his promises,” Clarke pulls the little girl into her arms as she watches the doors.

The castle doesn’t shake anymore, but Clarke knows that damage has already been done. Miller occasionally glances at her, the worry she feels reflected in his eyes. They are all in the great hall for what feels like an eternity, but realistically Clarke knows it’s probably only been a couple of hours. Eventually, the yelling slowly dies out, and Clarke strains to hear what’s going on behind the closed doors. 

Charlotte is asleep in Clarke’s arms while her little brother sleeps in Harper’s. Everything is silent, and Clarke’s heart threatens to burst out of her chest. She doesn’t know what is waiting for them on the other side of the door, but she has a feeling it’s what they all expect. A series of bangs come from the other side of the door, and the knights inside the room pull out their swords. The knocks come again, and Clarke can feel her body tense. She slides Charlotte off her lap and stands, her mother’s hand coming out to grab her arm.

“ _Clarke,”_ she whispers, but Clarke smiles as she moves her arm from her mother’s grasp. She walks up and slides the sword off Monty’s back. He turns to look at her, his eyes darkening when he realizes who she is, but he says nothing. The room is silent, and Clarke grips the sword in her hand, like how Miller taught her. _I’d rather die fighting for my people than have Cage get anywhere near me._

Miller and Murphy nod at each other, then pull the doors open. Clarke raises her sword how she was taught, just like the knights around her, but it’s not Cage’s men standing on the other side of the door. King Bellamy’s hair blends into the darkness behind him, and Clarke swears this his eyes look red.

All of them lower their swords and Clarke can feel new tears streaming down her face. Bellamy looks around the room, one of his eyebrows raising when he sees her holding a sword, but says nothing. Clarke turns around and sees the rest of their people rising. _He shouldn’t be alive._ Aside from some blood, he seems fine, and there’s no one behind him.

“Your majesty,” Miller’s eyes are wide.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, my friend.” Bellamy walks forward and clasps Miller on the shoulder. “Do you have such little faith?”

“No, of course not.” Miller shakes his head then smiles, squeezing Bellamy on the shoulder as well.

Bellamy moves around to each of his knights, and Clarke wonders if she should move back to her mother or wait for him to reach her. Monty moves towards her and takes the sword from her hand, which she gives willingly. If their king is standing before them, then she won’t need it anymore. 

Bellamy looks at her and Clarke can feel her cheeks pink as he walks to her. She tilts her head up to look at him, and she’s met with the same face she’s seen for years. No signs of being in pain anywhere to be seen. 

“You came back.”

“I told you I would keep my promise.” Bellamy smiles slightly and Clarke forces a sob back. “You’re brave.” 

“I’m silly.” Clarke laughs lightly and looks down at her feet. “I wouldn’t have known what to do if it had not been you on the other side of the door.”

“Something tells me that you don’t quite believe that. And I don’t either.”

Clarke looks back at the king, and tries not to show just how much he affects her. “Welcome back, your majesty.” She curtsies and moves back to her mother and Harper. Charlotte is still asleep, but the rest of the adults aren’t. 

Clarke’s mother is looking at her like she wants to say something about getting up and grabbing a sword, but Bellamy clears his throat and her attention moves to him. 

“The threat that we faced is gone, for now, but we cannot underestimate Cage and his men. Tonight, I want all of you to rest, but tomorrow, we will prepare to leave.”

“And go where?” A woman’s voice calls from somewhere in the crowd and Clarke cranes her neck to try and see who it is. “Some of us just got here!”

“I understand your frustration,” Bellamy’s voice is solemn. This is my home, too, but we cannot stay here. So, please, pack all you can carry and we shall leave tomorrow. If you wish to stay behind, I cannot stop you, but I promised that I would protect you, and that is what I plan to do.”

Kane stood and took his place beside Bellamy. “In order to make tonight more comfortable, we will be gathering cots and food for everyone. You may stay in here or if your rooms were spared then feel free to return to them, but, as the king said, we will be leaving tomorrow.”

There’s a murmur around the room, but it seems like no one else wants to argue the truth: they are going to have to leave. Clarke’s mother stands and makes her way towards Bellamy, undoubtedly going to take a moment to see if he’s doing okay, and Harper leans over to whisper into Clarke’s ear.

“That was very courageous, my lady.”

“Courage has nothing to with it, Harper,” Clarke sighs as Charlotte huddles into her side. “All of you are my people and if there was anything I could have done to try and protect you then I would have done it. I’m sure it’s the same for anyone else in this room.”

“I did not see anyone else move to take up arms, Clarke,” Harper whispers. “Only you.”

“I believe the others did not think it was an option.” Clarke stands and pulls Charlotte up into her arms. “Come, I think we need to help get everything ready.”

Most of the bed chambers in the castle were spared, and what got destroyed the most was the soldier barracks and some of the servants quarters. So, Clarke offers to have Harper stay in her room while Charlotte and her brother stay with her mother. As she falls asleep that night, she’s not sure what is going to happen in the morning, but she knows that, whatever it is, Bellamy has to have a plan. _He always does_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more quotes from the movie! And only a few more chapters to go!
> 
> I hope you liked it! I love hearing from all of you <3  
> Xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head towards the monastery and Clarke realizes that something is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Wednesday!

In the morning, Clarke notices that the damage done the night before is worse than what she thought. Parts of the castle are blackened from fire and smoke, and there’s a few soldiers still walking around with wounds on their exposed skin even though Clarke and her mother spent hours trying to patch everyone up. 

When she enters the great hall, her mother is checking bandages from the night before and Clarke moves to help her. Since she slept in rather late, morning is already beginning to give away into midday and Clarke wonders when they’re going to leave.  _ They never gave us a time _ . As she works, she can feel people look at her as she moves around the room, but Clarke ignores them. She has a job to do.

“Darling,” Lady Abby calls and Clarke finishes up the bandage she’s working on and walks towards her. “Kane came by earlier and said that the king isn’t feeling well, would you mind going to check on him?”

“Me? But, mother—”

“Clarke, I would go myself but I still have to check on the children.”

“Yes, mama.” Clarke grabs a rag and picks up her bag with her supplies in it, then starts towards the doors. Of course, Clarke wants to see Bellamy, but after last night she’s begun to wonder if letting herself get close to him is such a good idea.

There are stones everywhere that Clarke has to maneuver her way through, and when she finally reaches the doors to his bed chamber, she stops. These doors can be seen all around the castle, hers look the same as the ones in front of her, but knowing that these are what separates her from Bellamy make them seem more intimidating. Taking a deep breath, Clarke brings her hand up and knocks on the door.

Silence. Clarke takes another deep breath and knocks again, only to get the same response. After last night, she’s not surprised that he’s not answering, but since she knows he talked to Kane earlier, Clarke has to wonder what’s wrong. She wrings her hands in front of her, wondering what would happen if she just walks in. After a few seconds of going back and forth with herself, Clarke decides that not going in would be worse than walking in unwelcomed.

When she places her hand on the metal doorknob, she hisses at how cold it is. Despite how broken the castle is, the fires were doing a good job at keeping pockets of it warm, so she’s not expecting the coldness that comes with opening the door to Bellamy’s room. 

The curtains are pulled shut, and the only light in the room is coming from the glowing embers in the fireplace. Pulling her cloak around her further, well, Bellamy’s cloak that she’s come to think of as her own, she walks into the room and kneels in front of the fireplace, getting to work trying to build it back up.

“I ordered for no one to bother me.” Bellamy’s voice calls in the darkness, and Clarke jumps. She doesn’t know what to say, so she bites at her bottom lip to try and think of something. “ _ Get out _ .”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Clarke calls over her shoulder before leaning forward to blow on the little embers. “If I were to leave now you would catch your death and then I would be held responsible.”

“Clarke?” She can hear him move on the bed, and she wipes her hands on her apron as she stands.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry for what I said.” Clarke turns around to look at him, but even with the fire starting behind her, she can’t see much. 

“I would hate to see how you would have reacted, had I been someone else.” Feeling her way, Clarke walks towards the windows to try and open the curtains. “Kane said that you were not feeling well, so my mother sent me to check on you since she has to go see the children.”

“I’m feeling fine.”

_ Right _ . “My king, staying in a room as cold as this and yelling at whoever is trying to do their job is not like you. So, no, you are not fine.” Clarke reaches the curtains and moves to open them, but the view on the ground terrifies her. She clamps a hand over her mouth as she looks at the ground outside of the castle, all of Cage’s men are dead and all of them have been impaled. Clarke yanks the curtains back to get a better look, but the sound of Bellamy groaning pulls her attention from the massacre in front of her.

The bed is empty, and Clarke turns around the room to look for the king. The fire is brighter now, and Bellamy is standing on the far side of the room in the corner. He’s shirtless, and despite the cold of the room, Clarke can see the fire dancing over the sweat on his skin.

“Close the curtains.” Bellamy’s voice is deathly low, and Clarke can feel her chest tighten.

“But, Bellamy—”

“ _ Close the curtains, Clarke _ .” 

Without another word, Clarke closes the curtains and she can hear Bellamy let out a breath as his stance softens.  _ I wonder what is going on _ . He walks towards the fire and holds his hand out, and Clarke finds herself not knowing what to do. First, he was angry that someone was trying to warm up his room, and now he demanded she close the curtains. When she doesn’t move, Bellamy’s dark eyes find her, and he runs a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have risen my voice.” Clarke still doesn’t say anything as she clasps her hands in front of her, still not wanting to move from her place by the window. “Will you join me?” Bellamy motions towards the empty seat beside him. Tentatively, Clarke moves to the chair and sits down, watching as Bellamy takes the one from across from her. He closes his eyes, and Clarke lets herself look at him, but she isn’t for long when he says, “I can hear the gears turning in your head, Clarke, what is on your mind?”

“You went out to face those men alone last night, Bellamy.” Clarke tilts her head to the side as she looks at him. “All of them are dead, yet you do not have a scratch on you. And your bruised rib seems to be fine.”

“I cannot tell you what happened last night, but I want you to know that I will use everything I have to keep everyone safe. To keep you safe.” Bellamy’s voice is low, and the flames of the fire beside them make his eyes seem like they’re red. 

“But at what cost, Bellamy?”

“Clarke,” the king leans forward and reaches across the space between them and picks her hand up from her lap. It’s warm, how she remembers him being the night they went for the walk by the water, but not warm enough to make her believe that he should be sweating as much as he is. “I truly am sorry for how I responded.”

“I know.” Clarke looks from their joined hands to his eyes. “But I do not appreciate being talked to that way. Even if you are my king.”

“And it’ll never happen again. I promise.”

“Do you?” Clarke raises an eyebrow and Bellamy nods his head slightly.

“I do.”

“Okay,” Clarke straightens in her chair, “I accept your apology.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy leans back in his chair, but he keeps Clarke’s hand in his. 

The two of them sit that way for a little bit, with Bellamy looking into the fire and Clarke looking at him. The sweat that’s beading his body begins to dry, and Clarke notices that more of the scars that littered his body are no longer there.  _ Like the cuts on his face _ . Without thinking twice, Clarke slides off the chair and kneels beside his, wanting to get a closer look at him.

Bellamy says nothing as Clarke’s eyes roam his unmarked skin, but she can still see where his scars used to be in her mind. On his left forearm there was a raised scar that stretched from his elbow around to the other side. There was a diagonal line that ran from his left shoulder down toward his peck, and a circular scar on the other side. Then dozens of tinier scars that faded to white over the years littering the rest of his abdomen. All signs from what he experienced when he was younger, and all of them gone. Clarke can feel Bellamy looking at her, and she meets his gaze when she asks, “Can I look at your back?”

His grip tightens on her hand, and he still says nothing as he leans forward and Clarke peaks over his shoulder. There used to be fifteen whip marks on his back, all of them of various sizes, and, just like the other scars, gone. Slowly, Clarke reaches out and places her free hand on his back, and his muscle jumps under her fingers.

“They’re all gone,” she whispers. 

“You say that as if you miss them.”

Clarke can feel heat flare in her face as she pulls her hand back. “I haven’t seen them enough to miss them,” she murmurs. “But I do wonder where they went.”

Clarke looks at him, and she’s momentarily frozen with how close they are to each other. She knows that his eyes are various shades of brown, and she tries counting them as they look at each other. 

“After this war is over, I want to tell you everything.” Bellamy’s grip tightens on her hand, and Clarke’s heart flips. “But, for now, we need to prepare to leave.”

“And where are we going?”

“The monastery on the Siren cliffs.” 

“When are we leaving?” Clarke looks towards the windows, wondering how the people would react with seeing so many bodies littering their lands.

“All of you are to leave within the next couple of hours. I’ve already told Kane to prepare everyone.”

“What about you?” Clarke asks. She can feel dread beginning to fill the pit of her stomach at the idea of all of them leaving without their king. 

Bellamy smiles slightly as he raises her hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. “I’ll meet all of you there.” Clarke purses her lips into a thin line, and Bellamy’s thumb runs across her knuckles. “You do not need to worry about me, Clarke. I’ll see you tonight. I promise.”

“You’ve been making a lot of promises to me, my king.” Despite the weight that is on her chest, Clarke can feel the corners of her mouth turn upwards as she thinks of a way to lighten the situation. “And I’m afraid you still haven’t kept your word about asking me for a third dance.”

Bellamy smiles slightly, and it causes Clarke to smile more, too. “Then, my lady, I will make sure to rectify the situation as soon as I can. Afterall, who am I if not a man of my word?”

Him using her words draws a soft laugh from her lips and Clarke shakes her head. “Of course.”

“You should go and gather your things, and I’ll meet all of you when you set up for camp. I’ve already given Kane and Miller the maps.” Once again, Bellamy brings Clarke’s hand up to kiss the back of it. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight.” Clarke smiles a little before turning to grab her bag that she left by the fire and leaving the room. She has to fight the urge to turn around and look at the king as she does, but once she’s back in the hall, she can breathe easier.

She knows that there is something going on with him, and if he doesn’t want to tell her then she will not pry.  _ At least he said he wanted to tell me. _ Clarke stops by her mother’s work room to drop off her supplies, then makes her way back to her room. She won’t be able to bring much, but she doesn’t need a lot.

As the king said, everyone begins their journey towards the monastery two hours after Clarke arrived in her room, and despite her attempts to find Bellamy, she knew he wouldn’t be there. Now, she’s riding her horse with Charlotte sitting in front of her, while Charlotte’s little brother rides with Harper. 

The temperature is steadily dropping, and Charlotte pulls Clarke’s cloak around her as they ride. With the monastery being a day’s worth of travel, Miller explained that they would stop once the sun began to set and then they should reach the cliffs by the same time the following day. There’s murmurs from the people all around her, some hushed as they talked to the person closest to them, others obviously upset that they’re having to leave, but Clarke doesn’t listen for long. Instead, she tries to take in the scene around her. 

The leaves are beginning to fall from the trees, with some already bare completely, and the gray clouds overhead kept obstructing the sun and it’s warmth. Under any other circumstances, Clarke would love a day like this, but knowing that she may never return home overpowers her love for being outside. Dead leaves litter the ground, and the image from Bellamy’s window makes its way into her mind uninvited, and Clarke has to find something to draw her attention.

A sharp wind cuts through the field they are all walking through, and Clarke huddles over Charlotte to try and keep her warm. Even though the little girl told her that her mother made her dress, Clarke has yet to see her or their father.  _ I wonder where they are _ . 

“My lady?”

“Yes, Harper?” Clarke turns to look at the other girl, and notices that Charlotte’s little brother is wrapped in Harper’s cloak as well.

“You look worried.”

“Do I?”

“Yes.” Harper tilts her head to the side before looking back at the path in front of them. “He’s okay.”

Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Since Harper arrived while she was packing, Clarke told her what the king had said, and Harper took to trying to comfort her. “I know, but there’s just something about this whole situation that doesn’t feel right.”

“What do you mean, Lady Clarke?” Charlotte looks up at her.

“It’s nothing, little one, don’t let me worry you.”

The little girl nods and turns back to where she was playing with the horse’s mane, and Clarke looks over at Harper. Neither of them say anything, but Clarke knows that Harper can tell how she feels. Even though the king may have defeated a thousand men last night, she can’t help but believe that this war is going to end even bloodier.

  
  


As Miller said, they begin making camp once the sun reaches the horizon, and Clarke gets to work helping put up the tents for the children where her mother and some of the other women are going to be staying. After they’re put up, Lady Abby insisted that Clarke get her own tent, so she’s going to be sharing it with Harper near Miller and the rest of the kingsguard. 

“Do you need any help?” Finn appears beside her and Clarke turns to look at him.

“No, thank you. I believe I have it under control.” Clarke turns back to the task at hand, but Finn stays by her side. 

“Really, Clarke, a lady shouldn’t be making her own tent. The others—”

“In a time like this, I cannot wait around for someone else to make my tent when I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. There are much more pressing matters.” 

“Clarke,” Finn reaches out and grabs her arm, causing her to stand still. 

“Finn, let me go.”

“Not until you tell me what happened between us that night at the allies feast.” 

“Nothing happened, Finn.”

“Are you sure?” Finn’s grip tightens on Clarke’s arm, and she wonders if anyone is watching this interaction. “Because I beg to differ.”

“Then beg,” Clarke spits. 

“After your dance with the king—”

“If I were you, I would unhand Lady Clarke.” Murphy’s voice comes from behind Clarke and she smirks.

“I’m not scared of you, Murphy.”

“It’s not me you should be worried about,” Murphy begins, and Clarke can hear the earth crunch under his feet as he walks closer, “it’s Clarke. If I had her my sword, I’m afraid you will not last.” 

Finn looks at Clarke then turns to look at Murphy. “A lady against a knight? Surely you overestimate her abilities.”

“I wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss his claims.” Miller appears in Clarke’s line of sight over Finn’s shoulder. “The woman is deadly.”

“I would listen to them, Finn, or we’ll see how well you hold your own against a lady,” Clarke says, and Finn turns his attention towards her. 

“You doubt my competence?”

“I doubt a lot of things about you.”

“You—”

“I would choose your next words...”

“...very carefully.” Monty and Jasper both appear, too, and Clarke smiles. 

“You should listen to your friends, Finn.”

“One night with  _ him _ and every night we’ve spent together disappears?” Finn’s voice is low as he speaks, and Clarke remembers what she told Harper. 

“It was your jealousy that caused me to realize who you truly were. There was no  _ us _ , Finn, and you will do well to remember that.”

“But, Clarke—”

“Let go of me, Finn.” Clarke pulls her arm out of his grasp and he lets his hand fall to his side. Drawing herself up to her full height, Clarke puts her shoulders back and raises her chin. “Do not touch me, and if you ever grab me without my permission again you will see just how deadly I am.”

Finn snorts as he turns away and Miller steps into his path, mumbling something that Clarke can’t hear, then he sidles up to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Miller,” Clarke sighs then turns back to her tent. “I could have handled it.”

“I have no doubt that you could have handled it, but I’ve been told to make sure you’re safe.”

“My mother sent you to keep an eye on me?” Clarke puts her canvas tent down again and turns to look at the knight. “We’re away from Cage’s army, and we’re nearly to the monastery. Not to mention she’s only a few feet away from me, does she really believe I need to be watched?”

Something passes over Miller’s face, but it’s gone before Clarke can ever place it. “You know how your mother can be,” he shrugs. “Come, let’s get this tent up.”

“Did you not hear what I told Finn? I’m entirely capable of putting up my own tent.”

“We do not doubt your abilities, Clarke.” Murphy walks over to grab the other side of the tent along with Monty and Jasper. “However, if you let us help you then it will only annoy Finn further.” Murphy grins and when Clarke turns to look at Miller, he’s doing the same.

“Alright, well, hoist away.” Clarke motions to all of the men and they get to work setting her tent up. She doesn’t look around to see if Finn is watching, since she can’t bring herself to care, but she does begin to wonder where the king is. 

After everyone’s tents have been raised and there are multiple fires going around their camp, Clarke can feel herself begin to worry even more. The sun is nearly past the horizon now, and there’s still no sign of Bellamy. As she weaves her way through the tents and the myriad of people beginning their dinner, the sounds of everyone around her catches her attention as she looks for any sign of the king, and the sound of bats flying overhead cause her to snap her head towards them.  _ I’ve never seen so many _ .

“The king!” Someone calls, and Clarke looks around. 

King Bellamy slides off his horse and hands it off to one of the servants then makes his way through the crowd. He looks better than he had earlier in the day, with his hair seeming to have been washed and no trace of sweat anywhere on his body. He’s also wearing leather on his arms and legs which conceals his newly-healed skin, and a deep red cloak on top of it. By all accounts, he looks like a king, even without his crown, and it steals Clarke’s breath away. 

People crowd around him, all asking questions and Bellamy trying to answer all of them. They’re already hours away from their home, and with the temperature dropping with the night, Clarke can feel the rising panic. This is a war that no one wanted, not even the king, but it was still brought to their doorstep.

King Bellamy goes a long way to assuage some of the fears, but there’s not much else he can do. Apparently he contacted the monastery months ago to ask them for a safe haven, and they agreed that he and his people could come at any time.  _ Hopefully it will be enough _ . Clarke looks up to see the king looking at her as she settles next to Harper for dinner, and she gives him a soft smile, which he returns. She’s not sure how all of this will end, but she hopes she’ll be able to find out if Bellamy cares for her in the same way she cares for him. There’s a very good possibility that he won’t, but she can still let herself wonder as she gets ready for bed.

From inside her tent, Clarke can hear everything happening around her. Harper’s soft snoring, the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind, fires crackling, and the movement of armor as knights patrol the grounds. If it were only the sounds of nature, Clarke could probably go to sleep, but she still misses the quietness of the castle at night. 

Sighing, she picks up the cloak she’s been wearing and pulls on her shoes before pushing out of her tent. Surprisingly, the temperature drops further when the tent closes behind her, and Clarke pulls the cloak around her tighter. The fire in front of her tent is dying, so she decides to grab some firewood to build it back up, then takes a seat on one of the logs next to it. She can hear things out in the woods, but she doesn’t look up until another swarm of bats flies overhead.

“I would be careful when it comes to the bats.” King Bellamy appears out of the darkness and Clarke jumps at his low voice. “My apologies, I did not mean to startle you.”

“When disembodied voices come from the dark, I’m sure you can see where it would be frightening.” A small smile plays on Clarke’s lips as the king stands near the fire.

“May I?”

“Please.” She gestures towards the empty spot beside her. 

“I thought you were not afraid of the dark?” Bellamy asks as he throws a couple of twigs into the fire. Half of his face is covered in shadows, but where the light dances across his skin makes Clarke wonder about the stories her father used to tell her when she was younger. About the gods and goddesses of earlier times and how they used to be so beautiful... _ just how he is _ . 

“I said that once someone learns that the monsters are only in their heads, they quit being afraid. That does not include a living, breathing person.”

“Are you saying I’m a monster?”

“No!” Clarke protests, worried that she’s offended him, but she can see the king smirk. 

“I’m teasing, Clarke.” Bellamy continues to smile as he turns his head towards the sky, with more bats flying overhead. “The night is their kingdom, and blood, their sustenance.”

“That’s a dark, poetic way of saying they are nocturnal blood lovers,” Clarke teases, and Bellamy lets out a low chuckle.

“I’ve been told I have my moments.” 

Clarke continues to smile as she looks into the fire. When the sun rises, they’ll continue their journey to the cliffs, and wonder if the war is going to end soon or if there will be many more months of waiting and worrying ahead of them. But, then again, these things never end quickly.

“Are you okay?” 

Bellamy’s question pulls Clarke out of her head and she turns to look at him, her eyebrows furrowing together. “Why would I not be?”

“Jasper told me about what happened earlier, with Finn.” The king speaks softly, almost as if he’s worried he might upset her.

“He did not hurt me, Bellamy. You do not need to worry.” Clarke picks up a stick from beside her feet and pokes at the fire to turn a log over. 

“I’m surprised you did not cut him where he stood.”

Clarke laughs lightly and shakes her head. “I do not wish to hurt him, but, even so, I would not have had anything to cut him with.”

“You could begin carrying a sword,” he offers, and Clarke laughs harder.

“My mother would lock me away and throw away the key if she were to see me with a sword. I’m surprised she did not do more when I grabbed a sword last night.”

“You were protecting your people, Clarke, she could not have stopped you even if she wanted to.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Clarke tilts her head to look at the sky. “My father would have asked for a sword.”

“From what Kane has told me, he was a good man.”

“He was one of the best.” Clarke smiles. “He would have supported me learning how to fight.”

“Have you talked to your mother about it?”

Clarke sighs. “I tried, once.” Twirling the stick in her hand around, she remembers the day it happened. “She told me that it was not what a lady should do, and that she would not allow me to risk my life for something when there were others who trained to protect us. But, I did not want to depend on others for my safety, I wanted—”

“To be able to protect yourself,” Bellamy finishes, and she nods. “In that case, I have a present for you.”

“A present?” Clarke perks up and Bellamy smiles as he moves his cloak aside and pulls something from his hip. When he pulls it out, it’s a long leather holster, much like the ones the king and the knights’ swords are in, except this one is almost as long as her forearm. Bellamy holds it out, and Clarke reaches out to run her hands over the leather. There’s even a strap on it. “A dagger?”

“Yes.” Bellamy lets her take it completely and Clarke notices the flames of the fire dancing over the gold in the hilt. “I figured if you could not carry a sword openly, maybe you would appreciate something you could hide.”

“Bellamy, it’s beautiful.” Clarke’s eyes are wide as she grips the dagger and pulls it from its sheath. “I love it.”

“You do?” The doubt in his voice causes Clarke to look over at him.

“Of course.” She smiles, and before she can stop herself, she sheathes the dagger and leans over to kiss his cheek. “It’s wonderful.”

With the only light coming from the fire in front of them, Clarke cannot see if the king is blushing as hard as she is, but the way the corners of his lips turn upwards when he looks at her and how chuckles lightly makes her believe he might feel the same way she does. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Clarke smiles at him, but the sound of something moving in the woods catches their attention and the sound of the bats flying overhead once again sends a shiver down Clarke’s spine. “You should get some rest.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Clarke stands, gripping her dagger in one hand while Bellamy takes the other. “Are you turning in as well?”

“In a bit, after I check in with my men.” He kisses the back of her hand, like so many times before, but Clarke could swear that his lips linger longer this time. “Sweet dreams, my lady.”

“Sweet dreams, my king.” Clarke smiles then walks towards her tent, Bellamy’s eyes searing into her back as the tent flap closes behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy can’t always be there to protect her, but at least he knows she’s capable of protecting herself!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of their journey

Clarke wakes up to the sound of someone calling her name, and when she opens her eyes, she finds that she’s still clutching the dagger Bellamy gave her only a few hours before. When she sits up, Clarke sees Harper poking her head in through the opening in the tent. 

“Yes, Harper?” 

“Most everyone has slept late, and your mother asked me to bring you breakfast.”

“Oh, thank you.” Clarke rubs her hands over her face. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes,” Harper ducks her head and smiles. “Monty brought me some food earlier, before the sun rose.” 

“I believe he’s quite taken with you.” Clarke smiles as Harper hands her the plate, and she can see her friend blush. 

“I would say I’m quite taken with him.”

“I know.” Clarke pats the empty space beside her. “Tell me everything.” 

For a while, Clarke eats slowly while Harper talks, offering her bits of food whenever there’s a lull in the conversation. Even though Harper eyes the dagger, she doesn’t ask where it came from or who it came from, but Clarke knows that the other girl knows. But she tells her anyway. 

“After what happened with Finn, I should say the king’s gift is fitting.”

“Oh, Finn wouldn’t have done anything,” Clarke waves her in the air. “He’s harmless.”

“Have you checked your arm?” Harper asks, and Clarke scrunches her face together.

“He didn’t grab me that hard, Harper.” To prove her point, Clarke pulls down the collar of her dress and over her right shoulder to expose her upper arm. “Oh.” 

There’s the distinct outline of fingers wrapping around her upper arm. The prints are dark, but not as dark as some of the bruises that she would find after practicing with Miller. 

“My point, my lady,” Harper says as she looks at the bruises. 

“It didn’t feel as if he grabbed me that hard.” Clarke reaches up to press the discolored skin and she hisses. “I suppose I did not realize.” 

“Lady Clarke.” Jasper pokes his head into the tent and the girls jump. The knight’s eyes go wide when he realizes that Clarke doesn’t have her dress on completely, but they don’t miss the bruise from Finn’s hand. “My apologies.”

“Perfect,” Clarke sighs, and pulls her sleeve back up. “Thank you for breakfast, Harper. I’ll go see what Jasper needs then I’ll be back to help pack.”

“Be careful, Clarke.” Harper plays with the cuff of one of her sleeves, her eyes darting towards the dagger. 

“I’ll be fine.” Clarke smirks as she grabs the dagger then pulls up the hem of her dress and straps the dagger to her leg. With a wink, Clarke turns and grabs her cloak as she walks out of the tent.

Jasper is waiting at the entrance with his hand resting on his sword and his back straight, the look of a knight on duty. “Please do not tell me that my mother wants you posted outside of my tent, Jasper.”

The knight turns to look at her, worry etched on his face. “No, my lady, I just wanted to apologize for what I told the king.”

“Why apologize?” Clarke tilts her head to the side. “He would have found out eventually and I’m sure he appreciated being told so promptly.” She begins to walk and the knight falls into step beside her.

“But it was not my place to tell him.”

“You’re right, it wasn’t. So, why did you?”

“When Miller said that he was told to keep an eye on you, he wasn’t the only one.”

Clarke snorts. “My mother is really worrying for nothing.” 

“But, Clarke,” Jasper stops walking, causing Clarke to do the same. He glances around the camp, but there’s no one paying attention to them while they prepare to leave once again. “Your mother isn’t the one who asked us to look after you.”

“Then who—”

A sound comes from the tent behind her, and Clarke turns towards it. She hadn’t realized that they came to a stop not far from Bellamy’s tent, but when a pained groan comes from inside of it, she’s glad that they did. 

“My king?” Jasper calls and Clarke holds up her hand. 

“He wasn’t feeling well yesterday, I’ll check on him.” Without waiting for a response, Clarke walks forward and grabs the flap of his tent, and she takes a deep breath before pushing her way inside. 

It’s much bigger than her own, and there’s an actual bed along with a table and a chair set up as well. The covers are wrapped around Bellamy’s legs, and as she steps closer, there’s a blanket of sweat coating his entire body.  _ Like yesterday.  _ The king is shivering and groans escape his lips despite still being asleep. The sight of his muscled back free of any scars is still shocking in the light, even after having already seen it. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke tiptoes towards him, worried about doing something that might scare him. “Bellamy, wake up.” She reaches out and places her hand on his bare shoulder and tries to roll him over.

His eyes fly open, and Clarke gasps as she jumps away from him.  _ His eyes.  _ Panting, Bellamy sits up quickly, looking around his tent like an animal who believes it’s cornered. When his eyes find hers, his body softens and he takes a deep breath, but it does nothing to quell the fear that’s coursing through her veins. 

“Bellamy, what’s happening to you?” Clarke whispers. 

Again, Bellamy takes a deep breath then reaches under his pillow and pulls out a dagger. Before she can ask what he’s going to do, he turns it around in his hand and cuts the side of his tent, letting in the sunlight. 

Clarke stares in horror as Bellamy’s skin begins to peel away, dissolving into ashes and floating into the air. She clamps a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. Bellamy grits his teeth and Clarke can see the pain morphing across his face. When it’s clear that he’s not going to move on his own accord, Clarke rushes forward and grabs him by the shoulders, yanking him towards her.

“Stop!” 

Bellamy falls off the bed at Clarke’s pulling, and they both fall back onto the ground with him on top of her. Now that he’s out of the sun, Clarke watches as his skin regrows, mesmerized and horrified by what’s happening right in front of her eyes. A small sob escapes her lips as she runs her fingers over the newly formed skin. 

“Who did this to you?” It takes everything in her, but she turns her gaze from his skin to his eyes. The same brown eyes she gazed into only hours before. 

“I did it to myself,” he whispers, and Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together. 

“But why?” 

“Because I sent Cage a field of corpses instead of the boys he asked for and the women he wanted.” Bellamy screws his eyes shut, and Clarke realizes that she’s crying. “Instead of sending him you.” 

“Because you’re a good King, Bellamy.” She reaches up and pushes some curls off his forehead, causing him to open his eyes and look at her. 

“I do not feel as if I am.”

“But you  _ are. _ ” 

The two of them hold each other’s gazes, and it’s then that Clarke realizes how close the two of them are. He’s lying on top of her, and the image of him in the hallway that night with his body pressed against the other girl makes its way into Clarke’s mind. She can feel the heat rise to her cheeks, and he must notice the same thing, or her embarrassment, because he pushes off her and holds his hand out to help her sit up.

“In two days, I’ll be restored,” Bellamy says and he runs a hand through his hair. “I just have to resist.” 

Clarke sits up straighter, trying to look him over once more.  _ He looks the same, except for the scars. _ “Resist what?”

Bellamy’s eyes come up to meet hers, and Clarke can see pain mixed with the tiredness. And when he speaks, his voice sounds like something she’s never heard before, “The thirst for blood.”

_ It all makes sense.  _ More tears blur Clarke’s sight, but she refuses to wipe them away.  _ How could he do this? _ “The story that people used to tell of the mountains, they’re true,” Clarke whispers, her eyes wide. Instead of speaking, Bellamy nods. “ _ This _ is the strength you sought when you left? To become this—this—”

“Monster?” 

“Vampire.” Clarke can feel her face darken. “You have never been a monster.”

“I’ve seen more death and destruction in my life than most men, Clarke. More than many can even comprehend. You do not go down in infamy for being a good king.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke pushes herself to her knees, her hand still in his, “who you are and who you need to be to survive are two very different things.” His voice echoes in her mind as she says the words, but that time seems so long ago.

The corners of Bellamy’s lips curve upwards as he looks at her, and, despite the situation, it looks like a genuine smile. “You’re stealing my lines.”

Clarke smirks. “You stole mine first.” 

“Fair enough.” His thumb runs over the back of her hand, and Clarke’s breath catches. “I’m sorry, you probably do not wish to be around me.” 

Bellamy drops her hand and Clarke can feel herself pout. “If I did not want to be around you, I would have left. Do not assume you know what I do and do not want.”

Bellamy laughs now, a deep chuckle that she’s come to love. “I would never.”

“I’m glad we can reach a mutual agreement.”

“There’s never a dull moment with you, do you know that?” Bellamy asks as he stands, helping her up after him.

“I like to keep things interesting.” Clarke dusts off the black cloak. “You never reclaimed this.”

“As I said, it’s in good hands.” 

Once again, Clarke can feel herself blush and she looks down at the cloak as if she’s inspecting it. “It’s very warm.”

“Good.” Bellamy smiles slightly and Clarke turns to look back at him. The sweat that had been covering his skin is drying now, and his curls are beginning to stand up more. He glances towards the entrance to his tent, and Clarke can hear more people beginning to wake. “The sun is starting to set earlier, so you will need to leave soon.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll wait until the sun sets and then meet you all at the monastery.” 

“Will you be able to get in?” Clarke asks, and Bellamy nods. 

“I’m not a vampire, yet. As long as I can resist the pull to blood, I’ll return to what I was like before.”

“And if you can’t?”

Bellamy’s eyes darken, and even though Clarke asked the question, she doesn’t want to hear the answer. She already knows. “Then I’ll become that wretched beast forever.” 

Pain sears through Clarke’s heart and more tears slip down her cheeks. The idea of never being able to find out what this is between them hurts nearly as much as knowing this is how he’ll have to live the rest of his life. Without a word, Bellamy takes a step forward and places his hands on either side of her face, sending waves of electricity throughout her body. His thumbs wipe away her tears, and Clarke can’t seem to find any words.  _ He can’t. _

“I meant what I said when I told you that once all of this is over, I want to tell you everything.” 

“But when will it be over?” 

“I’m going to win this war in two days.” He sounds  _ so sure _ of himself, and all Clarke can do is nod. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Clarke’s answer is quick, and she shocks herself with how sudden it is.

Bellamy runs his thumbs over her cheekbones, and Clarke finds herself leaning into them as he looks at her. “Then please remember that until this war is over.” Clarke nods, and Bellamy leans forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You should prepare to leave. Cage and his men will not be far behind.” 

Clarke nods once more before pulling back slightly. “Jasper is standing outside.” 

“Send him in, please.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” Clarke smiles slightly and she loves when Bellamy does the same. Even though the situation that everyone is in not the best, especially the king’s, Clarke wants to believe that things will turn out how they want them to. 

Jasper raises his eyebrows when Clarke tells him that the king requests his presence, and as she walks back to her tent, she can hear Jasper calling for Miller and Kane. As expected, Harper is already packing their belongings when she returns, and one look from the other girl is enough to let Clarke know that the girl knows something is wrong. Thankfully, Harper does not ask, and Clarke tries to work through everything in her mind. 

The sun is already beginning to set in the sky when everyone finally begins their next trek to the monastery. This time, Clarke does not try to look around to see if she can find the king, because she knows he will not be there. The sun is still too high for him to follow, but she knows he’ll be there by the time they reach the monastery gates. 

Today, the children are more talkative, with Charlotte and her little brother, Michael, chattering more as they make their way down the path. Kane is leading once again, but no one asks where the king is this time since they were told he’s going to be spying on the Poliseans. But still, Clarke keeps looking towards the horizon and waiting until the sun begins to kiss it. Once it does, she knows she’ll hear the sound of the bats, and know that the king will not be far away. 

“Have you heard the story of the Siren Cliffs, Michael?” Harper asks, and the little boy shakes his head. “Charlotte?” Again, the child shakes her head.

“Would you tell us, Harper?” Clarke smiles at her friend and the other girl does the same.

“It says that when the moon is at its highest, you can hear the sirens of the water singing a lullaby to help the children fall asleep.”

“I thought sirens were supposed to kill people?” Michael asks.

“Sirens hurt those who have wronged them,” Clarke adds, “but they have very kind hearts for the innocent.” 

“Do you think the siren’s will protect us against Cage’s men, my lady?” Charlotte looks up at Clarke, and she smiles slightly as she shrugs.

“No one can claim to know what the sirens will and won’t do, Charlotte, but I suppose we shall see.” 

Of course, there’s not actually sirens, but the wind blowing through the cliffs creates a whistle that some have compared to a song. Clarke’s never heard it herself, but she’s heard the stories. The monastery rises in the distance, Clarke is pretty sure she can hear the winds whistling already. 

Another few hours past, but Clarke and her people reach the gates of the monastery just after dark, and the monks welcome them with open arms. It seems that King Bellamy sent word to them about making a trip to the monastery as soon as he invited the Lords’ people to his castle, so there’s already a space set up for the sick and the children, and doubled food stores to accommodate everyone. After such a long journey, the agitation that everyone is feeling begins to ebb away as they settle behind the walls.

Clarke gets to work helping her mother getting people settled, and even Charlotte offers to help while her little brother helps Harper with the food. Over the past couple of days, the children seem to want to stay as close to Clarke and Harper as possible, which only fuels Clarke’s suspicions about their parents more. She knows that there is a very good chance that they are dead, but she doesn’t want to come out and ask the girl that directly. She knows what it’s like to lose one parent, but she couldn’t imagine losing two.

“Lady Clarke?” Charlotte wipes her hands off on the little apron that was provided for her and Clarke turns to look at her.

“Charlotte, you may just call me Clarke. Okay?”

The little girl nods. “Okay, Clarke.” she smiles. “I was wondering if you could possibly help me with something.”

“What is it?” Clarke puts down the rag she was using and gives Charlotte her attention. 

“I was wondering if you could help me build a fort for my brother and I to sleep in.” The girl fiddles with the apron tie as she speaks, but she keeps her gaze steady. “My brother used to love making them back home and since our parents—” She closes her mouth quickly, but Clarke can see her eyes begin to shine.

“Of course, I’ll help you,” she reaches out and rubs her hand up Charlotte’s arm. “As soon as you’ve both eaten we’ll work on it, and I’m sure Harper would love to help, too.”

Charlotte nods her head and smiles brightly. “Thank you, L—Clarke.”

“You’re welcome. I used to love building forts myself.”

“You did?”

“Very much.” Clarke smiles as she stands. “Come, let’s eat.”

By this point, most of the people are milling about the dining area, and the chatter is up a lot more from where it had been during their journey. Almost everyone is talking, and even though Clarke doesn’t pay attention to it first, the mention of King Bellamy catches her attention without her meaning to, but she carries on as she fills bowls for her and Charlotte.

“They say he’s not human,” one voice says.

“What else would he be?” The second man asks.

“There was talk of a monster leaving the mountains, and it’s him.”

“Please, that’s an old bedtime story meant to keep children from wandering too far from home.”

“Do not dismiss it so quickly. Someone I know saw the king fight the other night, and they say he moved with the speed of something inhuman, and had the strength of a thousand men.”

“And what do they believe he is?”

“What else other than a monster?”

Clarke turns to head towards the table Harper and Michael are sitting at, effectively ending her eavesdropping on the conversation, but as she sits down, she realizes that there are more people talking about the same thing. She catches  _ “mountains” _ ,  _ “inhuman”, “unholy”,  _ and  _ “monster” _ from everyone she hears talking, but she ignores it. Clarke knows what the king is, and he is no monster.

While the four of them eat, Charlotte and Michael talk about the fort that they want to build, completely oblivious to the treasonous accusations being talked about around them, and Clarke does her best to push her worries out of her mind. When Harper looks at her, Clarke can tell that she’s hearing what is being said, too, but neither of them talk about it. It’s not the right time. So, they let themselves get wrapped up in figuring out how to build the best fort they possibly can. 

Thankfully, everyone finishes their food rather quickly, and Clarke and Harper let Charlotte and Michael guide them towards their sleeping quarters. It’s easier than Clarke expected to let herself get wrapped up in the excitement the children are showing, and before she realizes it, they have a pretty large fort built and they are all lying in it while Michael dozes off.

“Clarke?” Charlotte whispers.

“Yes, little one?”

“Do you have a father?” 

Clarke’s heart aches. “I did, but he died a few years ago.”

“How old were you?”

“I was a little older than you,” Clarke admits, “I was eleven.”

Charlotte doesn’t say anything for a while, and just when Clarke wonders if she’s fallen asleep, she speaks. “Michael was four when our parents died, so he doesn’t really remember them. And our Aunt was sick for a long time, and she died shortly before Lord Emerson.”

Clarke reaches out in the dark and grabs Charlotte’s hand. “I’m sorry that you’ve had to experience that. I couldn’t begin to imagine what you’ve been feeling, taking it upon yourself to look after your little brother.”

“It’s not so bad,” Charlotte mumbles. “Michael seems to understand that we’re all each other has now.”

“Well, you’ve also got me and Harper. Do not forget that.”

“You promise?”

Clarke smiles as she links her pinky finger with the girl’s. “I promise.”

Even though Clarke doesn’t see Bellamy at any point throughout the night, she can hear the bats flying overhead. While the others may not understand, Clarke knows that the king did what he did in order to save all of them. He sacrificed himself, his humanity, in order to make sure that they do not fall into the hands of a tyrant. If Arkadia were to fall to Polis, then everyone knows that most of their people would be slaughtered, and those who the Poliseans see as fit, would be used. 

As she makes her way to her room, Clarke can’t help but remember all of Cage’s men that Bellamy impaled in front of their castle. That was his trademark when he fought for the Poliseans, but it was never something his people ever saw. But, even with that image seared into her mind, Clarke still cannot bring herself to think of the king as a monster. Almost everyone has darkness that lingers over them from their past, and what matters is how they choose to approach their future. If Bellamy had not killed those men, then they would have surely killed nearly everyone within the castle.

King Bellamy protected them, which is all he wants to do, and, after what she’s heard tonight, Clarke hopes that everyone else can see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting close to the end! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for war, and Clarke decides to practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Dracula Untold quotes!

When Clarke wakes up in the morning, there is the sound of people milling about the courtyard and the ring of metal on metal as more swords and armor are forged. There’s even the sound of some of the children playing, despite the shadow of Cage’s army looming over them. As Clarke makes her way out of her bed, she walks over to the balcony and looks at the ground. There are no bodies impaled outside of the monastery walls, only the view of the cliffs and the water far off in the distance.

A knock comes from the door and Clarke turns towards it. “Come in.” Lady Abby appears holding a bowl of soup and Clarke smiles as she walks towards her mother. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, darling.” Her mother folds her hands in front of her and looks around the room. “I had a few moments between checking on everyone and realized I had not seen you this morning.”

“Oh, yes, Harper and I helped Charlotte and Michael build a fort last night. We lost track of time.”

A small smile plays on Lady Abby’s lips. “You and your father used to love building them. I could hardly ever get either of you to come out.”

“The same is true for Charlotte and Michael, I’m sure they would stay in it forever if they could.”

“Yes, I suppose they would.”

Clarke sits down with her bowl and begins to eat, but she knows her mother well enough to recognize when there is something on her mind. Except, her mother says nothing as she walks towards the sketchbook that is sitting beside the bed. Picking it up, she thumbs through the papers. If her mother were to have found the loose papers with her other drawings, Clarke would be worried more than she is, but she knows not to have those out in the open to where they could easily be seen. 

“I’m glad that you brought your book, Clarke, I love your drawings.”

“Thank you.” 

“This one of Harper is very good.” Lady Abby turns the book towards Clarke and she sees its the picture of Harper from the ball, laughing at something someone may have said, but Clarke knows it was Monty. 

Her mother flips through more of the pages, and Clarke knows what they are. The garden at the castle, Bellamy’s coat of arms, the great hall, Jasper and Monty with their arms thrown around each other’s shoulders, Miller with his sword, Murphy smirking as he raises as glass, and then, mainly because Clarke couldn’t help herself, King Bellamy as he laughs at something she said from their first dance. Her mother had been smiling while she flipped through the pictures of her friends, but she comes to a stop on the king and her lips press together.

“Do you not like it?”

“No, it’s lovely,” Lady Abby glances towards Clarke then closes the book and sets it back on the table, “but I believe that you and I need to have a talk, darling.”

“A talk about what?” Clarke sets her spoon down and folds her hands in her lap as her mother joins her at the table. “Have I done something?”

“It’s nothing you have done, but I can’t help noticing that you and the king have become closer lately.”

“Yes, I suppose we have,” Clarke says carefully. “He’s become a good friend.”

Her mother nods her head slowly before saying, “I have no doubt that is true, but I would like for you to keep your distance from him. For the time being.”

“Any particular reason why, mother?” Clarke can feel anger begin to build in her chest, but she keeps her temper under control. “King Bellamy has been nothing but kind, and you expect me to repay him with coldness?”

“There have been whispers about him seeking help from the darkness, and until we know if it’s true or not, I want you to keep your distance. This is not a game, Clarke, and I do not want to see you hurt.”

“You think he would hurt me?” Clarke asks, and her mother says nothing. “I would like to know where this is coming from, because I know you adore the king. Over the past six years you’ve come to regard him like a son.”

“But you are my daughter, first and foremost, and if your father was here then he would tell you the same. The king is dangerous, Clarke, and the sooner you realize this, the sooner you can save yourself from inevitable heartbreak. I know you saw what he did to that army.”

“That army was sent to slaughter us! Bellamy is not the monster people believe him to be, and after the amount of times you’ve spent around him I thought you would see that.” Clarke stands from her chair and looks at her mother. “If father were here, he would tell you that a person’s past does not define them, and that their current actions are what determine the person they are.”

Lady Abby stands and smooths out her skirts in front of her before turning her attention back to her daughter. “You will do well to mind your manners, Clarke. I will not need your help with my patients today, and I will have it known that you are not to wander around these grounds. If you do, I will have you escorted back to your room.”

“You’re locking me in my room? Really, mother?” Clarke gapes. “You’re more concerned about keeping me from possibly seeing the king when Cage’s men are marching to these very doors?”

“I did not say I was locking you in your room, but if I can do this to keep you safe then so be it.” Without another word, her mother turns towards the door and opens it, not looking back as she closes it firmly behind her.

Sure, Clarke could have argued with her mother further, but it would have been in vain. She couldn’t exactly tell her mother the truth, otherwise there would be a mob out for the king’s head, and if she argued about having to stay in her room, then her mother would have locked the door and she wouldn’t have been able to leave at all. Sighing, Clarke turns around and walks back to the balcony, opening the doors so she can hear everything that’s going on. 

All of the sounds blend together, and Clarke lets them drift into her room as she picks up her bag and crawls onto her bed. She opens the flap and moves a couple of things around before pulling out a small bag with some folded papers in it. When she unfolds them, it’s the picture of the waterfall, followed by the sky, and then the two of Bellamy. The one of him smiling and the one of him the day Lovejoy attacked her. _“The king is dangerous...the sooner you realize this, the sooner you will save yourself from inevitable heartbreak.”_

“Everyone is dangerous,” Clarke mumbles. Everyone she knows could kill a person if it came down to it, and most of them have. Sighing, Clarke folds the pictures back up and tucks them safely back into her bag before falling back onto the pillows. This room is much smaller than hers in the castle, but she doesn’t mind. As she lays there, thoughts about what will happen run through her mind, but, eventually, she dozes off.

When she wakes up, there’s shadows dancing across the room as the sun disappears behind the clouds then reappears. There’s no telling what time it may be, but Clarke changes out of her nightgown then turns to the balcony. She can see men going and leaving the forge, all carrying various sizes of armor, and then there are others being shown how to use a sword by Miller. _That is all wrong_. While Clarke watches, a sharp whistle catches her attention and she looks on the other side of the courtyard to see Murphy holding two wooden swords.

A smirk makes its way onto her face, and before Clarke can really think about what she’s doing, she grabs one of her cloaks and starts out the door. Except, she doesn’t get far until she runs into Harper coming up the stairs. 

“Clarke!” Harper’s eyes are wide and she clutches the tray she’s carrying. “Your mother said that you were to stay in your room so I thought I’d bring you lunch.”

“Did you really believe that I would stay put, Harper?” Clarke smirks and she can see Harper trying hard to fight her smile.

“No, I suppose not.”

“But I’m glad you’re here, could I possibly borrow your cloak?”

“My cloak?” Harper’s eyebrows furrow together.

“My mother has ordered for me to be returned to my room if anyone sees me out, but, if I were to wear something people would never expect me to be in—”

“Then the less likely you are to be caught.” Harper nods her head then places the tray in a window sill before pulling her cloak off. “Where are you heading, my lady?”

“Murphy has practice swords.” Clarke grins and takes off her cloak as well.

“And I suppose you’re wanting to show those men down there what a proper swing looks like?” 

“Possibly.” The two girls switch their cloaks and Clarke pulls the hood up to cover her face. Since she and Harper have the same hair color, no one should question it, but if they see her face then there might be a problem. “I hate to ask, but if my mother—”

“I’ll tell her you’ve fallen asleep, don’t worry.” Harper picks up the tray again. “Or I may just avoid her. Be careful, my lady.”

“When am I not?” Clarke tilts her head to the side, and Harper shakes her head. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Clarke practically runs into the courtyard, relying on what she remembers it looking like in order to find the fastest way to Murphy. Since it’s a monastery, it’s not like she can sneak through servants’ passageways and pop up behind tapestries, but sticking to the shaded areas and close to the walls makes it easy enough. When she reaches the knight, he’s lazily twirling one of the wooden swords around in his hand while casting glances up at her bedroom window.

“Do not be creepy, Murphy, it’s not very knightly of you.” Clarke teases.

Murphy turns around, a smirk pulling at his lips. “I’m sorry, I am not friends with servants.”

“Scoundrel.” Clarke laughs as she takes one of the wooden swords from his hands. “Didn’t you hear? My mother has commanded me to stay in my room and if anyone notices me then they’re to escort me back to it.”

Murphy raises an eyebrow at her. “What did you do to upset her?”

“Nothing,” Clarke grumbles. “Now, what are we learning today?”

“Nothing new, just making sure you can translate what you learned with a stick over to a sword.”

“Should I be practicing with you?” Clarke arches an eyebrow at him, and he gives her a lazy grin.

“You’re just trying to get me to apologize to you again.”

“Is it working?” 

“You wish.” Murphy shakes his head then moves them away from the wall and raises his wooden sword. “Now, let’s see what Miller really taught you.”

Clarke grins as she twirls the wooden sword around her fingers. She can hear the ringing of swords clashing together behind her, but all she can focus on is Murphy and what his first move is going to be. Monty and Jasper walk by and they both turn around, raising an eyebrow at who Murphy is about to spar with, but when they notice it’s Clarke they grin. 

“Ready?”

“Give me your best shot, Murphy.” 

“As you wish, my lady.” Murphy grins as he raises his sword and Clarke does the same.

Much like the first time, Murphy moves first and Clarke moves back, and he plays with her, but she knows that this is more of a warm up than anything. She says as much, and the knight grins as they really begin to make contact with their swords. This time, he doesn’t use all of his strength against her, and he seems surprised at how quickly she moves.

Before she realizes it, Miller has stopped teaching the group of people she noticed earlier, and they’re gathering around her and Murphy. She can even hear Miller explaining the different movements the two of them are doing, and when her hood falls back, murmuring breaks throughout the crowd.

“It’s a girl.”

“Not just a girl, it’s a lady.”

“Lady Clarke!” Charlotte and Michael appear off to the side and Clarke pushes Murphy back long enough to smile at the two children. 

“Wow.” Michael stares at her in amazement.

Clarke doesn’t get much time to say anything, because Murphy is starting towards her again and she spins out of the way. Her mother will undoubtedly know that she left her room now, and that she’s been practicing sword fighting, but she can’t bring herself to really care. There’s a war going on, and if she can help some new soldiers learn how to swing a sword then she’s going to.

A few minutes later, she calls for a stop and she and Murphy bow at each other. “A worthy opponent.”

“I had a wonderful teacher.” Clarke grins at Miller who inclines his head.

Charlotte and Michael descend on her as soon as she hands her wooden sword back to Murphy, and two of them begin asking her tons of questions as Miller moves the group back to their practice area. 

“Clarke, you were wonderful!” Charlotte beams.

“Are you a knight?”

“No, she’s not a knight, she’s a girl.”

“You do not need to be a man to learn how to use a sword.” Clarke smiles. “And I’m sure there are some girls who are knights.”

“Are you going to become a knight, Clarke?” Michael asks.

“I do not believe that I would want to, but I do believe that girls should be able to protect themselves.”

“Can I be a knight?” Charlotte looks up at Clarke with her dark eyes. 

“I do not see why not.” 

“Do you want to be?” Murphy appears beside Clarke and the three of them turn to look at him. 

“Yes.” Charlotte straightens her back and her little brother does the same. “I want to learn how to fight.”

“Me, too.”

“Well, if you want to learn then I do not mind teaching you.” 

“Really?” Clarke arches an eyebrow and her friend shrugs. “Well, okay then. If you promise not to go too hard on them.”

“Now, Clarke, you should know that I’m not that cruel.” Murphy smiles as he hands the two wooden swords to Charlotte and Michael. “Now, lesson number one…”

As she watches the three of them practice, Clarke pulls her hood up. No one has charged out of the building to drag her back to her room, and no one in the courtyard seems determined to bring her back inside, either. So, Clarke sits back and lets herself enjoy the day, despite the clouds looming over them both literally and figuratively. The clouds never stop moving across the sky, causing the sun to disappear and reappear over and over again.

She lets her mind wonder to where Bellamy may be, but what her mother told her about keeping her distance slips into her mind uninvited. Keeping her distance would probably help her control her feelings more, but she knows she can’t do that. Especially not in a time like this. If she listens closely, she can still hear some people say the words “ _monster_ ” and “ _darkness”_ , but she ignores them, hoping that Bellamy hasn’t heard anyone talking about him. _Maybe I should tell him_. 

A loud scream breaks Clarke out of her reverie and everyone in the courtyard freezes as they turn towards the blacksmith tent. _Bellamy_. People begin to scream and all of them running away from the tent, and Clarke stands. 

“It’s true!”

“He’s a monster!”

Clarke’s feet carry her towards the sound of Bellamy screaming until she’s running at full force towards the tent, against the wave of everyone else. “No!” Others with torches and swords run towards the makeshift building, and Clarke tries to stop them. “He is your king! You can’t do this! Let him explain!”

“Kill him!”

“No!” Clarke pushes her way forward just as some of the other knights set the canvas on fire, but that doesn’t stop her. _This can’t be happening_. There’s a line of men with swords out, and Clarke begins to work out a way to grab one herself when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her and pick her up. “Put me down!” Bellamy’s screams follow her, and she can hear Charlotte calling her name. “He was trying to save us!”

“You do not know what he is, Clarke!” Finn’s voice is like a growl he speaks, and Clarke fights his hold on her even more. “He’s a monster!”

“Put me down, Finn!” The knight does as he’s told, and Clarke pushes her way out of his arms while grabbing the sword hanging off his side. She holds it out in front of her like she was taught, and she can see the guy’s eyes widen. “Touch me again and I will strike you down,” Clarke growls.

Bellamy continues to scream, and Clarke forces her way back to roaring fire that’s completely engulfed the tent. The pain in her chest threatens to consume her, but she tries to ignore it as she pushes her way through the crowd. She can feel the tears streaming down her face, and blurring her vision, but, even then, she can still see something moving from behind the flames. 

King Bellamy’s black, curly hair flows as he walks out of the building, and his deep red cloak spreads out behind him. Despite the fact that he’s walking out of a burning building, and he had been screaming only moments before, he looks almost fine, except for the bits of skin growing back on his face. Clarke can see the anger in his eyes, but, _rightly so_ , she thinks. He looks around the crowd of people, skipping over where she’s standing he takes in the hoard of people that have armed themselves.

“This is your loyalty? Your gratitude?” Bellamy’s voice booms in the courtyard, and a few people take a step back. “Do you think you are alive because you can fight?” Clarke notices the pupils of his eyes are red, and she can see his fangs. The king turns around and pulls a log of wood from the burning building, sharp on one end. “You are alive because of me!” Something in Clarke’s heart breaks and she steps forward, towards the _monster_ that everyone else is seeing. “Because of what I did to save you!”

Clarke steps in front of him and without much thought, places her hand on his chest. He turns his attention to her, the redness of his pupils giving away to black, and his fangs disappear as he looks at her. Years of pain and violence are reflected in his dark eyes, and she wishes she could take it away. _But then he wouldn’t be the man that he is_.

“This is not who you are, Bellamy,” Clarke whispers, and she presses her hand further into his chest. His golden skin is covered in ash, and there’s gray specks falling into his hair, but the way he looks at her, she knows that he is not a monster. His eyes fall to where one of her fingers is pressing against his bare chest, and his heart is hammering against her hand. “You are not the monster they believe you to be.”

Bellamy lifts his eyes back to hers, and the intensity of his gaze steals her breath away. He looks around the crowd again, his eyes coming to rest on Charlotte and Michael, with Charlotte trying to shield her little brother. He sucks in a breath and steps back, throwing the piece of wood he’s holding off to the side. Bellamy looks back at Clarke and takes a deep breath.

“Return to your stations. Believe me,” Bellamy turns to walk away, leaving Clarke staring after him, “there is still more to fear!”

Clarke could not say how long she stands there, but Miller appears at her side and offers his arm. Silently, Clarke takes it and he guides her back to her room, still clutching Finn’s sword.

“Something tells me you’ve known there was something going on with the king for a while,” Miller murmurs as they make their way through the halls. 

“Does it really matter?”

“It does when you were the only one to try and calm him, Clarke. I would consider him my best friend but even I would not have approached him.”

Clarke shrugs. “I know him not to be a monster. Just as you should, too.”

“I know our king is not a monster, Clarke.”

“Then why would you not approach him?”

“Because I would not have known how to calm him down.” Miller pulls Clarke into an alcove in the hallway and Clarke looks out of the window and down at the smoldering remains that Bellamy walked out of. “Murphy and Jasper told me what they experienced when they went to the mountains, and when the king returned the night of the attack we all knew that he must have returned there.”

“Did you ask him?”

“How exactly do you ask someone if they’ve sold their soul temporarily to save their people?”

“I suppose.” Clarke plays with the ring on her finger as he mind drifts to Bellamy. “He’ll be okay tomorrow, as long as he can resist.”

“And what if he can’t?”

“Then I’m sure he would find a way to end it himself,” Clarke whispers. And she knows it’s true. But she doesn’t want to think about it because she knows that there would be nothing she can do to help him. 

“What about you?” Miller’s question causes Clarke to bring her eyes up to meet his. 

“What about me?”

“You said yourself that I may be one of the only other people who truly knows you. So, I’m telling you, that I know how you feel about him.”

“What I feel does not matter when he does not feel the same way.”

“Something tells me you do not believe that.”

“Even if I were to believe that he has feelings for me, I do not want to get my hopes up.” Clarke turns her gaze towards her friend. “This can only end one of two ways, and the world is cruel enough to not let most have a happy ending.”

Miller doesn’t say anything as his lips press together, and Clarke can feel tears prick the corners of her eyes. She loves the king, despite her attempts to push her feelings away, but she knows that this will probably end badly. The last time there was a war, her father died, and now she may lose the king. 

“Come, lets get you back to your room.” Miller holds his arm out again and Clarke wipes away her tears before taking it. 

When she pushes the door to her room open, Clarke hands Miller Finn’s sword. “I would suggest not giving this back to him until the fighting begins.” 

Miller takes it wordlessly, and looks towards the balcony where the doors are still open, letting in the noise. “We’ll do whatever we can to keep him alive, Clarke. I trust you know that.”

“I know.” Clarke smiles, but it’s a sad smile that pulls at her heart. “But I want you to also keep yourselves alive. Do you understand? I cannot lose all of you and the king, too.” 

“Yes, my lady.” Miller bows and when he straightens, he smiles slightly. “You should protect yourself, too.”

“Believe me, I will.” Clarke smirks at the feeling of her dagger resting against her leg. “Now, I’m sure you’re needed in the courtyard so do not let me keep you.”

Miller bows one last time and Clarke curtsies before he closes the door behind him. Clarke makes her way to the balcony and closes the doors, trying to keep any smoke from the ruins of the tent from making its way into her room. She takes Harper’s cloak off and folds herself onto the bed, falling against the pillows. 

As expected, it’s not long until she can hear the lock on her door sound, and she knows that her mother must have been told about the courtyard. It’s not like Clarke expected to be a part of the fight, she doesn’t even have an actual sword, but now she can’t do anything. 

She can hear people moving up and down the halls, but she can’t make out anything in particular. The sun disappears quickly and before long the moon is high in the sky and Clarke walks back onto the balcony. There’s no sound of people milling around the courtyard, but the soldiers are still moving back and forth with swords and armor. 

The temperature has dropped, so Clarke turns to add more wood to her fire, but she knows she won’t be able to enjoy it. As she begins to think about ways to get out of her room when the sound of bats flying outside her window catches her attention, and when she turns around, she’s faced with Bellamy. Her breath catches as she looks at him, and her heart rate picks up like it always does when she’s around him.

“Bellamy.” His name comes out with a breath, and the corners of Bellamy’s mouth turn up slightly.

“I don’t mean to intrude, but I had to see you.” Bellamy steps forward slightly, and Clarke can see white specks littering his hair. “May I?”

“Please.” Clarke smiles and motions him into the room. Bellamy’s smile widens, and he turns around to shut the doors. This is the second time they’ve been alone together in her bed chamber, and after today she thought she wouldn’t get to see him until after the war is over. When he turns around again, Clarke resolves to tell him the truth. Even if this is the last night she’ll have to talk to him, she needs him to know how she feels. 

He has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me he might already know...but we'll just have to wait and see ;)
> 
> Only two more chapters left! I'm hoping to get chapters 11 and 12 up today, but I haven't started on 12 yet lol 
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight

“They’re almost here.” Bellamy says as he glances out the windows. “Dawn will be breaking soon, and, with it, the last of my powers. If we have not won this war by then…” Bellamy shakes his head and Clarke steps forward, urging him to look at her.

“We will win, Bellamy. You have to believe that.”

“But if I run out of my powers before then, I’m afraid that my second chance will not be enough.”

“You do not have to fight alone.” Clarke places her hand on his chest, like she did in the courtyard. “I will fight beside you until the end.”

The corners of Bellamy’s mouth tilt up again. “As I’ve said before, you’re brave.” He brings his hands up to run them over her arms. “But I cannot lose you. If you die, then so does my will to fight.” Clarke sucks in a breath and she searches the king’s eyes.

She thinks back on all of the interactions they’ve had together, and she wonders how she could not have seen it before. Clarke can feel herself begin to smile and Bellamy does the same, but, still, the comment from the feast forces its way into her mind, and she has to force herself to sound light when she says, “My king, someone would think you’ve fallen for me. I thought you hadn’t noticed me.”

“You’re all I’ve noticed, Clarke.” Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow together as he looks at her. “Have I done something to make you believe otherwise?”

“The night of the allies feast, I heard Lord McCleary say I was stunning,” Clarke murmurs as she plays with the buttons on his coat, “and you said you had not noticed.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy places two fingers under her chin and lifts her gaze up to his, “is that why you left that night?” Clarke doesn’t trust herself to speak, so she only nods her head. Bellamy’s eyes soften, and the hand that’s under her chin moves to cup the side of her face. “If I had told them the truth, that you were the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, then they would have taken an interest in you. I did not want you to become an object for them and their games.”

“So, you lied? Your majesty, lying is not very becoming.” Clarke raises her eyebrows and it draws a deep chuckle from him.

“Can you ever forgive me?”

“Well, do you mean it?” Clarke’s heart is beating so rapidly, she wonders how she can hear anything over it.

“All of it.”

“Then,” she takes a deep breath, “of course, I forgive you.”

Bellamy smiles. “Can I kiss you?”

“Kiss me?” Clarke whispers.

“Yes.” Bellamy’s eyes bore into hers, and Clarke can feel her heart flip. When Clarke nods her head, Bellamy smiles and she grips the front of his jacket as his lips press to hers. They’re soft, like she thought they would be, and the intensity at which he holds onto her steals her breath away.

Bellamy smiles when they pull apart and he wraps her back up in his arms, and Clarke goes willingly. _I can’t experience this now only to never have it again_. Her hands move up to tangle in his black curls, and his thread through her golden waves. He consumes all of her, and Clarke is pretty sure she would choose to never leave his arms if given the chance. 

When they pull apart again, they’re both breathless, and Bellamy doesn’t give her any warning as he leans down and picks her up, and Clarke wraps her legs around him as he walks them to the chair in front of the fire. He smiles when his hand runs over the dagger attached to her leg, and it causes Clarke’s heart to soar.

“I love you, Bellamy,” Clarke murmurs, and she can see the king’s eyes dance in the firelight. 

“I never thought that someone as wonderful as you could ever love a guy like me.” His hands rub up and down her thighs, and Clarke shivers.

“You’ve known so much pain and anger, but you deserve to be loved. You know that, don’t you?”

“But that does not mean I deserve _your_ love.” His hands grip her legs, and Clarke plays with the curls at the nape of his neck. “I’ve been surrounded by darkness for most of my life, and have experienced very few lights. But you are one of the lights. You make me feel as if I can be forgiven for all of the atrocities I’ve committed throughout my years on this earth. I want to be the man you believe me to be.”

“You’re already that man, Bellamy,” Clarke leans forward and presses her forehead to his. “You’re so full of love, and kindness, and compassion. I love you, all of you, past and present.”

Bellamy closes his eyes, and his arms come up to wrap around her. When he opens his eyes, the intensity of his gaze causes her breath to catch in her chest. “I do not know how this night will end, but, if I’m alive, I want to lay my world at your feet. I want to show you everything, take you wherever you want to go, and not have you believe that you’re trapped within your home. I love you, and I want you to be my queen. If I’m alive come sunrise, will you do me that honor?”

Tears slip down Clarke’s cheeks and she nods. “Of course, I will.” Clarke holds his face in her hands as she says, “but you will live, and you will come back to me.”

Bellamy smiles slightly, but it’s a sad smile. “I do not know if that is a promise I can make.”

“I did not ask you to promise me, I’m telling you, that you _will_ come back to me. We’re going to have a lifetime together.”

“Time is always short for those who need it,” Bellamy begins. 

“But for those who love, it lasts forever,” Clarke ends. 

Bellamy smiles a little more, and cups the back of Clarke’s head to bring her in for another kiss. They don’t have much time, but Clarke keeps reminding herself that they will have more time once this war is over. Except, they can’t seem to get enough of each other. They’ve spent so long hiding their feelings for one another, that they have missed out on all of the time that they could of had had together.

Bellamy bites at her lower lip and Clarke gasps, allowing his tongue access into her mouth. The image of him and that girl comes back into her mind uninvited, and Clarke pushes it away, determined to not let it ruin what little time she has with him. _I can talk to him about it later_. But, for now, they let themselves have a little of time together, before the last battle begins.

Before long, Bellamy is yanking Clarke’s door open, since she told him that she needs to find Harper and Charlotte, and Michael, and the weight of what is about to happen settles on Clarke’s shoulders. When they walk out of her room, she’s going to start towards the children, and Bellamy is going to join his men on the walls. 

“When this war is over, I’m going to find you. I promise.” Clarke blushes and Bellamy wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into him, pressing his lips to hers. “Please be careful.”

“You, too, my king.”

Bellamy smiles slightly as he lets her go, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it before he turns and starts down the hall. Though, not without a look back to her. Clarke smiles a little, too, as she pulls his black cloak hood over her head and begins making her way down the other side of the hall. 

Clarke had advocated for Harper to get her own room, so that’s where she checks first, and she’s relieved when she finds not only Harper, but Charlotte and Michael there, too. All three of them look up when she enters the room, and the children cry out in surprise when they realize it’s her.

“Clarke!”

“You’re here!”

“How did you get out of your room?” Harper stands and wraps Clarke in a hug.

“Turns out, that metal and stone are no match for the king,” Clarke whispers, and when they pull apart Harper raises her eyebrows. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Clarke, the Poliseans are coming!” Michael pulls at her skirts. 

“Will the king really protect us?” Charlotte asks, and Clarke turns to look at her. “Earlier, in the courtyard…”

“The king will use every ounce of power he has to make sure that we do not fall into the hands of Cage and his men.” She kneels in front of the little girl. “You know how I said that the king keeps his promises?” Charlotte nods. “Well, he promised that he would protect us, and that’s exactly what he’s going to do.”

“But the king cannot beat all of those men himself.” Michael says, and when Clarke looks at him, she realizes he’s crying.

“He’s not going to be alone, Michael. You know the knight that began teaching you how to fight? He’s going to be there, too.”

“Are they going to die?” Michael sniffles, and Clarke’s heart lurches.

“In truth, I do not know. But, we have to believe that they will return, okay?”

Michael nods, and Charlotte reaches over to grab her little brother’s hand. Before anyone can say anything else, the sound of hundreds of thousands of fluttering wings catches their attention, and they all turn towards Harper’s balcony. Eyes wide, Clarke stands and walks towards it, watching a swarm of bats fly around outside. _Bellamy_. 

Clarke opens the doors, and watches as they all soar into the sky, then dive towards the ground and crash into Cage’s marching army. The soldiers cry out as the bats tear through their ranks, and then they all fly back into the air once more before descending upon the men once again, sending a shockwave all the way to the monastery.

“Oh my—” Harper clasps her hand over her mouth. “The king is doing this?”

Clarke can’t take her eyes off the sight in front of her, so she only nods. Another, smaller cluster of bats comes from what appears to be the monastery roof, and Clarke’s heart tightens. _And that’s the king_. The sound of people yelling in the hallway catches their attention, and Clarke runs to the door. 

“It’s Poliseans!” One voice yells, but they’re far down the hall and most likely down the stairs. _How did they get in?_

Clarke turns around and looks at Harper. There’s no way they can make their way down the stairs without running into Cage’s men, and if they stay here then they are as good as dead. “Come, we need to get out of here.”

She holds her hand out and Charlotte runs to her while still clutching her brother’s hand in hers, with Harper following closely behind them. If they can’t go down, then they can only go up. Clarke leads the way up more stairs, and the sounds begin to fade as they make their way up. The torches lighting the walls become fewer and far between, until finally the stairs give away to large, circular observatory that overlooks the cliffs and the fight going on below them.

“It’s a dead end,” Harper gasps.

Clarke makes her way towards the edge of the observatory and looks down. There’s no way she can get the children or Harper somewhere else. The weight of her dagger against her leg catches her attention, and Clarke realizes what she has to do. She got them into this mess, and she’s going to fight to get them out of it.

“You were right, Lovejoy,” a man appears at the stairs, and everyone except Clarke screams, “she is beautiful.” Clarke walks forward and pulls Charlotte and her brother behind her. 

“As I said, my king, you would enjoy her immensely.”

“You must be Cage.”

“That’s _king_ , to you,” Lovejoy snarls.

“No king would leave his men to fight while he galivants throughout a monastery looking for a _girl_ ,” Clarke bites. “You are no king.”

“I do not know if I would enjoy that tongue,” Cage walks forward, and Clarke pushes the children and Harper away from her slightly. “Maybe I should cut it out.”

“Lay a hand on me and I will gut you where you stand.” 

Cage _tsks_ and takes a step forward. “Lovejoy told me of what happens someone grabs you, and, I can assure you, I will not make that same mistake.” Cage takes another step forward and before Clarke can react, punches her in the stomach, knocking all of the breath out of her. “I prefer my women on their knees, anyway.”

Clarke doubles over, clutching her stomach as she falls to her knees. The edges of her vision are turning black, and spots dance across her eyes. “Clarke!” Charlotte’s voice calls to her, but Clarke can’t respond.

As she tries to force herself back to her feet, she notices Lovejoy making his way towards Harper, who’s also trying to shield the children with her body. “Stay away from them!” Clarke spits.

Cage looks down at her with an amused smile. “You are in no position to do anything, girl.” Clarke tries to drag air back into her lungs, but it’s difficult, and she feels weak as Cage reaches down and grasps her neck, pulling her up. Clarke scratches at his arm, but Cage merely laughs. 

When he leans forward, his hand squeezes around her neck, and she can hear Charlotte and Harper scream out to her. Taking everything in her, Clarke tries to pull up the hem of her dress so she can reach her dagger, but Cage catches her hand and presses her against a column.

“Now, now, there’s no need to try and be sneaky.”

“Stop!” Charlotte’s voice rings throughout the place and Cage’s hand leaves Clarke’s neck as he’s knocked off his balance slightly.

Cage growls as he turns towards Charlotte and Clarke takes it as her chance to grab her dagger. Charlotte whimpers as she walks backwards, and Clarke pulls her dagger out of its sheath and starts towards Cage.

“Your majesty!” Lovejoy draws his sword and makes his way towards Clarke. He pushes Cage out of the way and raises his sword as Clarke braces the flat of the blade against her hand and stops Lovejoy’s sword a few inches from her face. 

Clarke can feel the dagger bite into her hand, but she grits her teeth and plants her feet, pushing back against Lovejoy’s sword. The knight steps back and Clarke starts towards him. Lovejoy raises his sword and Clarke grips her dagger how Miller taught her, and blocks him. She knew that Miller wasn’t using all of his strength as he taught her, but even Murphy had not used his full force.

 _Remember, use your opponent's weight against them_. Like all the times before, Clarke can feel adrenaline beginning to course through her veins, as the two of them begin trading blows. Despite her dagger’s small size, it’s holding up well against Lovejoy’s sword. A few times, Lovejoy strikes out at her, and Clarke can taste blood spreading throughout her mouth. When he drops his guard, Clarke takes her chance and kicks out at him, causing him to lose his footing and Clarke doesn’t waste time jumping onto him and pressing her dagger against his throat.

“Enough!” Cage’s voice booms, but Clarke doesn’t move her eyes from Lovejoy until there’s a pained whimper catches her attention. When she finally looks up, Cage has his blade pressed against Charlotte’s throat.

“No!” Clarke screams, and her being distracted allows Lovejoy time to push her off him. “Let go of her.”

“Only if you promise to be good.” 

Out of nowhere, a hoard of bats surrounds Clarke and Lovejoy and his sword disappears from behind her. _Bellamy_. Clarke catches Harper’s eyes and motions for her and Michael to start towards the stairs. It takes a few tugs to Michael’s arm, but the boy follows Harper towards the stairs. 

“Clarke,” Charlotte whimpers.

“It’s going to be okay, Charlotte, I promise.” Clarke grips her dagger and turns it around in her hands. 

“Where is your king when you need him?” Cage snarls.

“I’m capable of fighting this fight on my own. Let her go.”

“Do you really believe you’re a match for me, _girl_?” Cage pushes Charlotte from in front of him, and the girl goes rolling towards the edge of the observatory. Clarke watches as Charlotte stops herself by grabbing onto a pillar and Clarke can breathe a little easier. Harper and Michael run towards her, but Clarke can’t watch for long until Cage is charging towards her.

Without meaning to, Clarke yelps slightly as she twists out of his way, but his hand reaches out and grabs her sleeve. The fabric rips, and the cold air bites at Clarke’s skin, but she doesn’t pay it any attention. Before she can right herself, Cage is advancing towards her again, and Clarke doesn’t have much time to get her thoughts in order before he’s raising his sword.

She raises her dagger, and when Cage’s sword makes contact with the metal, it rings throughout her arm. _He’s strong_. While Clarke tries to recover, Cage looms over her and back hands her across the face. Harper calls out to her, along with Charlotte and Michael, but Clarke can’t look at them. Clarke makes her way to her knees then surges forward, lashing out with her dagger and striking Cage below his armor. The man grunts, and Cage kicks out at her, pushing her into a column. Cage starts towards her and presses his sword to her throat, keeping her in place with an arm against her chest. 

“Harper! Get them out of here!” Clarke gasps out and her friend nods as she grabs ahold of Charlotte’s hand and pulls the children towards the stairs. 

“Such a shame,” Cage leans in close to Clarke’s ear and she can feel blood begin to run down her throat. “You would have made such a beautiful slave.”

Clarke blinks, and the hoard of bats returns, and Bellamy begins to take shape. “Get away from her.” 

Cage yanks Clarke from the column and holds her in front of him, keeping his sword against her throat. “ _Rebel King_ ,” Cage spits. “Come to save her for yourself?”

“I can assure you, Cage, that she does not need me to save her.”

The sunlight begins to shine over the mountains, and Clarke’s eyes widen at it as Cage says, “The whispers say that you no longer have your powers once the sun rises. You can try to save her, but she will be dead before you can reach her.”

And, in the rising morning light, Bellamy’s eyes find Clarke’s, and he smiles. “As I said, she does not need me to save her. I am merely a distraction.”

Clarke doesn’t waste any time, turning the dagger around in her hand and arching it up and over her shoulder, making contact with Cage’s neck. The man grunts, and jerks backwards, causing Clarke to stumble back with him as his sword swipes against her neck. There’s nothing for her to grab onto, and Clarke’s stomach drops as she flies over the edge with Cage still gripping her clothes.

“Bellamy!”

“No!” Clarke loses sight of him as she falls, but in an instant he’s above her, his hand stretched out as she rushes towards her. 

As she falls, she can see his fangs, and the bats that seem to make up the bottom half of his body. He keeps yelling as he follows her, and Clarke’s thoughts are a jumbled mess. How much she loves him, how much she hopes her friends are okay, and, because she can’t help it, how this would be something she would love to draw. _The Rebel King; Vampire_. Her tears get swept off her face before she can even register they’re there, and her eyes never leave his as she reaches out for him.

Then, within the blink of an eye, Bellamy’s face is in front of hers, and she can feel his arms wrap around her body as he holds her to him. She can smell smoke and pine, like the night they went for a walk, and Clarke wraps her arms around Bellamy. His eyes are depthless, and Clarke never wants to look away.

Instead of crashing into the ground, Clarke lands on the grass softly with Bellamy above her. The sun is higher now, and the bats that made up Bellamy’s body disappear as she looks at him. Her tears stream down her face now, and when her vision steadies, she realizes that he’s crying, too.

“You saved me,” Clarke murmurs as she reaches up and places her hand to the side of his face. Her thumb wipes away a couple of his tears. 

“And I will never let you go.” Bellamy tilts his head to the side and kisses Clarke’s open palm.

The sound of trumpets blaring echoes through the valley, and Clarke turns towards it. Cage’s men are fighting Bellamy’s, but thousands of people upon horses crest over the hills, and Clarke is in awe at the sight. 

“Your sister,” Clarke whispers.

“I wrote her the night I left.”

Octavia and Lincoln’s men cut through Cage’s army, and a sob escapes from Clarke’s throat. _We’re going to win_. Bellamy stands, helping Clarke up after him, and, to her surprise, whistles. The sound echoes over the land, and no one turns towards it except a brunette on top of a beautiful brown horse.

“Bellamy!” The girl calls.

“Octavia!” Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand and meets his sister on her horse. “Get her into the monastery.”

“No, Bellamy, I’m not leaving you!” Clarke turns on him. “I can fight. I told you I’ll fight with you until death, now let me fight!”

“Clarke.” Bellamy places his hands on each side of her face. “You have already fought, and you have almost died. Please,” he rests his forehead against hers, “I cannot be there to protect the children inside the monastery walls, but I will feel better knowing that you are. I _will_ come back to you. I—”

“Promise?” Clarke finishes, and Bellamy smiles slightly.

“Yes. I promise.” He brings his lips to hers, and Clarke lets herself get lost in those few seconds before they break apart. Bellamy looks at her for a beat before turning to his sister. “O?”

The other girl holds her arm out and Clarke takes it, swinging herself up on the horse. As Octavia races towards the monastery gates, Clarke turns around to look at Bellamy who’s making his way towards the battle. Her heart lurches, but she knows that there is nothing she can do to stop him. _I don’t even have armor._

Octavia bursts through the monastery gates and Clarke slides off the horse. “Thank you, Octavia.”

“I remember you, you know.” The girl smiles. “You’ve always been brave.”

“Not as brave as you.”

“I’ll bring my brother back to you, and then I can be included on how the two of you came to find each other.” With one last grin, Octavia turns around and gallops back through the gates.

Long after Clarke greets her mother, and sees Harper, Charlotte, and Michael, all she can do is just watch the gates. The sound of fighting makes its way into the monastery walls, and Clarke doesn’t think twice about grabbing an extra sword, and even her mother doesn’t protest. She can feel the ache in her muscles, and that there must be new bruises forming, unlike any of the ones she’s received from practicing with Miller.

“Clarke?” She turns towards her mother’s voice. “Can I talk to you, darling?”

“Of course, mother.” Clarke stops twirling the sword in her hand, but she doesn’t miss the way her mother’s eyes follow it. “What is it?”

Tears begin to form in Lady Abby’s eyes as she reaches up and lightly touches the bruises Clarke knows are on her neck. “I was only wondering why you never told me. About any of it.”

“And what would I have said, mother?” Clarke turns her blue eyes towards her mother’s brown. “When I tried talking to you, you told me that a lady did not have any place learning how to fight.”

“I was wrong.” Lady Abby reaches up and brushes a few strands of hair away from her daughter’s face. “And when I came to talk to you about Bellamy, you already knew.” Clarke nods. “I’m sorry, Clarke. For trying to shelter you, and trying to force you into being someone you are not.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, mother.” Clarke smiles slightly and her mother does the same. 

“But, really, Clarke, did you truly believe that I would not recognize your feelings for the king?”

“What gave it away?”

“Darling, I knew that there must have been something when I saw the two of you dancing together at the allies feast.” Her mom smiles. “I do not think I’ve seen you look that happy.”

A smile spreads across Clarke’s face and she ducks her head, the hood of her cloak hiding her face. “He’s not a monster, mother. He saved me.”

“I know that.” Lady Abby nods. 

“It’s the king!”

“And the princess!”

“And King Lincoln!”

Clarke turns towards the gates, and watches as King Bellamy walks through the gates with his sister by his side and her husband beside her. “Is that Octavia?” Clarke’s mother asks, and Clarke nods.

The king is dressed in his black armor with a red dragon detailing the chest and shoulder plates. _The Rebel King_. His people surround them, but Clarke watches as Bellamy’s eyes search for something. Search for _her_. Clarke straightens and pushes her hood down, which causes Bellamy’s eyes to find her instantly. He says something to his sister, and she only looks at him as he pushes his way through the crowd. 

Clarke is torn between wanting to run to him and not wanting to throw out propriety, but Bellamy is in front of her in an instant. When she thinks that he’s going to pick her up, he does the opposite and kneels in front of her. There are scrapes on his face again, and a bruise forming on his jaw, but otherwise he seems unharmed.

“Clarke,” Bellamy reaches out and takes her hand. There’s a group of people crowding around them, and Clarke can feel her face heat up. “I have spent years trying to make up for the things I’ve done, and believing that I was not worthy of being loved. But, you, Clarke, have shown me that I can be loved, and I know that I love you. You deserve to be treated like the amazing woman you are, and, if you’ll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life doing that. You make me want to be a better man, and I know that with you by my side as my queen, I will be luckiest man in the world. Will you marry me, Clarke?”

Clarke giggles through the tears streaming down her face, and she nods her head. “Of course, I will, Bellamy.”

Bellamy smiles the brightest she believes she’s ever seen, one that could rival the sun that’s beginning to break through the clouds overhead, and he stands, picking her up as he goes. The sudden action draws a startled yelp from Clarke, but she threads her fingers in his hair as she presses her lips to his. There’s a chorus of whoops and cheers from the people around them, but neither of them pay it any attention.

“You came back to me,” she murmurs when they break apart.

“I will always come back to you.” Bellamy’s eyes spark in the sunlight, and giddiness rises in Clarke’s chest at the fact that she’s going to be waking up to them for the rest of her life.

“Now, about that third dance.” Clarke teases and a low, deep chuckle rumbles in Bellamy’s chest, and it’s music to her ears. Bellamy spins her around and she giggles as she pulls him in for another kiss. 

_My Rebel King_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have gone one of two ways, and I'm still not sure which one would have been the best lol 
> 
> Now, we just have the epilogue! I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's here! I know I said that I was hoping to have this up yesterday, but I ended up running errands all across town lol now, it's 12:40AM and ya girl is TIRED but I couldn't resist posting this tonight. That being said...I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes because I feel like there's going to be a lot lol

With a lot of people beaten and bruised, Clarke doesn’t get much time with Bellamy before she starts helping her mother with the injured, waving off Lady Abby’s insistence that she needs to be treated, too. There’s far too many people with worse injuries than hers. So, while Clarke helps bandage the soldiers up, Bellamy and his sister and her husband all take to helping the monks figure out how many people are there and preparing something to eat. The monastery is alive with constant movement, but at least this time it isn’t due to people running for their lives.

Throughout the day, there’s glances at each other, and Bellamy seems to find any opportunity he can to touch her and place kisses to her cheeks and lips, wherever he can reach, and it all sends shockwaves through Clarke’s body. They declared their love for each other in front of their people, so at least there’s no more hiding how they feel. Clarke’s pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to handle it if she had to. 

It takes hours, all day to be precise, but, eventually, those who could be saved are, and everyone is settling in for what they all hope to be a peaceful night. Bellamy and Octavia seem to be catching up on the time they missed together, since she was promised to Lincoln from an early age and was sent to live in his kingdom when the last war broke out. They married a year ago, despite her being a year younger than Clarke, but she seems to truly love Lincoln, even though it was an arranged marriage and he is older.

“You seem far away.”

Clarke turns her attention from the fire to Miller. With everything that’s happened, Clarke wanted to slip away for a little bit and spend some time with herself to mull things over. “When am I not?” 

Miller smiles slightly then takes up the empty log to her right. “I assumed you would be with your fiancé.”

“I will go to him in a bit, but since he has not seen his sister in a year, I wanted to give them some time together. From what I’ve gathered, he has a lot of explaining to do.”

Miller chuckles lightly as he picks up a twig and twirls it around in his fingers. “You do know that you will have to tell me the full story at some point?”

“Maybe after a few cups of wine,” Clarke teases. The two of them laugh then fall into a comfortable silence. _Now I understand what Bellamy meant about having experienced enough noise to last a lifetime_. As time passes, the twig in Miller’s fingers draws her attention, and she’s reminded of all the times they’ve practiced. “I’m alive tonight because you taught me how to fight.” Miller brings his eyes up from the fire to look at her. “I’ll be forever grateful for you taking a chance with me.”

“It wasn’t chance, Clarke. I knew you could do it, you just needed someone to realize your potential.”

“But it was not just _someone_ , Miller, it was you. So, thank you.” Clarke reaches over and squeezes her friend’s arm. 

“You’re welcome.” He smiles.

Clarke smiles, too. “Does this mean from now on we can practice with real swords?”

“You still want to practice?”

“You know,” Clarke shrugs, “could come in handy if someone ever grabs me again.”

Miller raises his eyebrows and tilts his head from side to side. “Something tells me you will not have to worry about that any longer. Jasper told Bellamy of the mark on your arm and there’s talk of our king sending him back with Queen Octavia and King Lincoln.”

“Surely, you joke.” Clarke’s eyes go wide. “Seriously?”

Miller shrugs. “It’s what the whispers say, and, at this point, I’m inclined to believe them. He deserves it.”

“Who deserves what, might I ask?” Bellamy’s deep voice comes from behind Clarke and she turns around to look at him. His cuts have been cleaned by his sister, and his armor is gone. He looks like King Bellamy of Arkadia, not the Rebel King that existed only hours ago. _But he is still him, too_. 

“Miller was telling me of Finn’s new orders,” Clarke explains. “I think it’s an excellent idea.”

“You do?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow.

“Of course. Afterall, I do not think he would fair well here.”

Bellamy smirks. “Do you believe the king should give the order, or would the queen like to?”

“I am not queen, yet, Bellamy,” Clarke smiles. “But I believe the king giving the order while the future queen smiles from his side would be the best way to go.”

“Why have the title future queen when it can be reality now?”

Bellamy’s question catches Clarke by surprise and she turns to look at him. “What exactly are you implying?”

The king smiles as he kneels beside her, taking her hand in his. “After today, after I came so close to losing you, I do not want to wait another second. I’ve already talked to the priest, and, if you want, we can get married here and now.”

“I thought there was supposed to be an elaborate ceremony with guests from the surrounding lands?”

“That is merely a formality, but we can have our own ceremony here. Everyone that matters is already with us, but I do not want to assume that you want the same thing.”

“But, my king,” Clarke whispers, “I do not even have a dress. Not to mention I’m covered in bruises and cuts.”

“All evidence of what we’ve been through together.” Bellamy reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, and your battle scars only add to how much I admire you. But, if you are not ready—”

Clarke cuts him off with a kiss, and when they pull apart, she loves the soft smile that’s playing on her king’s lips. “I would love to marry you tonight.”

Bellamy’s face lights up and he stands, pulling her up with him, then he turns to Miller. “Are you able to attend a wedding?”

“I have nowhere else to be.” Miller grins and stands, too.

“Wonderful. Gather everyone you can.” Bellamy turns back to Clarke and brings their linked hands up to kiss the back of hers. “I’m marrying the love of my life.”

Clarke giggles as Bellamy guides her inside the monastery, and she’s surprised to see Harper and her mother already waiting for her along with Charlotte and Michael. Harper hands her a bouquet of flowers she saw growing in the courtyard, and wraps her in a hug.

“I’m glad the two of you finally realized just how much you meant to one another.”

“Me, too.” Clarke grins.

“Clarke,” Charlotte tugs at her skirts. “Will I have to call you Queen now?”

“No, darling, you may still call me Clarke.”

“Okay.” Charlotte smiles.

“And me?” Michael asks.

“And you, little one.”

“Oh, my darling, girl.” Lady Abby holds out her arms and Clarke gives her mother a hug. “I know you’ll be so happy.”

“You should find happiness, too, mother,” Clarke murmurs. When they pull apart, she smiles. “I believe you and Sir Kane have been dancing around one another far longer than the king and I.” Clarke smiles wider when she notices her mother’s cheeks turn pink. “I see the way you look at him, and I can assure you that he looks at you the same way.”

“It’s true, ma’am,” Harper cuts in. “You would have to be blind not to see it.”

Lady Abby raises her eyebrows as she looks between the two girls and Clarke turns to find the man in question. Kane and Bellamy are talking off to the side, but when Bellamy notices Clarke looking, he smiles, and Kane looks and does the same. 

“I believe my point has been made, mother.”

“Oh, well—I—” Lady Abby reaches up and plays with the necklace that Clarke’s father had given her. “I do not know if I’m ready.”

“Father would want you to be happy, mama.” Clarke squeezes her mother’s shoulders. “But I do not want you to think I am trying to force you into moving on. I just believe that you’ve spent years mourning him, I miss him, too, but after everything, you cannot live in the past.”

When Lady Abby turns her gaze to her, Clarke can see that she’s tearing up. “Your father would be so proud of you.”

“I know.” Clarke wraps her mother up in another hug just as the priest calls to everyone.

There is no aisle for Clarke to walkdown, and no order to where everyone is, but Clarke is happy that it’s this way. When the priest called for everyone’s attention, Bellamy went to join him on the altar and his sister followed him, and Harper made her way to the altar as well, as Clarke’s mother took her arm. After all of the fighting, and darkness, and overall tense times that they’ve all experienced, it seems like the perfect time to have a wedding, in Clarke’s mind. To her, it seems to cleanse everything and make way for a peaceful, happy future.

It doesn’t take long for Clarke to be standing in front of Bellamy, and she’s pretty sure that the amount she’s smiling will cause her cheeks to ache at some point, but she doesn’t mind. His gold crown is perched on top of his head, and his black curls are the same untamable mess that she’s always loved. Not to mention seeing his skin in firelight is probably her favorite. 

The priest allows Clarke and Bellamy to say their own vows, and Bellamy smiles. “I never truly knew peace until I looked into your eyes. Your smile lights up my life, and your laugh makes me feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I never thought that we would come together as we have, but I would not wish it to be any other way. You are the light in my life, my salvation, and I hope that I can make you as happy as you make me. You are my everything, now and forever.”

Clarke can feel tears slipping down her cheeks, and she can see Bellamy’s sparkling in the torch light. “You captured my heart when I least expected it, but I could not imagine living my life without having you beside me. I have never been happier than I am when I am with you, and the time we’ve spent together has shown me that there is more to life than I ever thought possible. You are the love of my life, my compass in this vast world, and I am honored to be able to call you my king, and now my husband. You are my everything, now and forever.”

When they kiss, it’s not as proper as some may believe it should be, but it holds all of the love and intensity that the two of them feel for each other. All of Clarke’s emotions from the past couple of days, weeks, even, flood through her and she pours them all into their kiss. She cannot figure out the exact moment she fell in love with him, but, now, she knows that it was always going to be inevitable. They complement each other, and Clarke is sure that no one else in the world would be able to fit with her as well as Bellamy. Not that she cares to think about that.

Despite how draining the day has been, Clarke and Bellamy, along with everyone, celebrate the wedding well into the night. There’s laughing, music, and the king and queen can’t seem to stop smiling at each other the entire time. Not to mention that when Bellamy pulls Clarke up for their third dance, finally, Clarke cannot stop giggling. She absolutely loves getting to dance with Bellamy, and, this time, she’s able to press closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder while he moves them around the open space. 

As they’re finishing their fourth dance of the night, Bellamy nuzzles into Clarke’s hair, causing her skin to tingle. “What do you say to turning in?”

“Mmm…” Clarke smiles against his neck. “Surely you do not mean really turning in, because I would prefer to pick up where we left off before we had to fight for our lives.”

“My queen, you have a dirty mind.”

The way Bellamy’s voice deepens at _queen_ causes electricity to spread throughout Clarke’s body. “As if you were not thinking it.”

“You’re right,” Clarke can feel Bellamy smile. “It’s all I can think about now, if I’m being perfectly honest.”

Clarke lifts her head from his shoulder and looks into his eyes. They’re dark and hooded, and Clarke is pretty sure she’s never felt so much desire. “Then, my king, I believe your wife is tired.” Clarke’s voice is barely above a whisper, and the way Bellamy’s grip tightens around her waist makes her gasp.

“Then I should make sure to get _my_ wife into bed.” Bellamy smirks and Clarke can see his eyes spark in the light. At this point, she’s pretty sure he has a thing for calling her his, but she doesn’t know much about things like that. Just what she’s heard some men talk about, but she can’t say that she minds.

They try not to draw attention to themselves as they leave, but one look to Murphy and Miller, and Clarke knows that everyone will put the pieces together. But, after all, it is her wedding night. When the two of them are out of view from everyone else, Bellamy releases Clarke’s hand, causing her to pout, only to bend down and pick her up so she has no choice but to wrap one arm around his neck while he holds her back and under her legs. Clarke giggles and begins pressing kisses to Bellamy’s cheek as he walks her to his room, with him stealing kisses every now and then.

When he finally pushes his door open, Clarke is surprised at how similar this room looks to the one he has back in his castle. There’s two fireplaces and a large four-poster bed, but something that’s different is the large tub in the corner of the room near one of the fires, and Clarke notices that it’s already filled with steaming water.

“Did you plan this?” Clarke arches an eyebrow at Bellamy and he smiles.

“Would you be pleased if I said yes?”

“Depends,” Clarke plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. “What did you have in mind?”

A few moments later, Clarke is sitting in Bellamy’s lap on the bed, similar to how she was in the chair with her knees straddling his hips. His shirt is gone, along with her cloak and the string in front of her dress has been untied, causing the collar to slip down over her shoulders. She lets herself run her hands over his scar-free body, something she’s longed to do for a while. She traces her memories of his scars as he kisses her bruises.

“You were right,” Clarke murmurs, “I believe I do miss them.”

“Does it take away from my allure?” Bellamy teases as he presses a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“No,” Clarke tugs at his hair slightly, causing him to look up at her. “But I believe it can be seen as a way to start new. You will always remember your past and everything you’ve been through, that does not take away from the man you are, but physical reminders are gone, and it can be seen as a way to finally have peace.”

Bellamy smiles at her, a soft, love-filled smile that causes her heart to swell. “You truly are amazing. Do you know that?”

“I believe I could do with you reminding me,” Clarke teases, and Bellamy’s mouth surges up to meet hers.

The two of them have an actual, formal wedding ceremony two months later after their castle is restored, thanks to Octavia and Lincoln, and it has everything a king and queen should want, but Clarke still finds herself grateful for the small one that they had. The two of them also adopted Charlotte and Michael, with Harper and Monty as their godparents. Bellamy was worried about how he would be as a parent, but, from what Clarke has seen, he has nothing to worry about.

Clarke pushes her way into the Charlotte’s bedroom where Charlotte, Michael, and Bellamy are crawling in and out of the fort that they’ve built and she leans against the stone wall, watching them. _He’s like a little kid_ , Clarke thinks, but then she remembers what he said about his childhood and her heart clenches. Ever since the battle at the monastery, they’ve both woken up with nightmares, with Clarke’s being about her fight in the observatory and Bellamy’s being about what he experienced during those three days after returning from the mountains. No one talks about it, at least not openly, but it’s something that Bellamy has taken to telling her at night while they’re wrapped up in each other. He made good on his promise to tell her everything, and it allows her to help him through it.

“Mama!” Michael notices her first, and Clarke smiles as he runs to her, wrapping her in a hug. Of course, she and Bellamy made it clear that the children did not have to call them mother or father, since they did not want them to feel pressured to do so, but Michael took to it quickly and even though it took Charlotte a couple of weeks, she’s begun to alternate between using their names and not.

“Hi, darling.” Clarke leans down and presses a kiss to Michael’s head. Despite not being linked to Bellamy in any way, his light brown curls could rival that of Bellamy’s black ones. 

“There’s my beautiful wife.” Bellamy runs to her, too, then wraps an arm around her waist as he pulls her into a kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve only been gone for a couple of hours, Bellamy.” Clarke laughs. “If you truly missed me, I was only in my mother’s work room.”

“But dad was helping us build a fort!” Charlotte appears from under the blankets and runs to her, too. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Clarke takes in the fort, which seems to encompass the bed as well as most of the room. “I do not think I could have done it better myself.” 

“We’ve learned from the best.” Bellamy grins, but there must be a look on her face, because he tilts his head to the side as he looks at her. “What is on your mind?”

“Why do you believe there is something on my mind?” Clarke arches an eyebrow at her husband and his grin widens.

“Because I’ve seen that look in your eye before.”

Clarke can feel heat rise to her cheeks and she wonders how Bellamy can still make her blush even though they’re married. “Well, before I left my mother, I had a talk with her.”

“And what was the topic of this conversation?”

Clarke bites at her bottom lip and looks between Bellamy and the children. “How would the three of you feel about adding someone else to our family?”

“Who, mama?” Michael looks up at her, puzzlement written all over his face. Charlotte’s eyebrows are furrowed together, too, but when Clarke turns to Bellamy, he goes slack jawed.

“What is it, dad?” Charlotte looks between Bellamy and Clarke, but Clarke keeps her eyes on her husband.

“You’re pregnant?” Bellamy’s eyes are wide, and Clarke nods slowly. She can’t quite place the look on his face, but it doesn’t take long for a grin to break out and before Clarke can react, he’s scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around. Clarke giggles as she presses her lips to his, and when they break apart he’s still smiling. “I’m going to be a father again?”

“Mhm.” Clarke nods her head again and her heart melts at how happy he looks.

“Does this mean I’m going to have a brother?” Michael asks.

“No, I’m going to have a sister.” Charlotte scowls at her little brother and it makes Clarke smile.

“We will not know until the time comes, but, are the two of you excited?” One thing she’s worried about since assuming that she is pregnant is how Charlotte and Michael will take it. 

“Of course, I am!” Charlotte beams. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“No! I can’t wait to meet him!” Michael pouts and Clarke has to fight back her laughter, and one look at Bellamy and she knows that he is trying to do the same.

“Well, you both might be right. Your mother could be pregnant with twins,” Bellamy says, and Clarke turns to look at him, wide-eyed.

“Do not even speak that into existence.”

“Why not?” Bellamy pouts. 

“Four children? We’ve only just become parents!”

“Yes, but, my queen, I have no doubt we would be able to handle it.” Bellamy wraps one arm around Clarke’s waist while opening his other to Charlotte and Michael. “Together, we can do anything.”

“Yeah,” Clarke smiles, “together.”

Despite Bellamy’s reservations about becoming a father, both when they adopted Charlotte and Michael, and when they welcomed their two baby boys into the world, Clarke knows he’s an amazing father and that he never had anything to worry about. Their children grow up loved and cared for, in a kingdom that prospers and has no enemies.

Clarke set out to make Bellamy’s dream for peace a reality and, in doing so, they have strong relationships with the neighboring kingdoms, and no one worries about a war breaking out or about having to give up people for another’s army. Together, Clarke and Bellamy have brought a lifetime of peace to a kingdom that has seen its fair share of war and bloodshed, and she couldn’t be happier.

At some point, there’s a legend that begins making its way throughout the land, spread around campfires and in the cover of darkness. It’s a fairytale of a prince named Dracula who turns himself into a vampire to help save his people of Transylvania, only to remain that way for all eternity. It’s a dark story about love and loss, both the love the prince feels for his country but loses his humanity along the way. It spreads far and wide, but people take it for what it is: a fairytale. Except, none of them consider where the story originated. 

When Clarke first hears it, her mind drifts back to when she was eighteen, in her bed chamber with Harper. She turns to look at her husband, his hair beginning to gray on the side as he picks up their granddaughter and twirls her around. Parents no longer tell the story of the monster that resides in the mountain, but, instead, the story of the man who ventured there and gave up his humanity for his people. The story of Dracula is about her Rebel King, and the lengths he went to to protect his people, to protect her, but now, decades after the fact, it’s become legend. A legend that will persist long after the man who inspired it is gone, but, for now, it is their past. Bellamy’s past, and he makes sure to tell people that Dracula was not a monster, just a man who would do anything for his people. 

He reminds them that a person’s past does not dictate who they are, but the choices that they make as they move forward. A lesson that took him years to learn, but one he will never forget. He tells them that the world is full of good people, even if there are monsters in it, but that, sometimes, the monsters they believe people to be are only conjured in their own minds, and not real. And, once they realize that the monsters their parents tell them about are only meant to scare them, they begin to see things for what they truly are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> If I'm being honest, I had no idea how to end this story, and I can say I probably spent at least forty-five minutes writing it and re-writing it lol If it was kind of a let down, then I apologize. But I still like 3/4 of this chapter, just not the last few paragraphs lol Also, I had an actual sex scene planned for this fic because I wanted to play on Bellamy's possessive side, but I figured I should keep it tame like the rest of the story. Buuutttt...if enough people want it then I can try to deliver with another chapter...I'm just not quite sure how well I am at writing those scenes. Doesn't mean it stops me though lol
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos and for subscribing and bookmarking! It all means so much <3
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from all of you!
> 
> You can find me on...  
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
